Found, Now Home
by elang4
Summary: Sequel to Lost and Found. Starts at the beginning of season 1 and will follow the Danes family through the seasons. There will be laughter, romance and maybe some obstacles.
1. Chapter 1

**So here it is, the sequel! :) Just to say that I won't be able to update for about week as I'm going away with family but I will update as soon as I get back home! I just wanted to at least get the first chapter up before I go. Hope you enjoy! :)**

 **So basically this starts at the beginning of season 1 and it will follow the Danes family through the seasons. Just for reference, Rory is 15 soon to be 16, Jess is 16, Katie is 7 and LJ is 3.**

Chapter 1

Lorelai walked into Luke's and smiled as she saw her husband behind the counter. She went up to the counter and waited as he finished up with a customer. "Hey!" She smiled as he walked over.

"No coffee." He said.

"Please Luke, please please please!" She said.

"How many have you had already?" He asked.

"None."

"Plus?"

"5 but it's so good!" She grinned.

"Aren't you missing something?" Luke asked.

"Uh, two legs, two arms...don't think so..." She joked as she looked down at herself.

"Lorelai…" He said.

"Relax, they're coming with Rory. I couldn't get Katie away from one of Rory's books and you know how LJ is with not wanting to be left out." Lorelai said. "They should be here soon. Now can I have some coffee?" She grinned.

"I made you some this morning!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah but Rory drank it." Lorelai said.

"Really?" Luke said raising his eyebrows, not quite believing her.

"Uh huh..." She said.

Luke just rolled his eyes but got her a mug and poured some coffee for her.

"And that's why I married you." She grinned.

"Good to know." He said dryly.

As Luke went to take another customer's order, a young guy sidled up to Lorelai and sat next to her. "You make that look really good." He said.

"Oh it is." Lorelai smiled.

"Name's Joey." He said.

"Well hello Joey. You should get a cup of the coffee. It's very good." She said politely.

"I might just do that." He said. "So you don't have a name?" He asked.

Lorelai saw Luke come back behind the counter and start scowling at the guy. She sent him a wink to let him know she had this covered. "I do but I don't think my husband would like me giving out my name to other guys. Sorry." She said.

"Your husband?" Joey asked.

"Yep, he's the one that makes this coffee." She smiled gesturing over to Luke.

"Oh..uh..I'm sorry." He said.

"Bye Joey." Luke said.

"Uh bye…" He said and made a hasty retreat, causing Lorelai to laugh.

Just then Jess appeared from upstairs.

"You're late." Luke said.

"Rory's not even here yet, how can I be late?" Jess exclaimed.

"Because I asked if you could be down here 15 minutes ago to help out and you weren't, hence why I'm saying you're late." Luke said.

Jess rolled his eyes. "Sorry Uncle Luke." He said as he grabbed a Danish pastry from one of the stands, leaving the lid open.

"Lid!" Luke said.

"God you're so OCD about the lids." Jess said.

"Because otherwise they'll go stale. Less with the smartass act!" Luke said.

"Daddy!" A voice shouted as the door of the diner opened and LJ came running in, bundling into Luke's legs.

"Saved by the bell." Jess smirked as he went to take a seat by Lorelai.

Luke smiled down at his son ruffling his brown curls. He scowled at the small flannel shirt he was wearing. Lorelai had bought it for him as a joke but LJ loved it and wore it constantly. "Lorelai…when will the joke end?" He grunted.

"What? He wanted to look like his daddy! You can't blame him for that!" She grinned.

Luke just rolled his eyes.

"Well how I feel loved…" Lorelai said.

Jess smirked. "Don't worry, I still love you Auntie Lorelai."

"So do we!" Rory grinned sitting next to them as Katie sat next to Lorelai.

"Managed to get this one away from your book then?" Lorelai joked.

"Only when I agreed she could take it to school with her to read during her breaks." Rory said.

"Ha good one!" Lorelai said. "So what do you both want for breakfast?"

"Danish please and coffee." Rory said.

"Pancakes!" Katie grinned.

"Luke! Danish and pancakes for your girls please!" Lorelai called.

"And coffee!" Rory grinned.

"No coffee for you." Luke growled.

"Daaadd!" Rory pouted.

"It's bad for you." He said.

"But mom has it!"

"Yes she's too far gone to kick the habit. You're not." He said.

"Please!" Rory said giving the signature Danes pout.

"One day that pout isn't going to work." Luke grunted, sending LJ round to Lorelai while he got her a mug and poured her some coffee.

"Thanks dad!" She grinned. She then turned to Jess. "Is Grandma still upstairs?" She asked.

"Yep. She said she's going to see a friend in a bit though." He nodded.

"Ok cool, I'll just go say goodbye to her before we get going." She said. "Want to see Grandma?" She asked Katie and LJ.

"Gramma!" LJ said excitedly.

"Yes!" Katie beamed.

Lorelai smiled as she watched Rory take hold of each of their hands and lead them upstairs.

About 10 minutes later they reappeared and Jess and Rory headed off to school, taking Katie to drop off as well.

* * *

It was during the lunch rush when Luke saw Lorelai run towards the diner with LJ in tow and burst through the door. "Where's the fire?" He said.

"She did it! She got in!" Lorelai exclaimed beaming, jumping up and down.

"Who did what?" Luke asked.

"Rory! She got into Chilton!" Lorelai beamed proudly. "Look for yourself if you don't believe me!" She said handing over the letter.

"Wow…" Luke said. He looked up at Lorelai and then smiled. "She did it."

"She did it." Lorelai smiled. "She's going to be so happy."

Luke smiled proudly. "I can't believe she got in."

Lorelai smiled. "We'll tell them tonight. Is your mom upstairs? Maybe Jess' letter has come here? Also, can I leave LJ with her? I've got a meeting in a bit." She said.

"I don't think she's back yet. She went out to see a friend this morning and she said she wouldn't take long but she's not back yet. I think she's been missing Mia a little." He frowned.

"Oh...well that's ok. I guess I could just drop him off at Babette's or something. She'd be happy to watch him for an hour. And we can check the post once she's back."

"Nah it's ok. Leave him here. It's getting quieter now so I can watch him." Luke said.

"You sure?" Lorelai asked.

Luke looked at LJ and smiled. "How would you like to stay here with daddy for a bit?" He asked.

"Can we make a burger?" LJ asked hopefully.

Luke chuckled. "Maybe, if you're good."

"Stay here." LJ nodded.

Lorelai smirked. "Ok, well I'll see you both later then." She said placing a kiss on her son's head and then leaning over to give Luke a kiss."

"See you later." Luke smiled.

When Rory and Jess entered the diner after school, they found everyone there.

"Finally!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Finally?" Rory asked confused.

"We've been waiting for you for ages!" Lorelai said.

"It's only 4." Rory said still as confused and wondering why both her parents were smiling excitedly at them.

"Yeah but you finish at 3:30 and the school's literally just over there." Lorelai said.

"Well we went to Lane's for a bit after." Rory said. "What's going on? Dad, is mom off her coffee or something?" She joked.

Luke smirked. "No. But she has been dying to tell you both something all day."

"Tell us what?" Jess asked.

"Here." Lorelai smiled handing over the letters. Katherine had gotten home earlier and Jess' letter was in her post. She had gone out again a while go. Lorelai did think it was a bit weird as she wasn't saying where she was going but she put it to the back of her mind.

Rory and Jess read them and then exchanged glances before looking back at a proud looking Lorelai and Luke. "We got in?" Rory asked shocked.

"You got in. You start on Monday." Lorelai said softly.

"Seriously? This isn't a joke is it?" Jess said.

"No joke." Luke said.

"Oh my god! Jess, we got in!" Rory grinned giving him a hug.

"Uh yeah..." Jess said still in shock.

Rory went to hug Lorelai as Luke came round from behind the counter and patted Jess on the shoulder. "Congratulations." He smiled.

"Uh thanks..." Jess said.

"I'm proud of you." Luke smiled.

Jess gave him a small smile. "Thanks."

Luke then turned to Rory and held his arms out and gave her a hug, ruffling her hair as he did. "Good job kid."

"Thanks dad! I need to go tell Lane!" Rory grinned, rushing out of the diner.

"You back down to earth yet?" Lorelai smirked at Jess who hadn't moved.

Jess smirked. "I'm good." He said moving to go sit next to her.

* * *

Jess came down from the diner apartment a few days later to find Luke behind the counter who was trying to keep an eye on Katie and LJ who were sitting at the counter with some food but who also kept glancing over at Lorelai and Rory who were sat at a table both picking at their food quietly. "What's up with them?" Jess asked.

"I don't know." Luke said. "How was Rory at school today?"

"Uh fine, I think. Why?" Jess asked.

"Well I know it was both of your last day there and I know Rory's going to miss Lane and stuff but this is just not her..." Luke said.

"What isn't? You're going to have to fill in some blanks here." Jess said.

"Rory's said she doesn't want to go to Chilton anymore." Luke said.

"What?" Jess asked shocked. "That's crazy! Why?"

"She won't say." Luke frowned. He turned to glance at him. "So nothing happened at school?" He asked. "Nothing out of the ordinary?"

"Not that I noticed." Jess said.

"Come on hon, I thought I had dibs on being the bitch tonight." They heard Lorelai say in a joking manner.

"Only tonight?" Rory grumbled.

"Oh dear..." Jess said.

"Hey!" Luke frowned going round to them. "Apologise to your mom. You don't talk to her like that." He said sternly.

"Fine. Sorry." Rory mumbled.

"Now apologise like you actually mean it." Luke said.

Rory frowned. "Why? Why should I? She wasn't there for the first 7 years of my life. Why should she get to dictate my life now?" She exclaimed angrily, but regretted it as soon as she said it. She saw the hurt in her mom's face and the anger on her dad's so she got up quickly and rushed out of the diner.

"Geez, what the hell is wrong with her?" Luke said angrily. He turned to look at his wife who was sat there looking shocked and hurt. "She didn't mean it." He softened his tone.

"She's never thrown that back in my face before. Ever." Lorelai said quietly.

"Uh guys..." Jess said from the counter.

They turned round to see him nodding towards Katie and LJ who were watching them with wide eyes. "What did Rory mean you weren't there for the first 7 years?" Katie asked.

"Great..." Lorelai said.

"Come on, let's get home." Luke said. "I'll close up early and then we'll sort this whole mess out." He said.

"You guys go. I'll close up." Jess offered.

"You sure?" Luke asked.

Jess nodded. "You go. I'm off to mom's tonight anyway."

"Ok. Take care getting there ok?" Luke said.

Jess nodded and then watched them leave. "Geez..." He muttered to himself, not quite believing what had just happened. Chilton was all Rory had talked about for ages. He'd applied just to see if he could get in and because he thought it would be cool if he could go to the same school as Rory.

* * *

The following day, Rory was up in the apartment with her Grandma. She just had to get out of the house. She'd gone straight to bed the night before so hadn't really talked to her mom or dad since the blow up.

"So I hear you and your parents had a bit of an argument?" Katherine said.

Rory sighed. "I said some things..." She admitted.

"To your mom?" Katherine asked.

Rory looked up at her. "They told you?"

"No, Jess did." Katherine said.

Rory sighed. "I don't even know why I said it. It just came out. I didn't mean it."

"Yes well words still hurt even if you didn't mean them." Katherine pointed out.

"I know." Rory said dejectedly.

"Jess mentioned you didn't want to go to Chilton anymore. How come? This is all you and him have talked about for ages." She said.

"It just doesn't feel like the right time. Also, it's really expensive. I know they can't really afford it." Rory said.

"Rory, that's not a problem for them. You know they want you and Jess to go to Chilton so they will make it work. What's this really about?" Katherine asked, knowing that Lorelai and Luke were going to go to the Gilmores about some help with the money.

"I met a guy..." She admitted.

"And now we're getting somewhere. Where, at school?" She asked.

Rory nodded. "He'd just moved here. I ran into him by accident and dropped my things. He helped picked them up and he was really nice and...uh...and he..."

"Was starting at Stars Hollow High?" Katherine guessed.

Rory looked down at her feet embarrassed. "Yeah.." She admitted.

"Oh Rory.." She said softly. "You know Chilton's not worth losing just over some guy. Think about what an amazing school it is and how it will help you get into Harvard."

"I know." She admitted.

Katherine sighed. "So why don't you fix it? Talk to your mom, apologise and assure her you want to go to Chilton. If this guy's worth it, he'll still be around town. It's not like you won't see him again."

Rory looked up at her Grandma with tears in her eyes. "Mom hates me. She probably won't even want to talk to me."

"I'm sure that's not true. She's just hurt." Katherine said. "Life's too short for these kinds of arguments. Make up before it's too late."

"What do you mean before it's too late?" Rory asked worried.

"Oh nothing, it's just a saying. Talk to her. You do want to go to Chilton right?"

Rory nodded.

"Then tell her that. Go on, go talk to her now." Katherine said.

"Ok." Rory said. She went and hugged her. "Thanks Grandma."

Katherine smiled. "Anytime." She said.

* * *

Rory went to the gazebo to sit for a few minutes before heading home where she found her mom, Katie and LJ cuddled up on the sofa watching some tv. "Mom?" She said quietly.

Lorelai looked back and then looked down at her other kids. "Katie, hon, could you take LJ upstairs for a minute?" She smiled.

"Why?" Katie asked.

"I just need to speak to Rory." Lorelai said.

"Ok." Katie said leading her brother upstairs.

Rory hesitantly went forward and sat on the sofa with her mom.

"I had to try and explain to them yesterday why you said I wasn't there for you for the first 7 years." Lorelai said quietly.

"What did they say?" Rory asked ashamed.

"LJ, thankfully, is too young really to understand and it went right over his head. Katie is a bit confused." She said.

"I'm sorry." Rory said quietly.

"For what?" Lorelai asked.

"Everything. But especially for what I said to you. I didn't mean it. I know that's not an excuse but I'm really sorry." Rory said.

Lorelai sighed. "I just don't understand it. You were so excited about Chilton on Thursday. What changed?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter now. It was stupid. But I do want to go. Honestly." She said.

"Are you sure? Because if you feel like I'm pushing you into it or dictating what you should do..." Lorelai said.

"No. Mom, no." Rory shook her head. "I was an idiot and I should never have said that. I'm so so sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Lorelai sighed but held her arms out to her eldest daughter who gratefully reciprocated and gave her a hug. "It hurt, kid. You throwing that back in my face. It hurt."

"I'm sorry." Rory sniffed.

"Oh hon..." Lorelai said hugging her tightly.

"I love you mom." Rory said.

"Oh kid, you have no idea." Lorelai said quietly.

Luke came back later and saw Lorelai and Rory snuggled up on the couch. "Everything ok?" He asked cautiously.

They turned round and he saw Rory looking ashamed. "Everything's fine." Lorelai smiled.

"Really?" Luke asked.

"We've talked. There's been apologies, there's been assurances and now we're moving on." Lorelai said.

Luke looked at Rory. "You hurt her." He said.

"I know." Rory said quietly.

"She does and she's apologised. She's going to Chilton and we're going to move on from the whole sorry mess." Lorelai said.

"You can't keep throwing that in your mom's face. You know it wasn't her fault with what happened."

Rory got up and went and hugged Luke. "I know and I'm sorry dad." She said quietly.

Luke sighed but put his arms round her. "How does a burger sound?" He said.

Rory smiled up at him. "Sounds great."

"Good. Now go sit and I'll go make them." He said giving her a small smile and heading off to the kitchen.

* * *

After a family dinner on the Sunday which included Emily and Richard and Liz to properly celebrate Rory and Jess getting into Chilton, Monday came fairly quickly. Luke and Lorelai had also managed to talk to Emily and Richard who were happy to help pay for Chilton for them, with no strings attached. However, Katherine and Liz wanted to help as well. Katherine for both of her grandchildren and Liz for Jess so in the end, everyone sort of came together to pay the amount needed.

Luke, unfortunately, had to be at the diner on the Monday so couldn't go to Chilton with Lorelai, Rory and Jess but Liz offered to go with them so he felt a bit better knowing Jess had someone. He'd wished them luck as they drove off.

As the four of them were trying to find the building the headmaster's office was in, a man stopped them and asked if they need help.

"Yeah actually, we're trying to find the Ambrose building?" Lorelai said gratefully.

"Oh well you're here. This is it." He smiled at her. "First day?" He asked.

"Yep this is my daughter Rory and my nephew Jess." She smiled.

"Oh cool, my daughter goes here to. Julia." He said, obviously attracted to Lorelai. "No husband?" He asked hopefully.

"Nope." Lorelai said. She then saw Rory smirk at her and then she realised what the guy was after. "He had to work today." She added.

"Oh. Right. That's too bad." The guy said obviously disappointed. "I'm Ian by the way."

"Lorelai." Lorelai said. She then glanced at Liz and had an idea. "And this is Liz, Jess' mom." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Ian said pleasantly to her.

"You too." Liz said coyly.

"Mom..." Jess grunted, recognising the look in her eyes. She liked this Ian guy. "We have to go."

"Oh right yeah..." Liz said.

Lorelai glanced between them and noticed a spark. She turned to the kids. "You two go ahead. We'll be right in." She said.

"Don't be too long." Rory said.

"We won't." She assured her.

Rory and Jess headed in while Lorelai turned back to the pair. She rolled her eyes. "We should get going. Don't want to be late on our kid's first days. They'll never forgive us." She joked.

"No of course not." Ian said.

"Why don't you leave your number? Maybe Liz will get lost here again." She smirked.

Ian chuckled and got a piece of paper. "Here." He smiled. "It was nice to meet you."

"Uh yeah you too." Liz said as she watched him leave.

Lorelai smirked. "Very smooth." She joked.

"What did you do that for? I can't date him!" Liz exclaimed.

"Why not?" Lorelai asked.

"Because...well because I've sworn off men." Liz said.

"Liz, you've sworn off men for years. You haven't dated men since Jess was like 8. When we said you had to clean up your act, we didn't mean you had to live like a nun. You are allowed to date someone if you really like them."

Liz sighed. "You saw Jess' look though. He knew I liked Ian and I could tell it freaked him out. I'm doing so well and my relationship with Jess is improving. I don't want to ruin that."

Lorelai smiled sympathetically. "I understand that. Maybe just take this slow then. Keep his number. If you don't want to call him, don't. If you do, then don't feel bad doing so. Jess will understand."

"Ok." Liz said quietly, pocketing the paper.

"Come on, we better go in and find them." Lorelai said.

Liz nodded and followed her in.

* * *

"Hey Mary!" A voice called as Jess and Rory was leaving after an eventful first day at Chilton.

Rory turned round and groaned. It was this blonde haired guy, Tristan, who had insisted on calling her Mary all day which led to literally all the boys in the school using that nickname. "God, why can't he leave me alone?"

Jess just rolled his eyes. It was obvious to him why.

"Mary!" Tristan said as he caught up to them.

"What?" Rory exclaimed, turning round to face him.

"Leaving without saying goodbye?" He smirked.

Rory rolled her head. "Why would I want to say goodbye to someone who can't even be bothered to know my real name?"

"I know your name." He said.

"You do? Could have fooled me." Rory retorted.

"So what do you say? Why don't we go get a coffee or something now?" He said with his trademark cheeky grin.

Jess snorted at this guy's nerve.

"Uh how about no?" Rory said.

"Aw come on, it'll be fun." Tristan tried to persuade her.

"I think we have different explanations of what fun means." She said. "Now if you don't mind, we have to go. My mom's here."

Tristan smirked and held his hands up in mock surrender. "Fine." He said. "It won't stop me trying again tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after..."

"Yeah well good luck with that." Rory said sarcastically.

"You like me really, I can tell." Tristan smirked.

"And how's that?"

"Because you wouldn't keep having these sparring matches with me if you really hated me." He joked.

Rory groaned. "I keep having these sparring matches with me because you won't leave me alone!" She exclaimed exasperated.

"See you tomorrow, Mary." He smirked and sauntered off to the car park.

Rory just shook her head. "God he's annoying. He just enjoys annoying the hell out of me and it's only the first day." She said as her as they headed towards Lorelai who was sat outside her jeep.

Jess just smirked. He had a feeling Tristan wasn't going to back down easily. "You just keep telling yourself that." He said.

"And I thought Paris was bad..." Rory grumbled.

Jess chuckled at that. "That girl is intense..." He agreed.

They reached Lorelai and Rory immediately gave her the biggest hug. "Plaid skirt, my idea?" She asked.

"Aw bad day?" Lorelai asked.

"You could say that. This one girl hates me already, just for breathing it seems, and all the boys are calling me Mary." She groaned.

Lorelai laughed. "Well it sounds like you need a big cup of coffee." She said handing her a takeaway cup from Luke's.

"Bless you!" Rory said taking it gratefully.

"How was your day?" Lorelai asked Jess.

"Alright." Jess said.

"Good, well let's motor then!" Lorelai smiled as they all got into the jeep and drove back to Stars Hollow.

 **So what do you think? I hope all of you who enjoyed and followed Lost and Found will stay with me. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think! Your support really does mean so much to me. Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the delay! Just got home today and I'd left my laptop here so I couldn't write. Hope you're all still interested in this! Thank you for all your reviews so far, I really appreciate them! I can't believe I got so many so thank you! :)**

Chapter 2

Lorelai rushed into the diner and went up to the counter. "Hey hon, is your mom upstairs?" She asked.

"No coffee request? I'm shocked." Luke joked.

"Well I thought that was a given." She grinned.

Luke rolled his eyes but got her a mug.

"So is your mom here?" She asked.

"Yeah should be. Why the rush?" He asked.

"Sorry. It's just this wedding at the inn. Did I tell you the brides were identical twins?" She grinned.

"No." Luke smirked.

"And get this, they're marrying, drum roll please." She said dramatically as she started making a drum roll on the counter. "Identical twins!"

"Get out." Luke chuckled.

"Nope!" Lorelai grinned. "Anyway, the mother of the brides is stressing and your mom offered to help out a bit today so I was just checking to see she was still up for it."

"Well go on up. She should be there." He smiled. "Where's LJ?"

"At Babette's. Rory's picking him up after school."

"Ok." Luke said.

Lorelai leant over and gave him a kiss. "See you later."

"Yeah see ya." He smiled.

Lorelai then headed up to the apartment. She knocked on the door before entering. She saw Katherine at a table look up in surprise and immediately concealed a piece of paper by putting it in her pocket.

"Lorelai..." She said trying to regain her composure.

"Uh..hi.." Lorelai said, confused by her weird behaviour. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah everything's fine." She said. "Is there something you needed?"

"Um I was just wondering if you were still willing to help out at the inn today. I could really do with a second pair of hands." Lorelai said.

"Of course. I'm not free until about 1 but I can come over then." She said.

"That's great. Thank you." Lorelai said gratefully. She hesitated a minute. "Um ok well I better get back. Stop Michel from sticking post it notes to the backs of our grooms."

Katherine smirked. "Oh dear..."

"Well I'll see you at 1 then." Lorelai said.

"See you at 1." Katherine smiled and she watched Lorelai leave before letting out a big breath. She went to the window and saw Lorelai walking across the square. She then got up, grabbed her bag and went downstairs. She glanced down the counter at Luke who was filling up the coffee jugs. "I'm just going out." She said.

"Out? Out where?" Luke asked.

"Just to see a friend." Katherine said.

Luke frowned. "You've been seeing a lot of friends lately..."

"Yeah well, I'm keeping busy." She said.

"Who are you seeing today? Maisy?" He asked.

"Uh yeah Maisy." She nodded.

"Mom, is everything ok?" Luke asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? Everything's fine!" She exclaimed. "I need to go." She said before making a hasty exit.

Luke frowned watching her get into her car and drive off. He stood there for a minute before going to the phone and dialling a number. "Maisy? Hey, it's Luke." He said.

* * *

At 1, Katherine had joined Lorelai at the inn and helped her with some of the decorations that were going outside. Lorelai watched her subtly during the next hour. She had had Luke on the phone and he was worried about her. Apparently Katherine had told him she was going to see Maisy but Luke had rung Maisy and she hadn't heard from her in a couple of days. Lorelai had agreed to try and talk to her. "So..uh..Luke told me you went to see Maisy today? How is she?"

"What? Oh yeah she's fine." Katherine said.

"Did you have a nice time?" Lorelai pressed her.

"Yes very nice." She said.

Lorelai sighed. "Katherine. I know you didn't go see Maisy. Luke rang her." She said.

Katherine looked up at her. "He checked up on me? He had no right." She said stiffly.

"He was worried. And now so am I." Lorelai said softly. "You haven't exactly been yourself recently. Going out to all these supposed meetings with your friends."

Katherine sighed. "I'm sorry for snapping. It's just..." She started but then hesitated.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" Lorelai asked.

Katherine hesitated and then pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Lorelai. She watched as she read it and then saw her look up at her stunned. "I wanted to know for sure before I told anyone." She said quietly.

"Cancer..." Lorelai choked out, feeling tears prick her eyes.

"I found out a couple of weeks ago. I went to see the doctor today to see what treatments were available..." Katherine said.

"And?" Lorelai asked.

Katherine just shook her head. "There's no point."

"No point? What do you mean there's no point?" Lorelai asked.

"It's spread so much. Having treatment wouldn't cure it. There's no point." Katherine said quietly, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh Kathy..." Lorelai said emotionally hugging her. "You should have told us. We could have gone to these appointments with you."

"I didn't want to worry you especially if it was nothing." She said. She put her head in her hands. "I can't tell Luke. This will devastate him."

Lorelai swallowed a lump in her throat. "I know it's hard but he deserves to know. I can't keep this from him. It's too big."

Katherine looked up at her. "This is the first time I've cried since finding out." She admitted.

"Well sometimes having a cry helps." Lorelai said giving her a small smile.

Katherine let out a shaky breath. "Promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me you'll be there for Luke when I...well when..." She said not being able to get it out.

Lorelai understood what she was trying to say. She didn't want to think about the outcome but she could tell how important this was to her. "I promise." She said.

"Thank you." Katherine said. "He had to go through this with William. I hate that he has to do it again with me."

"Who else knows?" Lorelai asked.

"No one. God the kids...How am I going to tell the kids?" She said.

"We'll worry about that later. You just think about talking to Luke." Lorelai said softly.

"Do you mind if I...?"

"Go now. We'll be fine here." Lorelai nodded. She gave her mom-in-law another hug. "We'll all be here for you ok?"

Katherine gave her a watery smile. "Thank you."

Lorelai watched as she leave and then let her tears fall.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rory was getting something from her locker at school when she felt someone lean against the locker next to hers. She turned to see who it was and was annoyed to see Tristan. "What do you want?" She asked.

"Well isn't that a nice greeting?" He smirked.

"Don't you have anyone else to bother?" She exclaimed.

"No one as fun as you." He grinned cheekily.

Rory just rolled her eyes and turned back to her locker.

"I told you I'd keep trying." He said.

"Oh yeah. A week ago!" She exclaimed. "I thought you'd get bored. At first I thought it was sad. Now it's just annoying." She said.

"Ouch!" Tristan smirked.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt your massive ego? Maybe one of those girls will help ease your pain." She retorted gesturing over to the flock of girls nearby watching him and giggling.

"Nah, I'd rather you help ease my pain." He said. "Unless you already have a boyfriend. Do you?" He asked cheekily.

"None of your business!" Rory exclaimed.

"What? I can't think what other reason you would keep blanking me." He defended himself.

"You really do think highly of yourself, don't you?" She rolled her eyes.

"I just think we'd be good together, Mary. Why do you have to keep denying these feelings we have for each other?" He grinned.

"Maybe it's because you can't learn my name. Bye Tristan." She said and then walked away, slamming her locker door shut before she went.

* * *

Back in Stars Hollow, Katherine was stood outside the diner plucking up courage to go inside. She took a deep breath before entering. She saw Luke behind the counter and went over to him.

"Mom I know you didn't see..." He started.

"I know. Lorelai said." Katherine said. "Come upstairs. I need to tell you something."

Luke frowned, worried. He asked Caesar to hold the fort and followed his mom upstairs with a sinking feeling in his stomach. He watched as she sat down at the table.

"Mom..."

"Come sit." She said softly.

"Mom..." Luke said.

"Please Lucas." She said.

Luke walked slowly over to the table and sat down next to her. "Please tell me what's going on. You're worrying me, mom." He said.

Katherine took a deep breath. "All those meetings with friends...I haven't actually been going to see friends. I..uh..I've been at the doctors." She said quietly.

Luke's heart dropped and his mouth went dry.

"I'm so sorry but I have...uh I have..." She tried to get it out but she couldn't and she could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

Luke put his hands over hers. "Tell me please." He said quietly.

"I have cancer." She said softly. "And..uh..there's nothing the doctors can do..."

Luke felt like someone had just shot him. He could feel his heart beating and his head pounding.

"I know it's a shock. It was for me too." She said emotionally.

Luke couldn't say anything.

"Lucas please...say something." She said.

Luke suddenly stood up, rubbing his hands through his hair.

"Luke?"

"I can't do this again. I can't." He said. "I just...I can't..." He choked out before rushing out of the apartment. He rushed down to the diner and out to his truck. He got in and drove home, needing some space to get his mind around what his mom had just told him.

* * *

Rory was getting ready to leave school when she saw Tristan walking down the corridor towards her. "Great..." She muttered.

"Hey Mary!"

"Didn't you get the hint before?" She snapped. "The name's Rory. R-O-R-Y!"

"Oh I got it. I just prefer Mary." He grinned.

"Well maybe I should give you a nickname then." She retorted. "What about cocky egomaniac?" She asked.

"Sure. Not very inventive but whatever floats your boat I suppose." He chuckled.

Rory just shook her head. "I've got to go." She said. "And before you say it, no I hope I won't be seeing you tomorrow."

Tristan smirked. "You're going to avoid me now?"

"That sounds like a great idea. Thank you." She retorted.

"We have the same classes. Isn't that going to make it hard?" He said.

"Nope. Just won't look at you. I actually am interested in what the teachers talk about so that won't be hard for me." She said, smirking a little.

"Hey, I'm interested too!" He defended.

"Sure you are." She said sarcastically.

"Alright, if you don't believe me, let's make a bet. That test on your Friday. You beat me in it and I won't bother you again. I beat you in it and I get to take you out for a coffee." He grinned.

"Oh you are so on!" Rory said. "Easiest bet I've ever made."

"We'll see. See you tomorrow. Mary." He smirked before walking off down the corridor.

Rory couldn't help but smirk as she watched him leave.

* * *

Lorelai was worried that she hadn't heard anything from Katherine or Luke so she decided to go back to the house. She was surprised to see Luke's truck there. She went inside cautiously and found Luke on the couch staring into space. "Hon?" She said cautiously.

Luke turned to her. "It's happening again! Why is it happening again?" He exclaimed.

"You talked to your mom then?" Lorelai said.

"Why? Why does the universe hate me so much? First my dad, now my mom! Who else am I going to lose?!" He ranted. "This isn't fair! What did they do? What did I do?"

"Oh Luke..." Lorelai said softly sitting next to her husband and rubbing his back comfortingly. "You didn't do anything. Your parents didn't do anything. This just happens. It sucks but it's noone's fault."

"I'm such a terrible person." He said choked putting his head in his hands.

"No you're not." Lorelai reassured him.

"Yes I am. My mom tells me she has cancer and instead of staying there to comfort her, I freak out and leave her there alone!" He exclaimed.

"Oh hon..." Lorelai said softly. "It's a shock. Your mom will understand that. You are not a bad person, Luke. You're not."

Luke turned to her. "My mom's got cancer." He said quietly.

"I know." Lorelai said, tears stinging her eyes. "Come here babe." She said pulling him into a hug.

They pulled away after a minute.

"Why don't you go be with your mom?" Lorelai suggested. "The kids will be back yet and I don't want them to know anything yet. Not until Katherine wants them to know. And you know them, they'll sense something's up. Especially Rory." She said.

Luke let out a big breath and rubbed his face with his hands. "Yeah..." He said.

"I know it's hard. So hard. But we will get through it. Right now your mom needs all the support she can get. She needs us all, Luke. Especially you." She said.

Luke nodded.

Lorelai gave him a gentle kiss. "I'm here for you. Remember that. You're not alone in this."

Luke gave her a small smile. "Thanks." He said quietly.

* * *

Luke headed over to the diner before Rory got back from school. He knew Jess was going to his mom's that day so his mom would be alone. He hesitated outside the apartment before slowly reaching for the doorknob and opening the door. He found Katherine sat on the couch.

"Luke..." She said relieved.

Luke didn't say anything. He just walked towards her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving. I just..."

"It's ok." Katherine said relaxing into his embrace. "I understand."

"I'm so sorry mom. I'm here for you. Whatever you need, I'm here for you." He said emotionally.

"I just need you. I need my son." She sniffed.

"He's here. We're all here for you." He assured her.

They pulled away from the hug and Katherine gave her son a watery smile. "Thank you." She said.

"I love you mom." He said softly.

"I love you too." She said.

 **So quite a heavy chapter! Let me know what you think by leaving a review! I love reading your comments! Thanks! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay! I've not been feeling very well so I didn't really feel up to writing. I still don't feel great but I thought you all deserved a chapter so here it is! :) Thank you so much for all your reviews so far! :)**

Chapter 3

Katherine had wanted to tell the kids sooner rather than later. She had told Liz the day after she had told Luke and Lorelai and that was hard enough. She had worried that it would set Liz back but she had been very supportive. She had cried but she had vowed to be there for her. She knew if she waited too long to tell the kids, she wouldn't tell them at all and she knew they deserved to know. She, Luke and Lorelai had agreed it would be best to tell Rory and Jess first with her there and then Luke and Lorelai would tell Katie and would try and explain it to LJ as best as they could for such young ears. The three of them were gathered in the diner apartment after the two older kids had returned from school. Luke had Caesar covering the diner and Lorelai had Michel and Sookie at the inn. Katie and LJ were at Babette's.

"Is everything ok?" Rory asked as they sat down at the table.

"Yeah you sounded weird on the phone." Jess said glancing at Katherine.

"Your Grandma has something she needs to tell you." Luke said giving her mom a reassuring smile.

"Yeah...uh...this isn't easy for me but I know you deserve to know." Katherine said.

Rory and Jess exchanged glances.

Katherine took a deep breath. "I'm not very well..." She started.

Rory glanced at Jess, then at her mom and dad, and then back to her Grandma. "Ok...but you'll be ok right?" She asked. "You've been to the doctor's?"

"Yeah I've been to the doctor's." Katherine said. She looked up at Rory and Jess and fought back the tears in her eyes. She couldn't cry in front of them. "I've...uh...I've got cancer..." She said softly.

Rory gasped and Jess' heart dropped. "You're getting treatment though?" Jess asked.

"It's spread too far, sweetheart. The treatments they do just wouldn't work for me." She said.

"But you should try at least!" Jess exclaimed.

"Jess..." Luke said.

"No this is crap! How do you know it won't work if you don't try?" He exclaimed angrily. "Why are you just giving up?"

"I'm not giving up." Katherine said softly.

"Yes you are! Do you care so little about us that you just decide these things on your own?" He exclaimed.

"Jess!" Luke said louder.

"Forget it!" Jess snapped and left the apartment.

"Hon, you ok?" Lorelai asked her daughter who wasn't saying much.

"So you're saying you're going to die?"

"Yeah sweetheart, something like that." Katherine replied

"I just...I can't believe this is happening again." Rory sniffed. "I mean I know I was only young when Grandpa died but I still remember it. And now it's happening again. It just doesn't seem real." She said quietly. She got up and went round to Katherine and hugged her. "I'm so sorry, Grandma. Anything you need, I'm here."

"Thanks darling." Katherine said emotionally.

"I should go find Jess." Luke sighed.

"No, I'll go." Rory said quietly. She gave her Grandma a small smile. "He'll come round."

"Yeah, Luke, we should go talk to Katie and LJ." Lorelai said.

Luke sighed, dreading it, but nodded.

* * *

Rory found Jess sitting on the side of the bridge over the lake. She went up and sat down next to him. "Hey..." She said, noticing him quickly wipe his cheeks with the back of his sleeve. "You ok?"

Jess glanced at her. "How much of a selfish jerk was I in there?" He asked.

"You were upset." Rory said diplomatically.

Jess sighed. "She's one of the really good things in my life." He said quietly. "I know my mom's gotten better now but I lived with Grandma for years."

"I know." Rory said softly. She put a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok to be upset, you know. It doesn't make you uncool."

"I just...this isn't fair..."

"I know but Grandma needs our support. All our support." She said. "I'm sure she'd appreciate your company tonight."

"If she lets me back in." Jess said.

"She will." Rory smiled. "You know, I think the feeling's mutual."

"What do you mean?" Jess asked.

"How you feel about her. I think the feeling's mutual." She said softly.

Jess gave her a small smile. He then sighed. "I should get back."

"Yeah I should get home. Mom and Dad are telling Katie and LJ now… so I might be needed there." Rory said getting up.

Jess followed her. "Thanks." He said.

"For what?"

"For always knowing what to say." He said.

"That's what cousins are for." Rory smiled.

Jess smiled and they both headed back, Jess to the apartment and Rory back home.

Rory entered the house to find her parents sat on the couch with Katie and LJ. "Everything ok?" She asked.

Katie got up and ran to her hugging her. "Rory!"

"Whoa, hey sis." Rory said wrapping her arms round her younger sister.

"Grandma's sick." Katie sniffed.

Rory felt a lump in her throat. "I know..."

"Is she going to die?" She sniffed.

Rory glanced over at her parents and then down at her sister. "Come here." She said leading her to the couch. In all honesty, Rory hadn't even thought about how much longer their Grandma had left. She hadn't asked. She didn't even really want to know.

"We're all going to die one day Katie." Rory said softly. "Not for a long time yet, but it will eventually happen. When the time comes for Grandma, it will be upsetting. Really upsetting." She said as she glanced at her parents who gave her a slight nod. She could tell they were getting emotional as well.

"But I promise you, Grandma will be very happy. Because she will be with Grandpa. I know you never met him but he was an amazing Grandpa and he and Grandma loved each other so much. So she'll be happy because they'll be back together." She said. "So you don't need to worry. Let's enjoy the time we have left with her yeah?"

Katie sniffed but nodded.

"Why don't you go read LJ a bedtime story and then I'll come read you one?" Rory forced a smile out.

Katie nodded and took her brother upstairs.

Rory let out a breath and put her head in her hands. Lorelai put a hand on her back. "You ok?"

Rory just nodded, getting up. "I need to study." She said heading to her room.

"Rory..." Luke said.

"I'm fine." Rory said trying to remain numb.

"She's bottling it up." Lorelai said as they heard Rory's bedroom door shut.

"I know." Luke sighed. "Come on, let's go sort out the kids and then get to bed. I don't know about you but I'm exhausted."

"Yeah me too." Lorelai sighed following her husband upstairs.

* * *

During the week, Rory had tried to take her mind off her Grandma's cancer. She just couldn't think about what it meant so she focused her energy on the stupid bet she had made with Tristan about the test on the Friday. She would be damned if she let him win so she spent all her free time studying for it. When Friday came and the test was done, she was feeling pretty confident about it.

However, on Monday, when they all received their tests back in class she was devastated to find a big red D on her paper. When the bell rang signalling the end of the class, she made a hasty retreat not wanting to have to deal with Tristan right at that moment. He had been his usual cocky jerky self ever since the bet was made and she could do without seeing his smug face. Her hasty exit hadn't stopped him from following her though.

"Mary!" He called.

She could sense the smirk on his face so she started walking quicker.

"Mary, wait up!" Tristan said running to catch up with her.

"Go away Tristan. I'm not in the mood." She snapped.

"Aw Mary, I didn't think you'd be such a sore loser." He smirked.

"Leave me alone." Rory said.

"We made a bet. Just because you lost it doesn't mean you can go back on the deal." He said.

"I don't care about the stupid bet, Tristan! Just leave me alone! I'm not in the mood for this right now. With everything else going on..." She found herself saying without meaning to. She felt tears well up in her eyes and fought them back.

Tristan noticed them though and dropped his act immediately. "Ok, I'm sorry. I was just joking around. Is this because what Paris said? Because it's just one grade..."

"It's not just because of that." Rory said.

"Well is it the bet then? I thought you were up for it..."

"My Grandma has cancer!" Rory blurted out.

Tristan was shocked. "Wow...uh...I'm sorry..."

Rory couldn't stop the tears falling now and Tristan noticed they were starting to get an audience so he pulled her into one of the empty classrooms. He watched as Rory started to pace around. "My life's just crap at the moment. I found out last week that my Grandma has cancer and there's nothing that she can do about it. She's going to die just like my Grandpa did and my dad's going to lose both his parents and it's not fair! And then I worked my butt off for this test only to find I'm big fat failure and all you can go on about is the stupid bet!" She exclaimed. "So I'm sorry if I don't want to go get a coffee with you but I've got other people and things to think about right now!" She finished her rant. She wiped some tears off her face but they kept falling. She saw Tristan just watching her. "What?" She exclaimed.

"Come here." He said.

"What?" She said confused.

"Just come here." He said.

Rory walked towards him and was surprised when Tristan gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry about your Grandma. That sucks." He said.

Rory let out a breath and found herself accepting the hug. "I just...I have to be strong for her and for my sister and brother. I think this is the first time I've cried about it." She said quieter.

"Well it's good to let it out sometimes even if I'm the punching bag." He said.

Rory pulled away from him and smirked a little at that. "Sorry. I think it just all got on top of me." She admitted.

"It's fine. Forget about the bet. Focus on your family. And don't worry about the grade. You're new here. It was going to take time to catch up and you will, I'm sure." He said.

Rory was taken aback by the sincerity in his voice. "Wow I think I preferred the jerky version of you better. Nice Tristan is freaking me out a little." She joked.

He chuckled. "Sorry. I can be a jerk again if you like." He smirked.

Rory smiled. "No, it's nice to see another side to your bravado. Didn't know you had layers." She joked.

"Everyone has layers." He joked.

Rory smirked and wiped her eyes. "I better get home. I need to pick up my sister from school." She said, heading for the door.

"Ok. Just remember what I said. You're not a failure. You're one of the smartest people here. You'll catch up, don't worry. And I'm sorry. Again. About your Grandma." He said sincerely.

Rory looked back at him and gave him a small smile. "Thanks Tristan."

"See you tomorrow, Rory." He smiled.

She gasped and pointed accusingly at him. "You do know my name!"

Tristan smirked. "Never said I didn't know it."

"You're infuriating." Rory rolled her eyes.

"Well I guess that's better than cocky egomaniac." He smirked.

Rory just shook her head. "Bye Tristan." She said and then left, heading out of the school and towards the bus stop.

* * *

She collected Katie from school on the way home. LJ was at the inn that day with her mom so she was going to come home with her.

"Do we have anything to eat?" Katie asked as they entered the house.

"Go check the fridge and cupboards." Rory smiled. "We probably have something."

Katie headed for the kitchen while Rory sat down on the couch letting out a big sigh. Katie then came back in with a couple of pop tarts. "I'm going to go do some homework." She said.

"Ok. Don't get crumbs everywhere. You know what dad's like." Rory smirked.

"I won't!" Katie grinned, heading upstairs.

Rory stayed on the couch and leant her head back on it. That was where Luke found her when he got back from the diner.

"Hey." He said.

"Oh hey." Rory said.

"Where's Katie?"

"Where do you think?" Rory smirked. "Doing her homework."

"Hey don't knock it. You were just like her. Still are." Luke chuckled.

Rory laughed. "Yeah…" She said. She then went quiet for a moment.

Luke noticed and went to sit next to her. "Look, I know you've said you're fine, you know with everything that's happening with your Grandma, but…."

Rory turned to him feeling tears prick her eyes.

"Hey come here." He said pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry." She sniffed. "I just…I wanted to be strong for Katie and LJ, and for you and mom."

"You don't have to be. It's our job to be strong for you." He said softly.

"God I was a mess at school today. I completely broke down on Tristan." She said pulling away a bit and wiping her eyes.

"About what? About your Grandma?" Luke asked concerned.

"Yeah. I guess I was sort of bottling everything in about that but also this test I did on Friday and I worked really hard on, I got the results back today and I..uh..I got a D.." She admitted, sniffing slightly.

"A D?" Luke asked surprised.

"Yeah…" Rory said quietly. "It kind of made me feel like a failure."

"Hey, look at me." He said.

Rory looked up at him.

"You are not a failure. Don't ever think that ok? You've just started at that school. You're bound to be behind in some subjects. You'll catch up." He said softly.

Rory gave him a small smile. "You really think I can do it?"

"I know you can do it." He smiled.

"Thanks dad." She said quietly.

Luke pulled her into a hug. "You're an incredible kid, you know that? You are never going to be a failure to me. I'm so proud of you. I know things aren't exactly great at the moment but you don't need to hide how you're feeling from me or your mom. We're here for you ok? Always." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Thanks." Rory said. She then got up. "We've got another test on Friday so I think I'm going to study for a bit before dinner."

Luke nodded. "Sure. I know I'm not great at that stuff but if you need any help studying or need me to test you or something, I'm right here."

Rory smiled. "Ok thanks." She said before heading to her room.

"Rory?" Luke said.

"Yeah?" She said turning back.

"Who's Tristan?" He asked.

 **Hope you liked it! :) Please keep leaving reviews as I love hearing what you all think! :) Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow I'm really overwhelmed by the response to this story so far! Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews! :) Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 4

Throughout the week, Rory was busy studying for her test determined to get a better grade in Mr Medina's class. Her parents had helped her study and tested her on everything and she was gradually growing more and more confident about doing well on the test. The only setback during the week was due to Parent's evening at her school. Both her parents had gone but apparently something had gone down between Mr Medina and her mom. She'd only heard snippets from the short argument it had cause between her parents but it seemed like her teacher had hit on her mom. Her mom had obviously closed him down immediately but she knew it had caused some tension. Luckily it blew over and the subject was agreed not to be spoken about again.

When Friday arrived, Luke had woken Rory early to make sure she wasn't late for the test. Rory arrived at school and sat down in Mr Medina's classroom to sit the test. She remembered her dad's advice about taking a minute before answering the questions and it worked. She finished the test happily, knowing she had done much better. She was exiting the class after when she heard a familiar voice.

"Someone looks happier." Tristan said appearing at her side.

"Yeah well I think I may have aced that test." Rory said.

"You thought that last time though and look what happened." He smirked.

Rory gave him a look.

"Too soon?" Tristan grinned cheekily.

Rory just rolled her eyes. "Not even you will get me out of this mood today." She said.

"Good to know." Tristan chuckled. "That's actually good as I was going to ask when you would like to go for that coffee?"

"What?" Rory said. "You said to forget about that stupid bet."

"I know but that was when you were upset. I didn't mean forget about it indefinitely." He smirked.

Rory just shook her head. "And there I was thinking you were actually not an idiot." She said. "You'll never stop, will you?"

"Come on, what's the harm in one coffee?" He asked.

"I'll tell you why. Because it will be all around this school by tomorrow and then Paris will hate me even more and right now, I could do without being public enemy number one with her." Rory said. "So just leave it okay?" She said walking away, leaving Tristan standing there.

* * *

The following week was focused on Rory's 16th birthday that was coming up on the Friday. She was having a party at her house and the whole town was invited. Or that was what she thought until Tristan came up to her at the lockers. She had deliberately tried to avoid him, knowing he would just keep going on about that coffee.

"Happy Birthday." He said.

"It's not my birthday." Rory frowned.

"No but it will be on Friday the 8th of October, at 4:03am..." He started reading of an invitation.

"What is that?" Rory asked snatching it from him. Her eyes widened when she read the invitation that had been written by her Gilmore grandparents. They were to the party at her house on Friday that her mom had planned. "Who else got these?" She asked.

"I don't know. The whole class, I think!" Tristan chuckled.

"Ugh why would they do this?" She demanded. She turned to Jess who had joined them at the lockers. "Did you know about this?"

"Nope." Jess said, hiding his smirk.

"It's not funny!" Rory exclaimed.

"It is kind of funny." Jess chuckled. "You must have wondered why they had been so quiet over the birthday planning. Planning parties is what they do. They were obviously planning to do something to contribute to it."

Rory groaned. "Great! Now I have to converse with people who hate me on my birthday!"

"I don't hate you." Tristan pointed out.

"Yeah well you might be the only one." Rory scowled. "I can't believe they did this!" She said before storming off.

"She's really not happy about this, is she?" Tristan said to Jess.

"Oh no. This would be her idea of hell." Jess said. "Having to socialise with people who don't even give her a second glance here. Just what you'd want on your birthday."

"I can try and talk to the people in the class if you like. Lie and say it's been cancelled or something or persuade them not to come." Tristan offered.

"Really? Why would you do that?" Jess asked.

"Well I'd hate it if it was my birthday and a lot of people had been invited behind my back." He shrugged.

"And there wouldn't be any other reason why you're doing this? Not to get into someone's good books for starters?" Jess raised his eyebrows.

Tristan smirked a little. "Well maybe..."

"You're going to have to work a bit harder than that." Jess smirked. "See you around." He said walking off.

"Yeah see ya." Tristan said.

* * *

The week went quickly for Rory. She had told her parents about the invitations, who were just as angry as her about it. Her mom had had a huge argument with her Grandma about it over the phone but luckily it ended with the outcome that she wanted. Her grandparents would take back the invitations and pretend that there had been a big misunderstanding. Rory relaxed after that, glad that her party would just be with the town and people she cared about.

At 4:03am, Rory heard Lorelai come into her room and lie down next to her on the bed. "Hey birthday girl..." She whispered.

"Hey..." Rory smiled.

"So how does it feel being 16?" Lorelai asked.

"Pretty much the same." Rory said.

"I can't believe it was 16 years ago that I was in that hospital..." Lorelai said quietly.

Rory snuggled into her mom, knowing what the outcome of that awful night was for her mom.

Lorelai had made it a tradition to tell Rory about her birth every birthday. It was hard to start with, especially with all the bad memories, but it was getting easier and she was determined to focus on the positives. "Yep this time 16 years ago, I was swearing like a sailor..."

"Oh boy..." Rory said closing her eyes.

"And then suddenly your head..." Lorelai said.

"Night mom." Rory said sleepily.

* * *

That morning, Rory woke up to the traditional coffee cake and balloons at the kitchen table that her dad had made. Her Grandma, Jess, her parents, Katie and LJ were all at the table. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all grinned.

Rory smiled. "Thank you."

"I made you a card!" LJ said proudly running up to her and handing her a handmade one.

Rory smiled down at the vivid drawing. "Thank you. I love it bro." She said giving him a hug. She then sat down to eat and open more of her cards. The presents were being left until the party.

After school, Rory returned to the house where the living room had been decorated with balloons and streamers. Soon the party was in full swing with all the townspeople arriving and wishing her a happy birthday. Rory sat with Lane around the table that had her presents on and people urged her to open them. She started with her parents' one, which was a brand new iBook. "No!" She squealed. "Oh my god, thank you!" She exclaimed launching herself at Lorelai and then at Luke. "This must have been expensive." She said.

"That's what we told the people in the shop." Lorelai joked.

"I love it!" Rory grinned.

She then proceeded to open the rest of her presents which included a book that she had really wanted from Jess, some really expensive looking necklace from her Gilmore grandparents, some stationery for school and several other items which she gratefully thanked everyone for.

Sookie then came in with the cake, which to Rory's amusement and slight embarrassment had her face on. Everyone sang happy birthday and then after blowing out the candles and making a wish, she started handing out slices to everyone there.

As the party continued, the music blaring, Rory looked around at all her friends and family and smiled. This was exactly what she had wanted. She walked by the front door and was surprised to see Tristan coming in.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I got an invitation." He said.

"Yeah but my grandparents..." Rory said.

"Did you really think I wouldn't come?" He smirked.

"Well I guess it was more wishful thinking than anything…" She said dryly.

"Ouch." Tristan smirked. "Now I'm in two minds as to whether to give this to you or not." He said holding out a bag.

"You bought me a present?" Rory asked surprised.

"Well it is your birthday. I thought it was mandatory to bring presents." He said.

Rory took the bag suspiciously and looked inside. She was stunned to find a lovely understated silver bracelet. "Tristan, this is..." She said, lost for words.

"I wasn't really sure if you wear jewellery that much but I thought it looked nice." He shrugged.

Rory looked up at him. "It's beautiful." She said. "Thank you."

"Beautiful as you." He smirked.

"And he's back.." Rory rolled her eyes.

"Well I did say I wouldn't stop trying." He grinned cheekily. "So are you actually going to invite me in or am I going to have to stand by the door like a lemon?"

Rory smirked. "Fine, come in. I can't really tell you to leave now, can I?"

Tristan smirked and followed her in.

As they were heading to the living room, they bumped into Jess who smirked. "Why am I not surprised?" He said.

"What? I got an invite!" Tristan defended himself.

Jess just rolled his eyes. "Yeah well good luck with Luke." He joked and walked off.

"Who's Luke?" Tristan asked.

"My dad." Rory smirked. "Don't worry, his bark is worse than his bite." She joked, leaving Tristan slightly unnerved.

Meanwhile, Lorelai and Luke were just walking back into the living room when they saw Rory and Tristan start talking to Lane.

"Who's that?" Luke asked protectively.

"No idea." Lorelai asked, just as intrigued.

"Tristan." Jess said as he walked past them.

"Who's Tristan?" Luke asked.

"Just this guy from school." Jess said. He smirked as Luke didn't take his eyes off Tristan. "Put away your pitchfork, Uncle Luke. He's actually alright."

"You're friends with him?" Lorelai asked not to be nosy but she just wondered why Rory hadn't mentioned him before.

"Yeah sort of." Jess shrugged. "He's ok. He's one of the more normal ones at school." He said leaving them to it and walking over to the group.

* * *

As the party drew to a close, more and more people started leaving but the party hadn't finished yet. Lorelai had a glint in her eye and picked up a slice of cake. Luke walked up to her. "Don't you even think about it. It always take ages to clean up." He growled.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"You know what." He said.

"Oh this!" She grinned and threw the cake towards Rory, who was still talking with Lane, Jess and Tristan.

"Hey!" Rory exclaimed, looking up. She had to laugh when she saw her mom's grinning face. "Oh it's on!" She exclaimed jumping up and throwing some mallomars back at her.

"What is going on?" Tristan asked amused by the sudden change of activity.

"It's tradition." Lane explained. "A mother-daughter food fight, although normally it turns into a full scale one."

"Yeah I'd be careful if I were you. You're probably Rory's first choice of a target..." Jess smirked.

As he said that, a piece of cake was thrown at Tristan by a smirking Rory. "Hey!" He said getting up.

"Bit of payback!" Rory grinned.

"For what?" He exclaimed.

Rory just smirked and picked up a cupcake and aimed it at him and it landed right in his face, causing Jess and Lane to laugh.

Tristan wiped it off. "Ok you want to play dirty?" He smirked, grabbing a bowl of jelly.

"No!" Rory exclaimed. "That's not fair!"

Lorelai watched amused as Tristan dropped the whole bowl of jelly onto Rory's head while Luke wasn't really sure what to think of this boy.

"Tristan!" Rory exclaimed.

"Sorry, just a bit of payback." He smirked.

Rory scowled and grabbed the bowl of cream that was on the table and dropped it on him.

As the two continued their food fight, Lane turned to Jess. "And she says she doesn't like him?"

"Yep. Couldn't be more obvious right?" Jess smirked.

"Oh yeah. Totally obvious." Lane laughed.

* * *

After the food fight ended and Tristan and Rory got cleaned up, Tristan started to get ready to leave. Rory followed him to the door and smirked. "Just to say I now have photos of you covered in cream, chocolate and cake..."

"Great..." He muttered.

Rory grinned. "So you better be nice to me from now on!" She joked.

Tristan smirked. "When am I not nice to you?"

"Uh like every day when you're annoying the hell out of me." She exclaimed.

Tristan chuckled. "Yeah well you got your revenge."

"It did feel good." Rory smirked.

Tristan chuckled. "See you at school."

"Yeah see ya." Rory said, smirking when she saw Tristan wipe some cake that he had missed out of his hair. "Hey Tristan?" She called.

"Yeah?" He said turning round.

Rory hesitated for a minute. "My dad's diner does the best coffee. I always say it's a sin if people don't try it." She said.

Tristan smirked. "Then I'd be a fool to turn down the offer."

Rory smiled. "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." Tristan smiled. "See ya. Mary." He smirked.

Rory rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smirk. "See ya bible boy." She joked, watching him get into his car and leave. As he left, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She watched as his car drove out of sight and then she slowly walked back inside to help with the clean-up. Had she really just agreed to a date with Tristan? This could have just been the stupidest decision she had ever made. What had she gotten herself into?

 **Hope you liked it! :) Please keep the reviews coming! You have no idea how happy it makes me to read what you all think so thank you! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 5

"Rory?" Lorelai called through her daughter's locked bedroom door. "You've been in there all morning. Is everything ok?" She asked. Lorelai had noticed something was wrong when her daughter didn't even appear for Luke's pancakes.

"I'm fine." Rory said sitting on her bed. In reality, she was freaking out. _How could she have agreed to a date with Tristan? And how was she going to tell her parents? Well her dad was going to find out when she took Tristan into the diner anyway. Why on earth had she been that stupid to suggest the diner?_

"Rory..." Lorelai said in a voice that Rory knew all too well. It was the voice that her mom didn't believe a word she was saying.

Rory sighed and went and unlocked the door, finding her mom standing outside. "Where's Katie and LJ?" She asked looking round hoping it would distract her mom. But also she could remember hearing them that morning.

"Diner." Lorelai said. "Your dad offered to take them so I could talk to you."

Rory groaned. "Dad was worried too?" She cringed.

"Hon, we were both worried. You don't normally lock yourself in your room all morning and you definitely don't miss your chance of having pancakes for breakfast." Lorelai said.

Rory sighed.

"What's going on?" Lorelai asked.

Rory glanced up at her mom and knew she had to tell her. "You won't like it..."

"I'd still rather know." She said.

"I…have a date…" Rory said, sighing and going back to sit on her bed.

Lorelai was surprised. "A date? Uh ok..." She said trying to get her mind round the fact that her 16 year old daughter was obviously now interested in boys. She pushed aside what had happened to her that age and slowly went and sat down next to her. "With who?" She asked.

"Tristan..." She said.

"Really? I thought you hated that guy..." Lorelai said although she did remember back to the party last night.

Rory shrugged. "I don't know what to think anymore. He can annoy the hell out of me and be the most inconsiderate cocky egomaniac ever but then other times..."

"Other times what?"

"He can be really sensitive and nice. I told him about Grandma and he just hugged me and said sorry. He just...he has two sides to him and I don't know what to think anymore." Rory admitted.

"Ok...well if you were in two minds, why did you agree to go on a date with him?" Lorelai asked.

"Because of the stupid bet…" She muttered.

"Ok you've lost me now." Lorelai said completely confused.

Rory sighed. "That test, the one I got a D on. At the beginning of the week, we bet that if I got a higher grade than him, he would stop bothering me every day. If he beat me, he would get me to go out for a coffee with him. And I well, you know, lost..."

Lorelai couldn't help but smile. "And you never go back on a deal." She understood.

Rory shrugged. "He won, fair and square. At first I said no and amazingly once I'd had my freak out, he said to forget about it. But I don't know. Yesterday was fun and before I knew it, I was asking him if he wanted coffee at the diner."

Lorelai smirked at that. "Your dad's diner?"

"I know! How stupid was that? Dad's going to be glaring at him all the time. Not the brightest idea of mine." Rory groaned.

"Ok you have to calm down." Lorelai said finally.

Rory glanced at her. "You're not mad? I thought you'd freak out…" She admitted.

"About you going on a date?" She asked.

Rory nodded. "I just thought you'd be worried about me going out with a boy..."

Lorelai sighed. "Sweets, I'm always going to worry about you. That's my job as a mom." She said. "But I knew this time would come at some point. I didn't expect you to live like a nun forever... though I'm sure your dad had other ideas." She joked.

Rory smirked at that. "I'm sorry..."

"No you don't need to be sorry. I'm just glad you told me what was bothering you. I was thinking all sorts!" Lorelai said.

"So what should I do?" Rory asked.

Lorelai took a deep breath. "Do you like Tristan? Like in that way?"

"I don't know." Rory admitted. "I guess even when he's been annoying, I'm still thinking about him. I kind of like the rhythm we've gotten into. The banter, I guess, is fun. And then he can be really nice at times too."

"It sounds like you may have some feelings there then." Lorelai said gently.

"I guess...maybe… but I'm Rory. I'm the girl who gets hit in the head with a volleyball because I was too focused reading my book than paying attention to what the guys were doing. I don't get feelings for boys…or maybe I do" Rory admitted.

"Well maybe you should take him to Weston's instead of the diner. Let me warn your dad first." She joked.

Rory chuckled. "That might be a good idea." She agreed.

"What time are you meeting him?"

"About 1, I think."

"Ok, well you better get ready then and I'll give you a lift." Lorelai said getting up to leave to let her get changed.

"Mom…" Rory said.

"Yeah?"

"What should I wear?" She asked with slight panic.

Lorelai smiled. "What are your options?" She asked.

* * *

As they drove over to the square, Rory glanced over at her mom. "What are you going to tell Dad?" She asked nervously.

"Oh hon, I can't keep this from him." Lorelai said.

"I know. I just...he's going to freak, I know he will." Rory said worried.

"Just like you thought I would?" Lorelai smirked.

Rory had to smile at that. "Yeah but he definitely is going to freak."

Lorelai sighed. "Well to him, you're still his baby girl." She said sadly.

"I know..." Rory sighed.

Lorelai glanced over at her daughter. "Do me one favour ok?"

"Anything." Rory said.

"Just be careful ok? If things go well and well they, you know, progress and you two start dating, just promise me you'll be careful." She said.

Rory nodded understanding her mom's desire in not repeating history. "I promise."

Lorelai nodded and looked back at the road as they drove into the square. "Oh looks like he's here already." She said nodding towards Weston's where Tristan was standing outside of.

Rory suddenly felt flutters as she saw him. "Yeah..." She said not realising her smile or how her face immediately went soft.

Lorelai smiled. "Look, even if it doesn't go well, at least you tried right?" She said understanding her nerves.

"I guess..." Rory said. She leant across to kiss her mom on the cheek. "Thanks mom." She said. She then took a deep breath and got out the jeep.

Lorelai watched as her daughter walked over to Tristan and then watched as they disappeared into Weston's. She then let out the breath she was holding. Of course her daughter starting to date and liking boys worried her. She couldn't help it but she knew she had to stay calm for Rory's sake. She couldn't freak out like her own mother did because then Rory would start sneaking around behind her back and she definitely didn't want that. She parked the jeep outside the diner and then went inside. She had to smile when she saw her kids trying to help out Luke. Katie was at the register and LJ was walking around trying to take orders in his little baseball cap.

"Mommy!" He beamed as he spotted her, completely forgetting about the conversation Miss Patty was trying to have with him, and ran and jumped into her arms.

"Hey sweetheart! Trying to help daddy again?" She grinned.

"I take orders!" LJ said proudly.

"Wow that is a responsible job!" Lorelai laughed walking up to the counter, smiling over at Katie who grinned back.

Luke then came out of the kitchen. "Oh hey!" He smiled at his wife.

"Hey back. You know there are rules about child labour you know?" She joked.

"They wanted to help!" Luke said.

Lorelai grinned. "Well that's because they want to be like you, you're their hero." She didn't miss that proud smile that appeared on his face. "So...uh...I found out what was wrong with Rory." She said.

"Really? What was it? Is she ok?" Luke asked concerned.

"It was to do with a boy." She said nonchalantly. _One, two, three..._ She counted in her head.

"Wait what? A boy? What boy? I swear if he's done anything..." Luke started ranting.

"Luke, relax." Lorelai said. "She was freaking about a date. She's completely fine. She's not been hurt."

Luke calmed down a little but he was still worried. "She's got a date?" He asked.

"Yep." Lorelai said innocently holding out her empty mug to him.

Luke absentmindedly filled it up. "With who?"

"Tristan. You know that guy who was at the party last night." Lorelai said.

"You mean the guy that she says she hates?" Luke exclaimed. "I thought he annoyed the hell out of her?"

"He does but it doesn't mean she doesn't like him. I annoyed the hell out of you remember? You still liked me." She pointed out.

Luke groaned. "So when's the date?" He asked.

"Right now." Lorelai said.

"What?"

"Yep they're at Weston's as we speak." Lorelai said. "And don't even think of going there to spy on them."

"But..."

Lorelai reached over and put her hand over his. "Hon, I know it's hard. Trust me, I wasn't exactly filled with joy when she told me but the thing that matters is that she did tell me. Would you prefer she snuck around with him behind our back?" She said softly.

Luke sighed. "I guess not." He said grudgingly.

"We need to trust her. I know it's hard but we knew this would happen at some point." Lorelai pointed out.

"I just wish it wasn't this soon." He admitted.

"You wanted her to wait until she was 30?" Lorelai smirked.

"Yes, maybe even older." Luke said dryly.

Lorelai smirked.

"I swear if he hurts her, I'll kill him." Luke grunted.

"And I will be right behind you in that queue." Lorelai smiled. "But right now, we need to trust her."

"I do trust her." He said.

"She's promised me that she'll be careful. I believe her, Luke. She wants to go to Harvard. She won't want to jeopardise that. And if Tristan really cares about her, he won't jeopardise that either." Lorelai said.

Luke sighed.

Lorelai smiled and leaned across the counter to give him a kiss. "You know Rory loves you right? She respects you so much. Let's give this guy a chance ok?"

"Fine… but I still don't like any of this." He grunted in defeat.

* * *

As Rory walked over to Tristan, she saw that trademark smirk appear on his face. "Hey Mary..."

She rolled her eyes at his continuous taunt of a nickname. "Hey." She smiled.

"So...Shall we?" He asked gesturing to the door to Weston's.

"Uh oh yeah sure…" Rory said.

"So why the change of location?" Tristan asked as they lined up to get their coffee.

"Because I didn't exactly want my dad watching us the whole time." She admitted. She got a piece of cake to go with her coffee and then they went to sit at a table in the corner furthest away from the window, to make it harder for certain prying eyes. She didn't really know what to say once she had sat down. She had never felt this awkward with Tristan before. She glanced up at him and before he could say anything she blurted out, "I nearly didn't come today."

"Really? Why?" Tristan asked.

"I freaked out." Rory admitted.

"Why?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

Rory suddenly started to have doubts. Maybe this was just getting coffee to him? Had she got this wrong and he didn't see this as a date? "Well...uh...oh god I feel stupid now. I thought this...you, me...I thought...is it a date?"

Tristan smirked at her rambling.

"Ok forget I said anything. I obviously got it wrong..." Rory said suddenly really embarrassed, looking back down at her food.

"Do you want it to be a date?" Tristan asked.

Rory looked up at him. "I don't know." She admitted. "What counts as a date? I haven't exactly done this before."

Tristan shrugged. "Me either." He said. He could have laughed at the shock on Rory's face. "I mean dating...I haven't really dated before. Sure I've hung out with girls and stuff but nothing serious."

"But you wanted to do the dating thing with me?" Rory asked hesitantly.

"You're different to all the other girls. You're smart, you're funny, and you're beautiful. I knew I couldn't be my normal idiot self with you. I didn't want to be. I guess you sort of changed how I wanted myself to be. You made me realise there was more to just silly little hookups." He admitted.

Rory was taken aback by his honesty. "Really?"

"I know I have a reputation at school. I know people have probably warned you off me. But I really like you, Rory. I don't want to mess you around. I think we could have something good together." He said.

Rory could tell he was being sincere. "You do know my name." She said with a little smirk.

Tristan smirked. "Never said I didn't know it."

Rory rolled her eyes. "So I guess the gentlemen pays on the first date then, right?" She smirked.

Tristan chuckled. "That is the tradition." He nodded. He looked across at her trying to gauge her expression. "So this is a date then?" He wanted to confirm.

Rory shrugged. "Well when you're not being an arrogant jerk, you are sort of okay." She joked.

"Praise indeed." He chuckled.

Rory looked up and locked eyes with him and she couldn't stop herself blushing.

They continued chatting and Rory started to relax in his company and enjoy herself.

"So your parents? They know about us?" Tristan asked.

"I told my mom." Rory said. "Like I said, I sort of freaked out this morning and she wouldn't leave until she got it out of me. I think she was going to tell my dad."

"And your dad isn't going to take it well?" Tristan asked hesitantly. He'd remembered what Jess had said at the party.

Rory sighed. "He's just really overprotective. I didn't exactly have the most normal of childhoods and it was just me, him and my Grandma for so long."

Tristan frowned. "What about your mom?"

Rory glanced down at her food.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry." He said.

"No it's ok. I guess you'll find out sooner rather than later anyway." She said. She let out a breath. "I didn't know my mom until I was 7." She said.

"What, how?" Tristan asked.

"My grandparents, my mom's parents, had me adopted behind my mom's back when I was a newborn." She said quietly.

"Wow…" Tristan said shocked.

"Obviously I don't remember it personally but apparently the lady who was taking me to my new family got into a car crash on the way there. She died on the scene. Dad was the one who found us." She said.

"So your dad adopted you?"

"Yeah…after fighting social services to let him do so. I guess he was attached from the beginning."

"So he's not your...uh...biological dad? I thought he was just looking from the pictures I saw in your locker…" He asked cautiously.

Rory smirked. "That's when the plot thickens. It was the weirdest bit of fate ever. My mom spent 7 years searching for me only to find we had been in the same town all that time. She worked and lived at the local inn that's on the edge of town so she didn't really come into the square much." She explained. "Anyway, long story short, my parents had met before at a party 16 years ago. When they first met here, obviously they didn't recognise each other but old photos jogged their memories."

"I'm guessing that party resulted in you?" Tristan said.

"Yep." Rory said.

"Wow..." He said. "That is a weird bit of fate, your real dad had to adopt you...that bit is a little funny."

"Anyway, they got together, got married and here we are." Rory said. "So to answer your first question, I guess that's why my dad's so overprotective. Because it was literally just him and me for 7 years."

"Makes sense." Tristan nodded.

"But once he gets to know you, I'm sure he'll like you. And buy my mom a cup of coffee and you've already won with her." She joked.

Tristan chuckled. "Duly noted."

Rory thought for a moment. "I wouldn't change my life for anything though, you know? I know for the first 7 years I had no idea who my mom was but I was happy. My dad gave me an amazing life. And then when mom appeared and I got to know her, it was even better. I wouldn't change anything." She smiled.

Tristan smiled. "That's good."

They finished their cake and coffees and Rory stood up. "Come on, I want you to meet them." She said.

"Really?" Tristan said hesitantly. He'd never met any girl's parents before. Not like this.

"Really." Rory smiled feeling more relaxed and confident. "Please? Plus you need to try one of dad's burgers."

Tristan nodded. "Ok. If you're sure your dad won't kill me?" He joked.

Rory grinned. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"What if he poisons the burger?"

"Urgh I'm telling him to trust you, so why don't you trust him?"

* * *

Lorelai was sitting at the counter with Katie and LJ, having lunch, when she saw Luke's gaze go towards the window and he saw his jaw clench. She looked back and saw Rory and Tristan walking towards the diner. She turned back round to her husband. "Be nice." She warned.

"But..."

"Luke, please." Lorelai said. "For me. For Rory." She said softly.

Rory and Tristan then entered the diner and Rory suddenly felt a bit nervous when she saw her parents turn to them. "Hi..." She said. "Uh...I told Tristan that he should try one of the burgers here."

"Of course. That is a necessity. You can't come here and not have a burger...or coffee, try the coffee, it's to die for." Lorelai smiled.

Rory smiled gratefully at her mom and walked towards the counter. "Oh uh, mom, dad, this is Tristan. Tristan, these are my parents." She said introducing them properly.

"Nice to meet you." Tristan said politely.

"You too." Lorelai smiled. She glanced at her husband and gave him a look.

"Yeah…uh…nice to meet you. I'll just go get that burger." He said disappearing off to the kitchen.

Rory let out a breath and smiled at her mom. "Thanks." She whispered.

"For what?"

"For whatever you said to him."

"I just threatened to let LJ dress like him every day." She grinned.

Rory smirked. "Seriously though. Thanks."

"He loves you, hon." She smiled.

Rory smiled. "Oh is Grandma upstairs?" She asked.

"Yeah I think so." Lorelai nodded.

"Come on." She smiled turning to Tristan. "There's someone else I'd like you to meet." She said grabbing his hand and leading him upstairs.

Luke appeared from the kitchen with the burger. "Where'd they go?" He said.

"Upstairs." Lorelai said.

"Upstairs? To do what?!"

Lorelai had to laugh. "Sure hon, like they would do stuff up there with your mom right there."

Luke felt stupid, forgetting for a nanosecond that his mom was up there. "Oh...yeah.."

"Geez relax Luke! He seems nice, don't you think?" Lorelai said.

Luke just shrugged. "No one is good enough for her."

Lorelai just smiled. _And no one will ever be…_

Meanwhile upstairs Rory knocked on the door of the apartment before entering. "Grandma?" She said.

Katherine looked up from the couch. "Rory!" She smiled. "I didn't know you were coming today."

"I wanted you to meet someone." Rory said giving her a hug. "Grandma, this is Tristan. He's my…uh..friend…" Rory hesitated realising they hadn't exactly talked about what to call each other yet.

He smiled at Katherine. "It's nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you."

"It's lovely to meet you too." Katherine smiled. She winked at Rory knowing there was a more than friends vibe to this. "Rory didn't tell me she had a good looking guy friend."

Rory blushed.

Katherine smirked to show her she was teasing. "Well it's lovely to meet you Tristan."

"I...uh...I'm sorry about you...uh… being sick and everything...Rory kind of told me at school…" Tristan said cautiously.

Katherine smiled sadly. "Thank you."

"I sort of freaked out at school and ended up telling him." Rory said apologetically.

"It's ok." Katherine assured her. "I'm glad you have someone to talk to." She smiled.

Rory gave her a sad smile.

"Yeah, I know what it's like to have someone so close to you go through this. It sucks." Tristan said.

"Sounds like you talk from experience." Katherine said.

"Uh yeah...my grandfather." Tristan admitted. "I...lost him last year."

Rory was surprised. "Oh Tristan, I'm so sorry!" She said.

"I don't really talk about it much." He said. He glanced at Katherine. "Sorry, I shouldn't talk about this here."

"No it's ok." Katherine said. "I'm sorry about your grandfather. Were you close?" She asked sympathetically.

"He was more a father figure to me than my dad ever will be." He said.

"Tristan..." Rory said quietly.

"It's fine." He said giving him a small smile. "He was..uh..ready to go you know?."

Rory glanced at her Grandma and gave her a sad smile.

"Well I'm glad you two have each other." Katherine said. "Life's too short. Promise me you'll both grab it with both hands." She said.

Rory nodded. "I promise." She said quietly, while Tristan nodded.

"Good. Now let's talk about something else. How did your dad react?" She asked Rory, her eyes twinkling.

Rory smirked. "Well he didn't kill him…yet" She joked.

"Wow that is impressive." Katherine laughed. "Come on, I've got some cookies in the cupboard somewhere. Come and sit while I try and find them." She smiled, happy to spend some time with her granddaughter and get to know her probably soon to be boyfriend.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Rory walked Tristan out of the diner and walked him to his car. She was glad at how the day had gone. Her parents had been nice to Tristan, her dad more grudgingly so but she was happy nonetheless. They then spent the best part of the afternoon chatting with her Grandma and she was happy to see her and Tristan get on. Her opinion meant so much to her.

"So today was nice…" Rory smiled as they reached his car.

"Yeah it was. Your family's great." Tristan smiled.

Rory smiled. "Thanks. I…I guess I'll see you at school." She said not really knowing how to end a date.

Tristan smirked. "Rory..."

"Yeah?"

Tristan just leant forward and kissed her gently on the lips. "Thought I'd show you how much I enjoyed today." He joked as he pulled away.

Rory blushed. "Well now I know." She smiled.

"See you at school." He smirked as he got into his car. "Mary." He added before driving off.

Rory couldn't get the giddy smile off her face as she watched his car disappear from sight. She had no doubts now. She was definitely falling for Tristan.

 **So that's it for this chapter! Hope you liked it! I know it's been a lot of Tristan and Rory lately but I promise there will be more of everyone in the next chapters! :) Please keep your reviews coming as I love hearing what you think and they really do motivate me so thanks! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! :) Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 6

Rory heard movement in the living room and turned round in her bed to look at the clock which read 3:30am. She sleepily got up and headed towards the living room and found her mom sat on the sofa with a blanket over her and the window wide open.

"It's freezing in here. Why have you got the window open?" Rory said heading towards the window to shut it.

"No, don't." Lorelai stopped her. "Can you smell it?" She grinned.

"Smell what?" Rory asked.

"Snow! It's coming!" Lorelai grinned.

"Ah that's what this is about." Rory said understanding going to sit next to her mom and using some of her blanket to put over herself.

"Can't you smell it?" She asked.

"You know, I think it's one of the things only you can smell." Rory smirked.

"I love snow." Lorelai smiled. "It's always cheered me up when times were bad."

Rory glanced at her mom and leant her head on her shoulder. "You know what this means right?" She smiled.

Lorelai turned to her in excitement. "Really? A midnight walk in the snow with coffee and donuts?"

"Yep!" Rory grinned. "How fun was it last time? Katie and LJ throwing snowballs at Jess and dad trying to be all grumpy about it but actually enjoying it sercetly."

Lorelai smiled at the memory. "It was fun."

Rory yawned and got up. "Ok as much fun as it is sitting in our freezing cold living room, I've got school tomorrow and need to sleep. Night mom." She said giving Lorelai a kiss on the cheek.

"Night hon." Lorelai smiled watching her disappear off to her room.

* * *

The following day, sure enough, Lorelai's prediction was right. The snow had come quickly and in high volume. Stars Hollow looked like it was covered in a white blanket. She headed to the diner to get some coffee before her day at the inn. She found Luke behind the counter.

"Hey hubby!" She grinned.

"Hey." He grunted.

"Well isn't that a cheery greeting." Lorelai joked.

"Sorry." Luke grunted, leaning over to give her a kiss. "It's just this weather. I hate it."

"How can you hate the snow?" Lorelai exclaimed.

"We're not going through this again. We go through it every year." Luke said giving her a look.

"Well it isn't winter unless we have a snow-related rant from you." She grinned.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Where's LJ today? I thought he was going with you to the inn?"

"Yeah but then I realised I have this long meeting at lunch so there would be no one to watch him. He's at Patty's." She said. "I'll pick him up after my meeting."

Luke nodded. "Ok. Katie and Rory get off to school ok?" He asked.

"Yep everything was fine." She nodded.

"Good." He said.

Just then Katherine appeared with her winter jacket on.

"Where are you going?" Luke asked surprised.

"I just need to go see someone." She said. "Hi Lorelai." She smiled noticing her daughter-in-law.

"Hi Kathy!" Lorelai smiled. "How are you feeling?" She asked. Katherine had had good and bad days with her cancer.

"I'm feeling ok today." She smiled.

"Good." Lorelai smiled.

"Mom, where are you going? It's freezing out. Surely it would be best for you to stay inside in the warmth?" Luke asked concerned. "Are you seeing a doctor or something?"

"No, nothing like that." Katherine assured her son. "I just need to see someone. I won't be long, I promise." She said.

"But.." Luke said.

Lorelai put his hand over Luke's hand. "She'll be fine. Some fresh air might be good for her. You can't keep her in here forever." She said quietly.

Luke sighed. "Ok, but be careful mom please." He said. "And you start feeling sick, please just come back."

"I will." Katherine said. "I'll see you later." She said before leaving.

Lorelai saw the look on her husband's face. "Luke, she'll be fine. She should still be able to go out if she wants to. She's sensible. If she doesn't feel well, she'll come back."

"I know.." Luke sighed. "I just.."

"I know." Lorelai said softly. "Anyway, I better get to the inn but meet you in here for dinner?"

"Sure." He said. "Have a good day."

"You too." She smiled and left after giving him another kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile, Katherine had driven herself to Hartford and had driven into the driveway of the Gilmore Mansion. She got out of her car and went to the door. She took a deep breath before knocking on it.

Richard answered it and was surprised to see her. "Katherine?"

"Hi Richard. I was wondering if I could talk to you and Emily for a minute." Katherine said.

"Uh of course." He said letting her in. "Is everything ok? Lorelai? Rory? The kids?" He asked concerned.

"Oh yes, sorry I didn't mean to worry you. They're all fine." She assured him.

Emily then appeared. "Katherine?" She said surprised. "Were we expecting you?"

"No. I'm sorry I didn't call first but I really need to talk to you. I'm not disturbing anything am I? You're not on your way out?" She asked.

"No you're not disturbing anything." Emily said. "Come on through. Would you like a drink?"

"No I'm ok thanks." Katherine smiled.

The three of them sat in the living room on the couches. Katherine took a deep breath. She knew their relationship with the Gilmores had been rocky but it had definitely improved and she needed their help.

"I need to tell you something and ask you something." She started. "I...uh...I recently got diagnosed with cancer. And it's...uh...it's terminal. There's nothing the doctors can do." She said quietly.

Emily and Richard exchanged shocked glances. "I don't know what to say. I...we're so sorry." Richard said sincerely.

Katherine gave them a small smile. "Thank you. I told the family a couple of weeks ago. I've had my good and bad days but I know it will get gradually worse for me. That's what happened with my husband." She said sadly. "Which is why I need to ask you something before it's too late. I need a huge favour." She admitted.

"You can ask us anything." Richard said.

"I need you to look out for Luke when my time does come to an end." She said quietly. She sniffed a bit fighting back some tears. "I...I know Lorelai will be there for him and will always be there for him but when I go, Luke will be an orphan. It...It would make me feel better if you were there to look out for him as well. He tends to hide his emotions and he might need some parental figures to talk to. It would mean a lot to me if you were there for him." She said quietly.

Richard reached over and took hold of her hand gently. "Of course we will look out for him." He said softly. "Won't we Emily?" He said glancing at his wife.

Emily was quiet for a moment before nodding. "Of course." She said quietly, nodding. "I know what it's like to lose your parents. Of course we'll be there for Luke if he needs us."

Katherine gave her a tremulous smile. "Thank you." She said. She got up slowly. "I better head back or Luke will worry. I'll let you get back to what you were doing. Thank you for your time." She said sincerely. "It really puts my mind at rest."

"Of course." Richard said. "If there's anything we can do, let us know."

"Thank you." She gave him a small smile and then left.

* * *

Later that evening, the weather intensified and a big snowstorm broke out. Lorelai, Katie and LJ were all at the diner for dinner with Luke and Katherine.

"Geez, it's getting bad out there!" Luke said looking out of the window. "Where's Rory and Jess? They should be here by now right?" He said worried.

Lorelai looked at the clock and frowned. "Yeah they should be." She said starting to worry as well. Before she had any time to worry though, her cell rang. She picked it up quickly. "Hello? Rory?" She answered.

"Hi mom!" Rory said.

Lorelai let out a breath. "Hey hon. Where are you? You're not out in this are you?"

"No, we went over to Lane's after school before the storm started. Mrs Kim said we can stay the night." Rory said.

Lorelai relaxed and smiled over at Luke's. "They're at Lane's." She told him and saw him relax. "Ok good." She said.

"Yeah we didn't want to risk heading home in this. Sorry if we worried you." Rory said.

"No it's ok. We're not actually home anyway. We're stuck at the diner." Lorelai said.

"Oh right ok. Well assure dad that Jess and I are fine." She smiled.

Lorelai smiled. "I will." She said softly. "How did you get Mrs Kim to agree to Jess staying the night anyway?" She smirked.

Rory laughed. "Well it's on condition that he sleeps about 10 feet away from Lane." She joked.

"Sounds about right." Lorelai laughed. "Well have a good time and we'll see you tomorrow." She said.

"Yeah we can have our snow walk tomorrow." Rory smiled.

"Sounds good hon. Night."

"Night mom." She smiled.

Lorelai hung up and looked over at Luke. "They're fine. Mrs Kim said they can stay the night there." She said.

Luke nodded. "Good." He smiled. He then spotted the reenactors walking by the diner. "Geez they're still doing that stupid reenactment?" He exclaimed.

"It's tradition." Lorelai smiled watching the reenactors get into position.

"It's stupid!" Luke ranted. "It's freezing out and what's the point? It's a stupid concept anyway!"

Katherine just shook her head. She was used to her son's ranting. "Ok so I guess you're all stuck here tonight. Who's up for a sleepover with Grandma?" She smiled at Katie and LJ.

They nodded excitedly. "Can we bake?" Katie asked.

"Of course! And we can make hot chocolate too." Katherine smiled. "Come on, let's get upstairs. It's warmer up there." She said.

Katie and LJ excitedly followed their Grandma upstairs with Lorelai in tow. Lorelai turned to Luke. "You coming hon?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll be up in a minute." He said.

"Ok." She smiled and headed upstairs.

She helped Katherine get Katie and LJ into pyjamas. Luckily they had some of their spare pyjamas their already in case they ever slept over. Lorelai spotted Katherine by the window in the kitchen and went and joined her. "What are you looking at?" She asked.

"He always does it." She smiled.

Lorelai looked outside and smiled when she saw Luke heading over to the reenactors with a try of hot drinks. "He does this every year?" She asked. She'd never actually witnessed it before.

"Yep. He rants about how stupid it all is and then always prepares some hot drinks and takes them out to them." Katherine smiled.

"He's an old softy really." Lorelai smiled.

"I still remember Will standing out there year after year." Katherine smiled. "Luke thought he was a fool as well." She laughed.

Lorelai smiled. "Well I'm sure William would proud of him taking care of his fellow reenactors." She said.

Katherine smiled. "Oh no he would think he was a big softy as well!" She laughed.

Lorelai laughed. "Guess they're quite similar then."

"Oh yeah very." She smiled.

"Grandma, can we bake now?" Katie asked interrupting them.

Katherine turned back to her granddaughter. "Of course. Are you both ready?" She asked.

Katie and LJ both nodded.

"Lorelai, you want to help?" She asked.

"I think I'll just watch. This feels like a Grandma/Grandchildren activity." She smiled and went and sat down at the table and watched as they all starting baking.

* * *

The following evening, the storm had died down but there was still a lot of snow around so the Danes family all went out for their traditional snow walk much to Luke's chagrin. Even Katherine joined them.

"Are you sure you should be out here mom?" Luke asked as he walked alongside his mom and Lorelai.

"I'm fine." Katherine assured. "Besides I want to make the most of this." She added quietly.

Luke swallowed a lump in his throat when he knew his mom was implying that she may not be here for it next year. "Ok." He said quietly.

They looked up and laughed as Katie and LJ ganged up on Jess and were throwing snowballs at him along with Rory.

"Why am I always the target?" Jess exclaimed.

"Because you're the most fun to annoy!" Rory grinned.

"Poor Jess." Katherine chuckled. "Every year..."

"Nah he enjoys it really." Lorelai laughed. "Plus he always gets even." She smiled as she saw Jess suddenly pick up a whole lot of snow and started to chase Katie and LJ who started shrieking. She glanced at Luke who she caught smiling watching the kids. "Admit it, you're having a good time." She teased.

Luke smirked. "Never."

Suddenly a snowball hit Luke on the arm and Lorelai had to stifle a laugh.

"Hey!" He exclaimed looking up at Rory and Jess who were grinning and Katie and LJ who were giggling.

Lorelai watched Luke to see how he would react.

Luke glanced at his mom. "You want this to be a walk to remember? Watch this." He smirked and he surprised everyone by rolling some snow into a snowball and throwing it into the kids' direction.

Katie and LJ shrieked in delight at their dad joining in and even Rory and Jess were surprised but quickly sprang into action as some snow came heading in their direction.

Soon a full scale snowball fight broke out and Katherine watched on from the side, smiling and laughing, knowing she was definitely going to remember this moment. She caught Luke's eye who smiled at her and nodded before being brought down into the snow by Katie and LJ who had thrown themselves on him. This was definitely going to be a great Christmas. She was going to make sure of it.

 **So I hoped you liked it! :) Please keep reviewing as I love hearing what you think and you really do motivate me to continue so thank you! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all your reviews! :) Here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 7

Rory was coming up to her last week at school before the Christmas holidays and she had something on her mind. She went into the living room where she found her mom working on some paperwork.

"Where's Katie and LJ?" Rory asked.

"At the diner." Lorelai smiled looking up at her. "They like helping out."

Rory smiled. "Yeah I remember helping out there when I was younger. It was fun." She said. "Don't you need to go to the inn today?" She asked.

"I'll probably pop in later but I'm taking the morning to get all these sorted." Lorelai said.

Rory hesitated before sitting down next to her mom. "Can I ask you something?"

Lorelai glanced at her daughter and stopped what she was doing to face her. "Sure." She said.

"Did you ever...did your school ever have formals when you were there?" Rory asked.

"Some yeah." Lorelai nodded.

"Did you go?" She asked.

Lorelai snorted. "Do you think Emily Gilmore would allow me not to go?" She joked.

Rory smirked a little. "I guess not. Was it any good?" She asked.

"It was alright." Lorelai shrugged. "There was dancing and good food. I went with a small group of friends." She said. She looked at her daughter who was obviously thinking about something. "Why?"

"There's a formal at Chilton on Wednesday." Rory admitted. "I don't know whether to go or not. It's not like I have many friends at the school to go with."

"What about Jess?" Lorelai asked.

Rory snorted. "You really think Jess would want to go to a formal?"

Lorelai smirked. "Ok good point. What about Tristan? Isn't he going?" She asked.

Rory shrugged. "I don't know. I feel like it probably wouldn't be his thing." She said.

"Is this why you're hesitant? Because you're nervous about asking him?" Lorelai said suddenly understanding.

"It's just we haven't been dating for that long. I don't even know if we're exclusive yet. We haven't defined ourselves as boyfriend and girlfriend yet." Rory said.

"Rory come on, you really don't think he won't want to go?" Lorelai said. "Because if he knows you want to go, I'm pretty sure he will say yes."

"You think so?" Rory asked looking up at her.

"I do. Now you won't know if you don't ask." Lorelai smiled. "Hey I'll even make you a dress."

"Really?" Rory smiled.

"Sure! It'll be fun!" Lorelai grinned.

"Thanks mom." Rory smiled and gave her a hug.

* * *

The following day, Rory went to school and saw Tristan at the lockers. She took a deep breath and went over to him. "Hey.."

"Hey Mary!" Tristan smiled.

"I...uh...need to ask you something." Rory said.

"Ok but first I need to ask you something." Tristan said pulling two tickets out from his pocket. "I bought these this morning. Will you be my date to the dance?"

Rory was surprised that he had beaten her to it. "Uh...uh...yeah. Yeah I will." She said.

"Good." Tristan smiled. "What was it you wanted to ask me?"

"It doesn't matter." Rory said. "I just...I wasn't sure if you'd even want to go." She admitted.

"It should be a laugh." Tristan shrugged. "Plus I get to go and spend time with you."

Rory blushed. "Well how can I refuse that?" She smirked.

"Although I may have let slip to Paris I was going to you." Tristan admitted.

"Great..." Rory muttered.

"I didn't mean to. It just came out." He said apologetically.

Rory sighed. "It's fine. I guess it was going to come out anyway. Especially if she sees us at the dance together anyway."

"True." Tristan said. "Look, don't let her get you down ok?"

Rory nodded.

* * *

Wednesday soon came and Rory was trying on her blue dress her mom had made for her. "What do you think?" She grinned, twirling around in it.

Lorelai smiled. "Beautiful." She said.

"Pretty!" Katie grinned.

"Thanks sis!" Rory grinned.

Luke then came home at that moment.

"Hey hon! What do you think?" Lorelai smiled gesturing towards Rory.

Luke looked over at Rory and smiled. "You look beautiful." He said softly.

"Thanks dad." Rory smiled.

"Here, I brought some food. Go share it out between you." He said handing Rory the bag.

"Cool!" Rory grinned. "Come on you two." She smiled at her siblings who happily followed her into the kitchen.

"Don't get any down your dress!" Lorelai called.

"I won't!" Rory called back.

Lorelai smiled up at Luke. "She looks great, doesn't she?"

Luke had to smile. "You did a great job with the dress." He agreed.

"But..." Lorelai rolled her eyes knowing her husband was holding something back.

"Is it wise to let her go with Tristan? We don't even know him that well." He said.

"Luke, it's a formal. It's sort of expected to go with a guy. Plus Rory really likes Tristan and she's really excited about this." Lorelai said. She sighed when she saw his frown. She placed a hand on his arm. "She'll be fine. She'll have fun." She assured him.

The doorbell then rang.

"Oh that's Tristan!" Rory said emerging from the kitchen and rushing to the door.

Lorelai glanced at Luke. "Be nice." She warned.

"Fine..." He grunted.

Rory then appeared in the living room with Tristan. "We're ready to go." She smiled.

"Good. Well have fun you two." Lorelai smiled. "Be back by 12 ok?"

Rory nodded. "We will." She promised. "Bye mom!" She smiled giving her a hug. She then gave Luke a hug as well. "Bye dad."

"Bye." He said. They were about to leave when Luke spoke up again. "Hey." He said.

They turned round. "Yeah?" Rory said.

Luke focused on Tristan. "You take care of her ok?"

"Of course." Tristan nodded.

Luke nodded and watched them leave.

"They'll be fine." Lorelai assured him again.

Luke sighed. "He better look after her." He said.

"He will." Lorelai said.

* * *

However, later that evening at the formal, Tristan found Rory sat at one of tables after an ugly confrontation with Paris. "Don't listen to Paris." He sighed sitting down next to her. "She's just jealous."

Rory sighed. "I just don't get why she hates me that much. I haven't done anything to her."

"Don't let her ruin the night for you." Tristan said.

Rory just shrugged, looking down at the table.

Tristan sighed. "Look, let's have one more dance yeah? And then we can leave. We can grab a coffee before going back to yours." He suggested.

Rory looked up at him. "I don't know..."

"Come on. We can kiss in the middle of the dance floor and prove to Paris she can't break us." He joked.

Rory smiled a little at that.

"Come on. Please." Tristan said.

Rory nodded. "Ok."

Tristan smiled and took hold of her hand and led her to the dance floor as a slow song started. He started leading her round in a sort of slow waltz. He spotted Paris glaring at them from the side. He looked back at Rory. "Hey Mary, have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" He said.

Rory blushed a little. "Tristan..."

Tristan leaned forward and kissed her gently. "You look beautiful." He said softly.

Rory smiled as he pulled away from the kiss. "Thanks for trying to cheering me up. You've been great tonight." She said.

As the song finished, they went and got their jackets and then left, heading back to Stars Hollow. They wandered across the square with some coffee.

"What time is it?" Rory asked.

Tristan looked at his watch. "11." He said.

"We have some time. Should we sit for a bit?" She asked gesturing to the gazebo.

"Sure." Tristan said.

They went and sat down on the bench in the gazebo and drank their coffees. Rory glanced at Tristan. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He said.

"Are we...I mean...are you...are you my boyfriend? Like can I call you my boyfriend? Because I know we haven't really discussed it but I mean we're dating, well we're sort of dating aren't we?" She looked up at him to find him chuckling. "What?"

"You're cute when you ramble." He smirked.

"I'm trying to be serious here!" She exclaimed playfully hitting him on the shoulder.

"Sorry." Tristan smirked. "Well do you think we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" He asked.

"Well...I think so. It feels like we are yeah." She said.

"Well then I guess we are." He smiled.

Rory looked up at him. "Do you want us to be?"

"Would I be here if I didn't?" Tristan pointed out.

Rory smiled a little. "I guess not."

"Then you've answered your own question." He said.

Rory smiled and leant her head on his shoulder. "Thanks for tonight. I did enjoy it. Most of it anyway." She said softly.

"Good." He smiled.

* * *

Rory opened her eyes and was confused as to where she was. She looked around and saw Tristan with his eyes closed next to her. They were still in the gazebo. She suddenly panicked noticing that it was much lighter. She glanced at Tristan's watch and her eyes widened when it read 6:30am. "No!" She exclaimed, getting up quickly, waking Tristan up as she did. "No, no, no!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Tristan said.

"We fell asleep!" Rory exclaimed. "It's 6:30! Oh god, this can't be happening!"

Tristan was surprised as he glanced at his watch and then at Rory's panicked face. "Look, it will be fine. I'll come with you to explain. We just fell asleep. It was an accident." He said.

"No! You can't come with me!" Rory exclaimed.

"What?" Tristan said taken aback.

"Please Tristan. You can't come back with me. I don't want you anywhere near my dad right now. He's going to be so angry and I don't want him to take it out on you. Please!" Rory exclaimed.

"But..."

"No please Tristan! Just go home! I'll see you at school." Rory said and then she ran off in the direction of her house, knowing she had messed up big.

She arrived at the house and before she even opened the door she could hear the raised voices of her parents. She cringed knowing this was going to be bad. She took a deep breath before opening the door quietly. She shut it behind her and she heard her parents go quiet.

"Rory?" She heard her mom's concerned voiced.

Rory took a deep breath and walked slowly into the living room. "Hi..." She said quietly.

"Hi? That's all you can say? Where were you? We've been worried sick!" Luke said angrily.

"I'm sorry! I...we left the formal early so we got some coffee when we got here and sat in the gazebo for a bit. We...we must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember was waking up to daylight..." She said quietly.

"You fell asleep with him?" Luke said angrily.

"Nothing happened!" Rory said quickly. "I swear! We sat down and had coffee and then we must have just fallen asleep...Nothing happened!"

"You're not seeing him again. Ever!" Luke said angrily.

"You can't do that!" Rory exclaimed. "He didn't do anything wrong! He wanted to come and explain with him but I told him not to! Nothing happened!"

"I can do that. I'm your dad and I have the right to protect you from guys like Tristan!" He said.

"You don't need to protect me from Tristan!" Rory shouted. "Nothing happened!"

"I don't care! You're not seeing him anymore and you're grounded!" Luke shouted.

"Hey!" Lorelai suddenly intercepted.

"What?" Luke and Rory said at the same time.

"Little ears." She said gesturing to the stairs where Katie and LJ were standing sleepily.

They fell quiet as Lorelai went over to them. "Hey you two. Why don't you go back upstairs? I'll be up in a minute."

"Why are you all shouting?" Katie asked.

"It's nothing for you to worry about. We're just having a little discussion with Rory." Lorelai said.

"It doesn't sound little." Katie said quietly, looking over to her sister and dad who were glaring at each other.

"I promise you everything will be ok. Take your brother upstairs ok? I'll be upstairs in a minute." Lorelai said softly.

Katie nodded slowly and disappeared back upstairs with LJ.

Lorelai sighed and looked back at her husband and daughter. "Are we going to talk about this calmly?"

"I stand by what I've said. She's not seeing Tristan anymore." Luke said.

"You can't do that!" Rory exclaimed.

"Yes I can! I'm your dad!" Luke said firmly.

"Well you're a rubbish one! I hate you!" Rory shouted and ran to her room and slammed her door.

"Well that's not what I mean when I said let's talk about this calmly." Lorelai said.

"Well I'm not calm! She was out all night with him! How are you so calm about this?" He exclaimed.

"I'm not! Trust me, I'm not. But someone has to be." She said, sighing, sitting down on the couch.

"She's not seeing him again. I mean it." Luke said joining her.

"You can't do that." Lorelai sighed.

"Why not?" Luke said stubbornly.

"Because even if we forbid them to see each other, they will find a way. Trust me. Do you really want them sneaking around behind our backs?" She said.

Luke sighed and put his head in his hands. "I just...she stayed out all night." He said.

"I know. And you're right. I'd say we have a right to ground her for a bit but she can't stay grounded forever and you know that. Plus you forget Rory and Tristan go to the same school. We can't monitor her every move." Lorelai said.

Luke sighed. "She said she hated me. She's never said that before." He said quietly.

"She didn't mean it." Lorelai reassured him. "She was angry. You both were."

"I just...I know she said nothing happened but..."

"I know." Lorelai assured him. "But we have to take her word for it."

"I'm still thinking of ways to detach Tristan's head from his body." Luke muttered.

Lorelai had to smirk at that. "Well I would expect nothing less from you." She said. She then sighed. "I know you probably won't want to hear this but I do think he's a good kid. And Rory really seems to like him. She wouldn't go out with a jerk, would she?"

"I don't really want to talk about him right now. I can't." He said.

"Ok." Lorelai said. "Why don't you go and check on Katie and LJ then? Make sure they're ok." She said.

Luke nodded. "Yeah ok." He said getting up.

Lorelai placed her hand on his arm. "We'll get through this ok?"

Luke just nodded and then disappeared upstairs.

* * *

The next few days went by quickly but there was still a tense atmosphere in the Danes household. Rory was barely speaking to Luke and Luke was refusing to take the first move. Lorelai had decided to take the kids over to see Katherine for a few hours at the weekend to get them away from the frosty atmosphere at the house. Jess was there too and she knew the kids loved Jess. Luke insisted on staying at the house as Rory was there and he didn't want to leave her alone.

"So how's everything at the house?" Katherine asked sympathetically having heard what had happened.

Lorelai sighed. "Bad." She admitted. "Luke and Rory aren't talking and I can't seem to get either of them to make the first move." She said.

"Was the argument really that bad?" Katherine asked.

Lorelai nodded. "They both said things. They were both so angry." She sighed. "I mean, I was angry too but I know deep down that nothing happened. Rory wouldn't lie about something like that. But Luke's still intent on hating Tristan. Trust me, I'm not exactly his number one fan but he's intent on hating him and Rory's insistent on defending him. I honestly don't know what to do to make it better." She admitted.

"It'll blow over." Katherine assured her. "Give it time."

"I know but how much time? It's Christmas soon and I don't want it tainted by all of this. I wanted it to be a great day." She said.

"It will be. And if the two of them act immaturely, I'll knock their heads together." Katherine joked.

Lorelai smirked at that. She then sighed. "I've never seen them fight before..."

"Yeah it is a rarity." Katherine agreed. "But this was bound to happen when boys were going to start getting involved." She said. "Luke was always going to be overprotective."

"Yeah I know." Lorelai said. "He was just getting his head round it as well and then this happened."

Just then her cell rang.

"It's like he knows we're talking about him." Lorelai joked seeing the caller ID. "Hey hon." She answered.

"Hey..." Luke said.

"Is everything ok? You sound weird." Lorelai said, causing Katherine to look up.

"Um...your mother just called." He said.

"Oh please don't say she's heard about what happened with Rory." She groaned.

"No...uh...no nothing about that." He said. He hesitated before speaking again. "Lorelai, it's your dad." He said softly.

Lorelai's heart dropped. "What about him?"

"He collapsed. I don't really know the full story but apparently he collapsed at this dinner they were having. They're at the hospital now and he's having tests done." He said.

Lorelai didn't know what to say. Sure, she didn't have the most normal relationship with her dad like most people but ever since he came back into her life, she had grown closer to him and she would never want something like this to happen to him.

"Lorelai?" Luke said bringing her out of her daze. "Do you want to go to the hospital? I can drive." He said softly.

"Uh...yeah. Yeah I want to go." Lorelai said quietly.

"Ok. Leave the kids with mom and meet me back here." He said.

"Ok." She said. She then spoke again. "Luke, tell Rory."

"What?" Luke said.

"Please Luke. You know how close they are. Tell Rory." Lorelai said. "She deserves to know."

Luke sighed but knew she was right. "Yeah ok."

"Thank you." She said. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Ok." Luke said hanging up.

Lorelai got up and grabbed her jacket. "Katherine, can you watch the kids for a couple of hours?" She asked.

"Of course. Is everything ok?" Katherine asked concerned.

"It's my...uh...dad." She said. "He's collapsed. I don't know what's happened but they're at the hospital."

"Oh Lorelai, I'm so sorry." Katherine said softly. "Of course I will watch the kids. Keep me updated yeah?" She said.

Lorelai nodded and gave her a small smile. "Thanks." She said.

Meanwhile, back at the house, Luke hesitated outside Rory's room. He could hear her talking on the phone. He knocked on the door and opened it. Rory turned to him. "Is that Tristan?" He asked.

"You can't keep me from talking to him." She scowled.

"Look, this isn't about that ok? But I need you to hang up." He said.

"Why? You can't stop me from talking to him." Rory said stubbornly.

"Please Rory. I know you hate me right now but this isn't about Tristan. We have to go to the hospital. Your Grandpa collapsed." He said.

"Wait, what?" Rory said her tone completely changing. She went back to her phone. "Tristan, I'll ring you back...Yeah ok...Bye." She said hanging up. She turned back to her dad. "Grandpa's in hospital?" She asked quietly.

Luke sighed. "Yeah. Your Grandma just rang. I don't know the full story but your mom's on her way over and then we're going to go to the hospital. Would you like to come?" He asked, his tone much softer than earlier.

Rory just nodded. "Yeah." She said quietly.

"Ok. Well go get your jacket and then we'll go." He said.

* * *

About 45 minutes later, the three of them were sat in the waiting room. Lorelai glanced across at Luke who was sat next to her and then at Rory who was sat a few chairs apart from Luke. She sighed. "Please just talk to her." Lorelai said quietly to Luke.

Luke looked at her.

"Please. For me." She said quietly. "I'm worried enough as it is without worrying about you two getting into a shouting match again. Please."

Luke sighed but Lorelai was relieved to see him get up and go and sit next to Rory. Luke glanced at her. "You ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Rory said.

Luke sighed. He knew Rory and Richard were close. "Do you remember when we were sat in here waiting for your other Grandpa to have tests done?" He asked quietly.

Rory glanced at him surprised by the subject change. "Kind of." She said quietly.

"Well we were sat exactly like this and you must have noticed how quiet I was because you took hold of my hand and told me so earnestly that Grandpa Will was going to be ok." He said quietly. He glanced across at her and took hold of hand. "So now it's my turn to return the favour." He said. "He's going to be fine." He said softly.

Rory fought back tears. "I don't want him to..." She started.

"He won't. He'll be fine." Luke reassured her.

Rory looked up at him. "I've missed you dad." She said quietly. "I hate fighting with you." She sniffed.

"Yeah not so keen on it myself." He said giving her a small smile.

"I'm sorry." Rory said quietly.

"It's ok." Luke sighed.

"No it's not." Rory shook her head. "I said some things to you. Things I didn't mean." She sniffed. "You're not a rubbish dad. You're the opposite actually. I just...I was angry." She said quietly.

"It's ok." Luke said quietly.

"I don't hate you." Rory sniffed, finally giving in and snuggling into her dad who in return put his arm round her. "I'm so sorry dad."

"Apology accepted." Luke said softly giving her a kiss on the head. "Look, it's going to take some time for me to get over this Tristan thing. But it was wrong of me to tell you that you couldn't see him. And I know nothing happened." He said quietly.

Rory glanced up at him. "Really?"

"I trust you kid. And if you say nothing happened, nothing happened. But you and Tristan, it's going to take me some time so just bear with me ok?" He said.

Rory nodded. "I love you dad."

"Right back at you." Luke said softly. He felt someone sit down on his other side and he saw that Lorelai had moved down the seats and had sat down next to him.

She leant her head on his shoulder. "Thank you." She said quietly.

Luke put his arms round both of them and held them close. "He's going to be fine." He assured them both.

Just then Emily appeared, looking ragged and utterly exhausted. She collapsed in a chair opposite them. "It was angina. He's going to be fine." She said raspily.

Everyone let out a breath of relief. "He's really going to be ok?" Rory asked quietly.

Emily gave her granddaughter a soft smile. "Yeah. I heard the doctor say it himself. Your Grandpa has to exercise more and watch what he eats a bit better but he's going to be fine." She said obviously relieved.

"Can we see him?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, that's why I came out. He's a bit groggy and sleepy so the doctor recommended that we all see him now before he gets some rest." She said.

Rory got up out the seat. "Lead the way." She said.

Emily smiled and got up. She glanced at Lorelai. "Are you coming?" She asked.

"Just give me one minute." Lorelai said quietly.

Emily nodded and went off with Rory.

Luke stood up, ready to go. He glanced at Lorelai who was still sat down. "Are you ok?" He asked.

Lorelai nodded. "I just...he's ok..." She said her voice cracking.

"Hey, come here..." He said pulling her up and into his embrace.

Lorelai finally let her defences down and cried into her husband's shoulder. "I'm sorry...it's just..." She sniffed.

"It's ok." He said completely understanding the way she felt, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"I just needed a minute." She said pulling away slightly. "I had to be strong for Rory." She said quietly.

Luke nodded in understanding. "Come on, let's go and see him." He said softly.

"Thank you. For being here. I couldn't have done this without you." She said quietly.

"I'm always here. I'm not going anywhere." He assured her.

Lorelai gave him a small smile and wiped away her tears. "Ok I'm ready." She said.

"You sure?" He asked softly.

Lorelai nodded. "Let's go." She said.

Luke nodded and took hold of her hand as they disappeared off down the corridor that Emily and Rory had gone down a moment earlier.

 **So I hope you liked it! :) The next chapter will be Christmas Day! Please keep your reviews coming as I love reading them and they really do motivate me so thank you! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay! I've had a busy week and I've not had time to write! Anyways, here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 8

The door to Rory's bedroom opened slowly. "Rory?" A quiet but excited voice said.

Rory looked up sleepily. "LJ?" She said. She glanced at the clock and groaned. "It's 5 in the morning, bro."

"But he came!" LJ said earnestly. "Santa came!"

Rory groaned and buried her head into her pillow. "It's still 5 in the morning." She mumbled sleepily.

LJ ran over to her bed and jumped up on it. "But it's Christmas!" He said excited.

Rory turned over sleepily but couldn't help but smile at the excited face of her brother. She could remember getting as excited when she was younger. "I know, I know." She sighed, finally giving up going back to sleep and sitting up. "Did you see any presents?" She smiled.

LJ nodded excitedly. "Lots and lots! Santa came!" He beamed.

Rory chuckled. "He sure did."

Suddenly another head peeked round the door.

Rory laughed. "Not you as well."

"LJ woke me up first." Katie said but Rory could tell she was as excited.

"Katie, Santa came!" LJ repeated.

"I know." Katie smiled at her younger brother. "I bet he knew just how much of a good boy you've been this year." She said.

LJ beamed.

"Come and sit with us." Rory smiled at Katie.

Katie grinned and jumped up on the bed as well and as LJ started babbling on excitedly about Santa and all the presents and Katie listened patiently, Rory sat there and smiled at her younger siblings. These were the moments to treasure. She remembered being just as excited when she was Katie's age and she didn't want her brother and sister to lose that excitement.

"Let's go wake mommy and daddy!" LJ beamed jumping off the bed.

"Whoa, wait a minute mister!" Rory stopped him. "I know you're excited but I'm doing this for your own good. At least wait another hour before you go to their room or else I think daddy really will kill us." She joked.

LJ giggled but jumped back up on his sister's bed, cuddling into her.

About an hour later, Rory followed Katie and LJ upstairs and smirked as they went charging into their parents' room.

"It's Christmas!" LJ exclaimed jumping onto their bed.

"You couldn't have waited until 7?" Luke groaned, spotting Rory at the door.

"Hey, they wanted to come in at 5. I gave you another hour's sleep. You should be grateful." She grinned.

"Oh yeah, very grateful." Luke said dryly but couldn't help but smile as his son launched himself at him.

"Santa came!" LJ said excitedly.

"He has?" Luke played. "Wow!"

Lorelai smirked and sat up as well. She cuddled Katie who had jumped up onto her side of the bed. She smiled as she saw Rory standing by the door. "Too old to jump on your parents' bed now huh?" She joked.

Rory grinned. "Nah just thought I'd let them wake you up first so I wouldn't get the grief." She joked going and sitting down on the bed.

"So they woke you up at 5?" Lorelai smirked.

"Yep. And as much as I tried to ignore them and go back to sleep, that little one just wouldn't let me." Rory joked, pointing to LJ.

Lorelai grinned "Well they just love their big sister." She said.

"Yeah well I'm quite lovable." Rory grinned.

"Right, come on then. I'm guessing you're not going to let us sleep anymore so I'll go get started on breakfast." Luke said getting up. "First one to the kitchen gets to open the first present." He smirked.

LJ and Katie ran out the door after him, giggling.

Rory glanced at her mom and smiled, giving her a hug. "Merry Christmas, mom."

"Merry Christmas, hon." Lorelai smiled.

* * *

After breakfast, everyone gathered in the living room where LJ was waiting impatiently under the tree. Katherine, Liz and Jess had arrived along with Emily and Richard, who was recovering well from his health scare.

"Oh Lucas, put him out of his misery and let him open a present already." Katherine laughed as LJ was getting restless.

Luke smirked. "Go on then." He said and chuckled as LJ launched at a present.

The unwrapping of the presents lasted over an hour but there were shrieks of excitement as the kids opened their presents and found lots of what they had asked for. As it got down to the last few presents, everyone started watching everyone else.

It was Rory's turn and she picked one up that was from Katherine. She opened it and was surprised to find a pearl necklace. She looked next to her at her Grandma confused. "This is yours..." She said.

"I thought it would suit you." Katherine said softly.

"But..." Rory said.

"I want you to have it. Please." Katherine said quietly.

Rory felt tears prick her eyes as she knew what Katherine was implying. She gave her a hug. "Thank you." She said quietly. "I'll treasure it forever."

Katherine fought back tears of her own and forced a smile onto her face. "I'm glad you like it." She said softly.

"I love you Grandma." Rory said quietly, exchanging a glance with Jess who was on the other side of her.

"I love you too." Katherine said.

"I...uh...I'm just going to go check on the turkey." Luke said getting up and going to the kitchen.

Lorelai looked up at her husband, concerned, as he headed to the kitchen but before she could say anything, Richard stood up. "I'll go and see if he needs any help." He said following Luke to the kitchen.

Richard found Luke leaning against the counter, taking a breather. "I wondered whether you needed any help." He said cautiously.

Luke jumped a little, not having noticed him walking in. "Uh no...I've got everything covered. Thanks."

Richard nodded and stood there for a moment. "Your mother told us." He said softly.

Luke looked over at Richard, surprised.

"I just want you to know that if you need anything at all, even if it's just to talk, Emily and I are here for you." He said sincerely.

Luke just nodded. "Thanks." He said quietly.

"I'm really sorry." Richard said quietly. "I know you must be going through a hard time right now, especially because you've lost your father already. But you can always talk to me if you want to."

Luke gave him a small smile. "Thanks." He said sincerely. "But I think I just want to enjoy today and make it the best Christmas ever. That's what mom wanted for today."

Richard nodded and smiled. "Well then we'll just have to make sure it is." He said. "Now do you really not need any help in here?"

Luke smiled sheepishly. "I could probably do with some help with the vegetables." He admitted.

"Right well tell me what to do and I'll do it." Richard smiled.

* * *

Later on in the afternoon, after having a delicious Christmas dinner, in the living room Katherine was sat on the couch observing everyone. She smiled at LJ and Katie playing with their presents excitedly. She smiled as she saw Jess and Rory comparing what books they had gotten and already discussing when they were going to borrow each other's. She smiled when she saw Lorelai talking with Emily and Liz. She was glad Lorelai's relationship with Emily was improving and she knew Lorelai had actually liked bonding with her again. And then there was Liz. She had achieved so much over the years and she was so glad Jess and her relationship had improved especially since Jess would really need his mom when the inevitable happened. Then there was Luke and she smiled as he sat talking to Richard. Luke was everything to her and she knew this was going to hit him hard. She suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of sadness wash over her. She loved her family so much and she wasn't ready to leave them yet. She slowly got up and headed to the front door and went out and sat on the steps of the front porch.

The door opened after a minute or two and Lorelai came out and sat down next to her. "Hey. How are you holding up?" She asked.

"I'm holding." Katherine said giving her a small smile.

"Rory really loves that necklace." Lorelai said softly.

Katherine smiled genuinely. "I'm glad."

"It's ok to be sad." She said. "I think it's natural."

Katherine sighed. "I was just sitting there and I realised how much I would miss days like today. Where we're all together and where we're all happy and having fun. I think I just realised how real this is. I mean this is really happening to me and I think it's just sunk in. I'm just going to miss all of this." She said sadly.

Lorelai put her arm round her. "I'm sorry." She said sadly. "I don't really know what to say..." She admitted.

"No it's fine. Sorry, I'm just being sentimental. I guess it's just today and how well today's gone. It's exactly what I wanted and I'm just sad that I probably won't be around for the next one." She said.

"Don't think about that now. Today's been great, like you said. Let's focus on that and keep that happiness for the rest of the day." Lorelai smiled at her.

The door opened and Luke appeared. "Everything ok?" He asked.

"Everything's fine." Katherine smiled at her son. "Just your mom being a silly old sap, that's all." She said. "What's up?"

"The kids want to play charades so I said I'd come and get you but we can start without you if you need some time." He said.

Katherine shook her head. "No, there's no way I'm missing Charades hour." She smiled. She looked at Lorelai. "Focusing on today right?" She smiled.

"Right." Lorelai said softly.

Lorelai went past Luke into the house while Luke glanced at his mom. "Are you sure you're ok?" He asked.

Katherine went over and gave him a hug. "Just getting a bit sentimental, that's all. But today isn't over yet. I want to enjoy what's left of it." She said. "Plus I'm going to wipe the floor with you at Charades." She joked.

Luke chuckled. "I'd like to see you try."

"Ooh a challenge, I like it." She laughed.

Luke smiled as he followed his mom into the living room.

* * *

About 45 minutes into their Charades playing, the phone rang. Luke got up and answered it. He looked over at the group. "Uh Rory? It's Tristan." He said awkwardly.

Everyone fell quiet having heard about the incident after the dance and not really knowing how to react. "Oh, uh, well he said he might ring to say Merry Christmas. I told him that would probably be ok." Rory said hesitantly.

"Well come on then, don't take all day getting to the phone. Otherwise I might change my mind." He smirked holding the phone out to her.

Rory grinned and got up to go and get it from him. She kissed his cheek. "Thanks dad." She said before putting the phone to her ear and heading to her room. "Hello? Hey! Yeah I'm good thanks, you?" She smiled into the phone.

Luke watched her disappear into her room before going back to the couch and sitting down next to Lorelai and his mom. Lorelai gave him a kiss on the cheek as well. "I'm proud of you." She said quietly.

"Yeah well, they only wanted to wish each other a Merry Christmas. Who was I to deny them that?" He said.

"You know you could have but you didn't. And that's why I love you." Lorelai smiled. She was then beckoned by her kids so she left Luke and Katherine sat on the couch to go and play with LJ and Katie.

"She's right." Katherine smiled at Luke. "You could have said no but you didn't."

Luke sighed. "Well you wanted a happy Christmas. I didn't want to start any arguments. Especially today of all days." He said.

Katherine smiled and took hold of his hand. "You know, I don't think Tristan is that bad. The first time I met him, he was nothing but polite and friendly. And that was before the two of them had defined their relationship." She said. "Cut him some slack. He's gone through some stuff in his life as well. Rory wouldn't pick a jerk to go out with. You know that." She said softly.

Luke sighed. "Yeah I know." He admitted.

"Promise me. Promise me you'll give him a chance." She said.

Luke glanced at his mom. "Is this emotional blackmail? Because that's not fair! You know I can't say no to you." He said.

Katherine smirked. "Well I have to get some perks." She said.

Luke smirked. "Fine I'll give him a chance." He said defeated.

"Thank you." Katherine smiled leaning her head on his shoulder. "And thank you for today. I know how hard you've worked to make this such a special day. I've loved every minute of it."

Luke smiled sadly. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." He said softly. "And it's not over yet. How does some hot chocolate and a Christmas movie sound?"

"Sounds perfect." Katherine smiled.

"Right everyone! Who wants to help me get some snacks together? We've got a movie to watch." He said, smiling as LJ and Katie, and surprisingly even Jess got up to go and help. He passed Rory's room and heard her laughing down the phone. He peeked his head round. "10 minutes or we're starting the movie without you. And I'm pretty sure there won't be many snack for long so it's your choice." He smirked.

Rory grinned. "Be right there." She said.

Luke nodded and left her to it.

15 minutes later, they were all gathered in the living room scoffing down snacks and drinking hot chocolate while watching a movie. Everyone was happy and relaxed. Katherine glanced round the room and smiled. It really had been a perfect day.

 **So I hope you liked it! :) Please keep the reviews coming and let me know what you think! Thanks! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the delay in this story! I got a bit of writer's block, plus I've been really busy as well. But I'm back now so here's the next chapter. :)**

Chapter 9

A few months had passed and several things had happened in Stars Hollow in that time. Rory and Tristan were going strong and Luke had started, albeit grudgingly, to accept Tristan. He had to admit that he was a decent guy and Rory really seemed to like him. Rory had also surprisingly become friends with Paris. Ever since they'd gone to the Bangles concert with Madeline and Louise, they'd bonded and Paris had even offered to share the debating time with her in a school presentation they had to do. Although Rory knew there could still be a bit of hostility there, she was happy to accept any sort of friendship with Paris. It definitely made school a lot easier. Sookie and Jackson had also started dating. Sookie had begged Lorelai and Luke to go on a double date with them the first time as she was nervous she would make a fool of herself. However, everything went smoothly and they had been dating ever since and couldn't be happier. However, something that had happened during the few months since Christmas was the deterioration of Katherine's health. She had become much weaker and didn't leave the apartment much. She had insisted on staying at home as she wanted to be around family. Jess had been staying in the apartment as well a lot more. The deterioration of her health had really put a dampener on the atmosphere in the Danes household as they knew she wouldn't be getting better.

One Saturday, Rory headed up to the apartment. "Hi Grandma." She smiled as she saw her sat on the couch with a blanket over her, watching some tv.

"Morning sweetheart." Katherine smiled warmly at her granddaughter.

"Is it ok if I borrow Jess?" She asked.

Jess looked up from his bed where he had been lying reading a book.

"Of course." Katherine said.

"Come on. We're going to have a cousin day!" Rory said to Jess.

"A cousin day?" He asked.

"Yeah! I figured we could go to the bookstore in town and then go grab something to eat." Rory said.

"Why?" Jess asked confused.

"Do I need a reason to hang out with my cousin?" She asked.

Jess glanced over at Katherine. "I can't leave." He said quietly.

"Oh nonsense." Katherine interrupted him. "Go. Go have fun." She insisted.

"But..." Jess started protest.

"Jess, I'm not an invalid." Katherine said softly. "I really appreciate you staying here more frequently but I promise I will be fine for a few hours."

"Plus mom said she might bring Katie and LJ over at some point." Rory added. "Please Jess?" She said.

Jess sighed but got off his bed. "Are you sure you'll be ok?" He asked his Grandma.

"I'll be fine." Katherine assured him.

"Ok." Jess said. He glanced at Rory. "Let's go."

Rory smiled and went to give Katherine a kiss. "Bye. We'll come back here afterwards."

"Have fun." Katherine smiled. She looked at Jess. "And I mean it. If I've heard you've not had fun, you'll have me to answer to." She joked.

Jess smirked slightly. "Ok. I'll see you later."

"See you later." Katherine smiled as she watched them leave. She let out a sigh when they'd gone. She knew that her family had all been finding it hard. She didn't want them to be sad. She just wanted to enjoy the time she had left.

* * *

Jess and Rory were walking side by side down the main shopping street after taking the bus into Hartford to go to a bookstore. Rory glanced at him. "I know this is the last thing you want to do. I just feel like we should have a fun day." She said quietly.

"Don't really feel in the mood to have a fun day." Jess grumbled.

"I know! I don't particularly feel like it either but this is what Grandma would want. You know she doesn't want us being sad." Rory said. She saw Jess open his mouth to say something but she interrupted him. "I know it sucks. Everything that's happening with Grandma sucks but you're not the only one suffering with it, Jess." She exclaimed. "I just wanted one happy day." She said quietly. "Home isn't exactly the happiest place right now."

Jess glanced at her and saw the emotion in her face. "Sorry." He said quietly.

Rory sighed. "I just want one day where I can forget all the crap happening right now. We used to have fun, remember? Before we found out about Grandma. We used to come to this bookstore once a month and then go and get a pretzel from the kiosk across the road afterwards." She said smiling slightly at the memory. "I miss that. I miss hanging with you."

Jess sighed. "I miss it too." He admitted. He glanced at her. "I'm sorry. I know it's hard for all of us. I just...I guess I just don't react well to these things."

"None of us do." Rory said softly. "But we need to stick together. Grandma would want that."

"Yeah." Jess said quietly.

"I'm worried about dad." Rory admitted. "I can see him withdrawing already. I'm worried this will really break him."

Jess glanced at her as they walked into the bookstore. "It's really that bad at home?" He asked.

Rory sighed. "He acts all normal infront of me, Katie and LJ but I can tell he's forcing it. I remember back when Grandpa...when Grandpa died. I know I was young but I noticed a change in dad. He acted like everything was fine infront of me but I could tell everything was far from fine. He wasn't talking as much and he stopped coming to the cabin with me and Grandma. I know that was because of Grandpa. I'm just...I'm worried he will be even worse." She said quietly.

"Well then I guess the sticking together really does matter." Jess said. "We'll all be here for each other."

"I know." Rory said. "But I know this is going to hit him hard. I mean I can't even imagine losing either mom or dad, let alone both of them. I mean I know the first 7 years weren't exactly the most normal for me but it was different. I knew mom was around and dad kept telling me she would come."

Jess nodded. "Yeah." He said quietly. "I guess this has got me appreciating my relationship with my mom a bit more. It's made me glad that it's improved."

Rory nodded. She sighed. "Anyway, sorry, this is meant to be a happy day and I'm the one bringing the mood down."

"It's fine." Jess said. "You know you can always talk to me right? I know I haven't exactly been around lately but I'm here if you need to talk."

"Thanks." Rory said giving him a small smile.

"How are Katie and LJ?" Jess asked.

"LJ's oblivious. He's too young to really understand. I kind of envy that. But I know Katie's noticed the mood change. She knows Grandma's not well." She sighed.

"Maybe she needs a happy day as well." Jess suggested.

Rory smiled at that. "I think she'd like that."

They skimmed the shelves for a bit and found a couple of books each that they bought.

"Now I seem to remember you mentioning pretzels." Jess smirked.

Rory laughed. "I love how your secret junk food addiction comes out when you're with me!"

Jess chuckled. "Well those pretzels are pretty good."

"Pretty good?" Rory exclaimed. "Pretty good?! They're amazing!" She exclaimed dramatically.

Jess smirked. "Well lead the way then, cuz."

Rory grinned and they headed off to get their pretzels.

* * *

A few hours later after hanging around town and trying to forget what was happening at home, Jess and Rory finally headed to the bus station to get the bus back. They found some seats and sat down.

"Thanks. Today's been nice." Rory smiled at Jess.

Jess smiled. "Yeah it has been." He admitted.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while as the bus pulled off and headed back towards Stars Hollow.

"So everything's going well with you and Tristan?" Jess asked casually.

Rory smiled. "Yeah it's good."

Jess nodded. "He's treating you well?"

Rory smiled at that. "He's been great. Really."

"Good." Jess said.

"You're just like dad." Rory teased him. "Am I going to get the promise that you'll go and hunt him down if he hurts me speech?"

Jess smirked. "Well if he's treating you well then I won't have to, will I?"

Rory grinned and leant her head on his shoulder. "I love that you care. Thank you." She said. "But Tristan's been great with everything. Honestly."

"Good." Jess smiled.

Just then Rory's cell rang and she smiled as she saw the caller id. "Hi mom!" She answered.

"Hey sweets." Lorelai said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked immediately sensing the tone.

"Are you and Jess on your way back?" She asked.

"Yeah, we're about 10 minutes away." Rory said.

"Ok, when you get here, could you call a cab and get yourselves to the hospital?" Lorelai said softly.

"The hospital?" Rory said worried, glancing at Jess who was looking worried as well. "Mom, what's happened?" She exclaimed.

"It's your Grandma, hon. She's collapsed. We've had to take her to hospital." She said softly.

"Oh my god..." Rory said her heart sinking. "Is she ok? What happened?"

"Hon, I think you should come. I'll explain everything when you get here." Lorelai said.

"Mom..." Rory said quietly.

"Please. Just come. I promise I'll explain everything when you get here. But I really think you should come." Lorelai said softly.

"Ok. Uh...we'll get a cab straight away." Rory said quietly.

"Ok. Good. We'll see you soon." Lorelai said.

Rory hung up and realised her hands were shaking. "Grandma's in hospital." She told Jess. "Oh my god, you were right. We shouldn't have gone out today. I should have listened to you!" She exclaimed.

Jess saw the tears well up in her eyes and took hold of her hands. "Rory calm down." He said softly.

"What if this is it? And I dragged you out to town when we could have been spending the day with her!" Rory exclaimed.

"Grandma's had these bad spells before. It could just be that. We should wait until we get to the hospital before we come to any conclusions." Jess said.

"I know but...I don't know Jess. Mom's sounded different. I don't know how but I could tell." Rory said blinking back tears.

Jess swallowed a lump in her throat but knew he had to stay strong for Rory. She was right. It was different. Normally when their Grandma had experienced bad spells before and if they weren't around, Lorelai and Luke would make sure to call them after it had all happened to assure them everything was ok. "Come on." He said quietly. "We're back."

Rory followed Jess numbly off the bus and watched as he rang for a cab. "Jess, I'm so sorry..." She said quietly after he had hung up.

Jess just went over and hugged her. "We have to stay positive. She could be fine." He said.

"Yeah. She could be fine." Rory said quietly, reciprocating his hug but both of them couldn't help but have that dreaded feeling that it wasn't.

 **I know it's a sad chapter but I hoped you liked it! Sorry again for the delay! Please keep your reviews coming! Thanks! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for your reviews! Here's the next chapter! I warn you, it is an upsetting one!**

Chapter 10

Jess and Rory hastily paid the cab driver and then rushed into the hospital. They went to the department that Lorelai had directed them to and as they rushed down the corridor, they spotted Lorelai pacing around with Katie and LJ sat on some seats nearby.

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed.

Lorelai turned. "You're here." She said relieved.

"What's happening? Is Grandma ok?" Rory asked quickly.

"It's not good, sweets." Lorelai said softly.

"We're not too late, are we?" Jess spoke up for the first time, dreading the answer.

"No." Lorelai assured him. "She's ok. Very weak but ok. The hospital...uh...the hospital want to keep her in now." She said quietly.

"But she wants to be at home. Around family!" Rory protested.

"I know hon. But she's really not well. The cancer...it's spread more and is taking over her body. She's very ill." She said softly, trying hard to keep her tears at bay.

"No..." Rory said quietly, not caring about the tears that appeared in her eyes. "So...so...you're saying...you're saying this is it?" She asked shakily.

Lorelai blinked back tears. "The hospital has told us to expect the worse." She said quietly.

"How long?" Jess asked quietly, feeling numb.

"We don't know. But they said...they said she might not make it through the night." Lorelai said quietly.

"Where's dad?" Rory asked looking around.

"He's in there with her now." Lorelai said. "I wanted to wait for you to get here and also Sookie said she would come and take the kids and look after them. They shouldn't have to witness this."

"Shouldn't they be able to..uh..say goodbye?" Rory asked quietly, glancing over at her siblings.

"I took them in before you got here but your Grandma doesn't want them here at the end. It's not fair on them." She said.

Rory nodded. "Yeah...I guess I was glad I wasn't there at the end with Grandpa. I wouldn't have wanted to see him so weak." She said.

"You two can go on in if you want. She'll be so pleased to see you." Lorelai said giving them a small smile.

Rory nodded and glanced at Jess. "Coming?"

Jess nodded and they headed towards the room that Lorelai pointed to. They stood outside the door for a moment. Jess glanced at Rory. "You ready?" He asked.

"No." She admitted.

Jess reached over and took hold of her hand. "Together." He said quietly.

Rory gave him a small smile and a slight nod and watched as Jess pushed the door open slowly. She saw her dad sat next to her Grandma, holding her hand. "Grandma?"

"Rory, Jess..." Katherine said weakly but relieved.

"How are you feeling?" Rory asked, not knowing what else to say. "Sorry, stupid question." She muttered.

"All the better for seeing the two of you." Katherine smiled at them.

Rory and Jess went to the other side of her. "I'm so sorry. We should have stayed with you today." Rory said, blinking back tears.

"Don't be silly. I wanted you to go and have fun. You deserved it." Katherine said. "You have nothing to be sorry for." She said. She saw the doubtful look in her granddaughter's eyes. "Ok?"

"Ok." Rory said quietly.

"I'm just happy you're here now." Katherine said, giving them a weak smile.

"I love you, Grandma." Rory said softly.

"Oh Rory, you have no idea." Katherine said softly, taking hold of her hand. She then looked at Jess and held out her other hand to him. "I love you both so much. Don't you ever forget that."

Rory felt tears roll down her face and bent over to give her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry. I have to...I need to..." She stammered and then rushed from the room.

"Rory!" Luke called after his daughter.

"Leave her." Katherine said softly. "I get it." She glanced at Jess who was looking towards the door. "Go." She said softly.

"What?" Jess said turning back to her.

"Go after her. Make sure she's ok and assure her that I understand." She said. "Please. I don't want her feeling bad."

Jess hesitated for a moment before nodding. "I'll be back." He said and then headed out of the room.

Katherine looked over at her son. "I know it's hard." She said. "For everyone." She said pointedly.

Luke looked up at her. "I want to be here." He said gruffly.

"I know and I'm very grateful you are." She said taking hold of her hand again. "But it's still hard. Especially for Rory and Jess. I don't want to force them to be here."

Luke nodded, understanding. "Yeah." He said quietly. He looked her in the eyes. "I'm staying." He said adamantly.

Katherine smiled. "Thank you." She said softly. "And...and I'm so sorry." She said blinking back tears.

"Mom, no." Luke shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry for." He said softly.

"I'm leaving you without any parents." Katherine choked.

Luke squeezed her hand and blinked back his own tears. "I'll be fine." He said quietly, trying to reassure her.

"Lucas..." Katherine said softly.

Luke looked at her. "I love you mom."

"I love you too, son." She said.

* * *

Jess found Rory outside sat on a bench. He went over and sat down next to her. "Hey..."

"Hey..." She sniffed.

"Are you ok?" He asked. "Sorry, stupid question."

Rory gave him a small smile but shook her head. "I can't do it. I can't be there at the end. It's too hard." She said teary.

"Then you don't need to be. Grandma will understand. That's why she sent me after you. She wanted me to tell you that she understood and that you have nothing to feel bad about." He assured her.

"I feel so selfish. I feel like I'm a rubbish granddaughter." Rory sniffed wiping away some tears.

"Rory, you're not selfish and you're definitely not a rubbish granddaughter." Jess said softly. "It's ok. It's hard for everyone." He said. "I'm having doubts too." He admitted.

Rory turned to look at him. "You are?"

"She looks so weak, so...ill." Jess said quietly. "I don't think I want that to be my last memory of her."

Rory nodded and sniffed. "Why is this happening?"

Jess sighed and put her arm round her, which led to her leaning her head on his shoulder. "I don't know. It's just...it sucks."

Rory glanced at him. "You really don't think she'll mind?"

Jess shook her head. "She'll understand."

"I think I might offer to take the kids home instead of getting Sookie to look after them." She said quietly.

Jess nodded. "I'll come with you."

"You don't need to. If you want to stay...I don't want to force you to come with me." Rory said quietly.

Jess shook her head. "I'll come with you." He repeated. "Come on, let's go...well...you know..." He said gesturing back to the hospital.

Rory took a deep breath knowing that Jess meant going to say goodbye. She glanced at him. "Together?" She said quietly.

"Together." Jess said.

* * *

They headed back in to find that Sookie had already come for Katie and LJ and Lorelai was in the room with Luke and Katherine.

"Hi..." Rory said quietly as they went in.

"Hey sweets." Lorelai gave her a small smile. "Are you ok?"

"It just...got too much." Rory said quietly. She glanced at her Grandma. "Sorry."

"You don't need to apologise." Katherine assured her. "I understand."

"Uh...we're thinking about going and get Katie and LJ from Sookie's and going back to your house with them." Jess said glancing at Lorelai. "Is that ok? That way, you can stay here with Luke."

Lorelai gave him a watery smile. "That's fine."

Jess looked back at Katherine who was talking quietly to Rory who had gone to her side. He took a deep breath and vowed he wouldn't cry. He slowly went to join Rory who gave Katherine another kiss and whispered something in her ear, before going to hug both her mom and dad and then leaving the room quickly. Jess looked down at the woman who meant so much to him. "I just want you to know that...that I appreciate everything. Everything you've done for me." He said quietly.

"Oh sweetheart, you don't have to thank me." Katherine said.

"I do. With everything that happened with mom and you letting me live with you..." He said but then stopped. "Wait, where's mom?" He frowned.

"She's on her way." Luke assured him.

Jess just nodded and turned back to Katherine. "I...I..." He tried to say but he was really bad at expressing his emotions.

"I know." Katherine assured him.

"I love you." He managed to choke out.

"The feeling's mutual. Now go look after Rory and those other gorgeous grandchildren of mine." She smiled.

Jess followed Rory's actions by giving her a kiss on her cheek. He nodded at Luke and Lorelai before leaving quickly before he could change his mind.

* * *

Jess was woken up by the ringing of the house phone. He sat up on the couch where he had been sleeping and looked at the clock. 3:21am. His heart sank as he reached for the phone.

Rory had heard the phone as well but was too scared to answer it. She heard movement in the living room and heard Jess talking quietly on the phone. She heard him hang up and slowly she got out of bed and went out to the living room. She saw Jess just standing there, his eyes meeting hers as she walked in. "Please don't say it..." She said tremulously.

"That was your mom..." He said just as tremulously. "They..uh..they were with her at the end."

"No..." Rory sobbed, tears starting to stream down her face. "Please no..." She cried and she launched herself at Jess.

Jess just stood there, numb. He held Rory close as she sobbed against his shoulder and for the first time, he let some tears finally fall.

 **I know it's a really sad chapter. I was really nervous doing it so please let me know what you think! I really do appreciate hearing from you. Thanks! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks so much for all your reviews! Here's the next chapter! Just to say I won't be able to update until Friday as I'm going away for the week, sorry!**

Chapter 11

"This doesn't seem real..." Rory said quietly.

"I know..." Jess said, collapsing down onto the couch.

Rory went and sat next down next to him. "Did your mom make it in time?"

Jess nodded. "Yeah."

"Well that's good right?" Rory said.

Jess sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "Yeah it is."

Rory sighed. "How did mom sound?"

"Exhausted, upset, all the things you'd imagine." He said.

"God I can't imagine what dad is going through right now..." Rory sniffed. "And your mom..."

"Yeah..."

Rory looked at Jess. "You don't have to be strong for me, you know." She said quietly. "I know you feel like you have to but I know you were just as close to Grandma as I was."

Jess glanced at her. "Thanks." He said quietly. "I just...I just feel numb." He admitted. "Like you said, it doesn't feel real."

Rory nodded. "Are they coming back here?" She asked.

"Yeah in a bit." Jess nodded.

"Rory..." A small voice said.

Rory and Jess looked up to find Katie stood on the stairs. "Hey...I'm sorry, did we wake you up?" Rory asked.

Katie shook her head. "I heard the phone." She said. "Why are you crying?"

Rory realised she still had tears rolling down her face. She wiped them away. "I'm fine."

"Has something happened with Grandma?" Katie asked quietly.

Rory and Jess exchanged glances. Rory took a deep breath. "Come and sit with us for a minute." She said to Katie.

Katie went and sat next to Rory. "Has something happened with Grandma?"

Rory blinked back tears. "You know how Grandma had to go to hospital?" She said softly.

Katie nodded.

"She was very ill, Katie. And...and tonight..." Rory tried to say but she couldn't finish it.

"You know how Grandma was suffering? She was ill?" Jess helped her.

Katie nodded.

"Well...uh...she's not suffering anymore." Jess said quietly.

"Yeah, she's happy. She's with...Grandpa." Rory said, sniffling a little.

"Did she die?" Katie asked quietly.

Rory wiped away some tears again. "Yeah, she's died." She said softly. "I'm sorry." Rory saw tears well up in Katie's eyes. "Hey come here." She said holding out her arms and pulling her younger sister into a hug. "It's ok to cry. We're all going to miss her."

Katie nodded. "She baked with me." She said quietly, sniffling.

"Well I can bake with you if you want?" Rory suggested.

Katie pulled away wiping her face with her sleeve. "Really?"

"Sure. I mean I might not be as good as Grandma was but I'll try not to burn down the kitchen." She joked.

Katie giggled a little and nodded.

"Go on, why don't you go back to bed? It's late. Mom and dad will be back by the time you wake up." Rory said.

Katie nodded. "Ok." She said quietly.

Rory gave her another hug. "I love you sis."

"Love you too." Katie said.

Rory watched Katie go disappear upstairs. "Well that was the hardest thing I've ever had to do." She said putting her head in her hands.

"Yeah.." Jess sighed.

* * *

An hour later, both Rory and Jess were sat on the couch having not been able to get back to sleep, when they heard the front door open. Rory jumped up and immediately launched herself at Luke. "I'm so sorry dad." She said.

Luke wrapped his arms round his daughter. "Thanks kid." He said hoarsely.

"How are you two holding up?" Lorelai asked.

Jess had gotten up and walked over to them. "We're ok." He shrugged.

Liz looked at her son and could see right through him. "Come here." She said softly and pulled him into a hug.

Everyone watched as Jess tensed before actually relaxing into it and letting his mom comfort him.

"The kids ok?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah." Rory said. "Uh...Katie heard the phone and came down." She said quietly. "She knew something was wrong so we had to tell her."

"How did she take it?" Lorelai asked concerned.

"Like you'd think." Rory sighed. "She cried, she was upset. But she's ok. Well as ok as she can be. She went back to bed." She said.

"I'll talk to her in the morning." Lorelai said.

Rory looked at her dad. "Are you ok?" She asked quietly.

"As ok as I can be." Luke said.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I can't deal with anyone right now." Luke groaned.

"I'll get it." Lorelai said. "Don't worry, I'll get rid of them."

Luke sighed and went over to the couch collapsing into it, putting his head in his hands.

"Rory, it's for you." Lorelai said appearing back into the living with Tristan following behind her.

"Tristan?" Rory said surprised. "What are you doing here? At 4:30 in the morning..." She said glancing at the clock.

"Well..uh..I thought that you might need some support..." Tristan said ducking his head a bit. "I mean I know I could have done with some when my grandpa, you know..." He said. "I know it's probably family time and you probably just want family but I just wanted to know that I'm here for you and..." He rambled but was cut off by Rory launching herself at him.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

Tristan put his arms round her and held her close. He glanced over at Luke who was watching them. "I'm really sorry for your loss." He said sincerely.

Luke just nodded. "Thanks." He said gruffly. "It was..uh..it was good of you to come." He said.

"Well I know what you're going through." He said quietly. "It really sucks."

Luke just nodded, thinking that maybe Tristan wasn't so bad really. After all, he had gotten up in the middle of the night to come and comfort Rory. He must really care about her.

"Why don't we all get some sleep and then we can discuss...plans in the morning?" Lorelai suggested.

Luke glanced at Rory and Tristan. "Uh.."

"I think I'll stay up." Rory said seeing her dad's uncertainty. "I'm not really that tired anyway. We'll watch some tv." She looked at Jess. "You and your mom can use my room if you want."

Jess nodded. "Yeah I am quite tired." He admitted. "Mom?" He asked.

"Yeah I could do with a nap." She said tiredly.

Everyone went off to their rooms and Rory sat down on the couch with Tristan. "Thanks for coming. You didn't have to." She said softly.

"I know. But I wanted to." He said.

Rory gave him a small smile. She took a deep breath. "I love you." She said.

Tristan glanced at her surprised, knowing they hadn't said that to each other yet. He saw her smile at him nervously. He smiled and put his arm round her. "I love you too." He said.

Rory smiled and leant her head on his shoulder. "I can't believe this has happened. I...I'm going to miss her so much." She said quietly.

"I know." Tristan said softly. "It will get better, I promise."

"Will it? When?" Rory asked.

Tristan sighed. "I'm going to admit, it's not going to be easy. You're always going to miss her but it will get easier with time. And I'm here whenever you need me."

"Thanks." She said softly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lorelai walked into their bedroom having gone to the bathroom first. She found Luke sat on the edge of the bed. She went and sat down next to him. "Hey..." She said softly.

"Hey..." He said raspily.

"Oh hon..." She said softly.

"She was my mom." He said hoarsely.

"I know." Lorelai said rubbing his back. "I'm so sorry."

Luke took a big shaky breath.

"Luke, hon, please talk to me. You don't have to bottle it all up. I know before...with your dad...you had to be strong for your mom and Rory but you don't have to be strong now. You don't have to be strong infront of me." She said softly. "I'm here for you."

Luke glanced at her and couldn't help the tears that fell down his cheeks. "I miss her already." He admitted.

"I know. So do I." Lorelai said softly. "Come here." She said pulling him into a hug.

Luke finally broke down on Lorelai. "Thank you..." He said hoarsely.

"Just let it out, hon." Lorelai said softly, rubbing his back comfortingly. "I'm here. I'll always be here." She said as she listened to Luke finally let go of her emotions.

 **Hope you liked it! I know it's sad at the moment but it will get better, I promise. Please keep reviewing, I love reading your comments! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the delay, I was away during the week and didn't take me laptop with me! Anyway, thank you so much for all your reviews! Here's the next chapter. :)**

Chapter 12

Luke glanced at his clock on his bedside table and saw that it was only 7:00 so he must have only gotten a couple hours sleep. He sighed before sitting up carefully so that he didn't wake Lorelai. He glanced over at her and saw that she was fast asleep. He slowly got up and headed downstairs. He froze on the stairs when he spotted Tristan and Rory asleep on the couch, Rory's head leaning on Tristan's shoulder. He suddenly got a flashback and he stood there awkwardly not really knowing what to do. However, as he looked more closely, he actually realised that it was only Rory who was asleep. He slowly descended the stairs which caused Tristan to look over at him. "Hey.." He said awkwardly.

"Hey.." Tristan said just as awkwardly. He glanced at Rory who was still fast asleep. "Uh...she fell asleep about half an hour after you all went to bed. I figured I'd just let her."

Luke nodded. "Yeah..uh..she's probably tired. Lorelai rang them at like 3 so I doubt she got much sleep."

Tristan nodded.

"I thought I'd make some breakfast. I couldn't really sleep..." Luke said awkwardly gesturing towards the kitchen.

"Do you need any help?" Tristan offered.

Luke eyed him for a moment. "You want to help?"

Tristan shrugged. "I'm not too tired. Figured you might want some help. But if you'd rather be alone, I'd understand..."

Luke was quiet for a moment. "What about Rory?" He said looking at his sleeping daughter.

Tristan carefully got up holding Rory up gently. He then got a cushion to place her head on and then put a throw over her. "There." He said.

Luke nodded and headed to the kitchen, Tristan following behind him. "I was just going to make pancakes. I always make them when...well when they need cheering up." He said uncomfortably.

Tristan nodded in understanding. "Pancakes are good."

"How was she?" Luke asked glancing at him.

"Upset. I don't think she can believe it. She said it doesn't seem real." Tristan said. He glanced at Luke. "I really am sorry. Rory's told me a lot about her. I know how much she meant to all of you." He said quietly.

Luke swallowed a lump in his throat. "Yeah.." He said gruffly. He started cooking, Tristan helping him every so often and doing as he was asked. Luke glanced over at him as he made some more pancake mixture. "It was good of you to come for Rory." He said gruffly. "I know she appreciates it."

Tristan glanced at him, not really knowing how to take praise from Luke. "Well I know it sucks to be alone after you lose someone you love. I mean I know she has all of you but I wanted her to know she has me too." He said ducking his head embarrassed.

"Rory mentioned you lost your grandfather." Luke said quietly. He noticed Tristan tense a little. "I'm sorry. She said you were close."

Tristan nodded. "He was more like a dad to me. My parents...well they're not really around much...Business and stuff..." He admitted awkwardly.

"Sorry." Luke said. He glanced over at Tristan, thinking that maybe he judged him too harshly too soon. "Thank you for being here for Rory." He said awkwardly.

Tristan looked at him, surprised. "I'll always be here for her. I...I love her." He admitted. He glanced at Luke nervously, not really knowing what his reaction would be to that. He took a deep breath. "I know I didn't exactly give you the best first impression." He said. "The dance...things got messed up and I know you and Lorelai must have been really worried."

Luke nodded. "Wasn't exactly the best night." He said gruffly.

"It was a mistake." Tristan said quickly. "I know it was a while ago now but I never apologised to you for it. I don't want you to think I don't respect you and your rules. I promise it won't happen again."

Luke looked at him and nodded. "Thank you. I appreciate that." He said.

Tristan relaxed a little. "I would never disrespect you. Rory thinks the world of you. I know how important her family is to her and I respect that. I kind of wish I had a family like yours." He admitted. "I...I just want you to know that I won't mess her around. I love her." He said.

"Ok. Thank you." He said gruffly.

Tristan nodded and got back to his pancake mixture.

"You know if you hurt her, I will kill you though." Luke smirked.

Tristan chuckled. "If I hurt her, I will come to you and tell you to kill me."

Luke nodded. "Good."

They suddenly heard movement from the hallway and saw Rory standing there. "Hi.." She said sheepishly, embarrassed at getting caught out.

"Morning kid." Luke said softly. "You hungry?" He asked.

Rory nodded. "I see we're having pancakes." She said.

"Thought it would be nice." Luke said.

Rory went over and hugged him. "How are you feeling?" She asked quietly.

Luke sighed. "Ok." He said.

"Dad..."

Luke took a deep breath. "Well I'm trying to be ok. It's not really going well though..." He admitted.

"Yeah..." Rory said quietly. "Same here."

"I should probably get going." Tristan said, noticing that maybe they wanted some space.

Rory turned to her boyfriend. "You're not staying for breakfast?" She asked.

"I figured you'd want a family breakfast." Tristan said. He saw her disappointed face. "Well maybe I could stay for one pancake." He said. "I'm just going to go to the toilet first." He said wanting to give them some space.

Rory gave him a small smile. "You can go if you want to. I don't want to force you to stay."

Tristan shook his head. "I'll stay as long as you want me. I just don't want to interfere, that's all."

"You're not." Rory said adamantly.

Tristan smiled. "Ok. I'll be back." He said softly, giving her a kiss on the cheek before heading to the bathroom.

Rory smiled lovingly as she watched him leave the kitchen. She looked back at her dad. "So...you and Tristan had a talk?" She asked cautiously.

"He's a good kid. If he makes you happy, then I'm happy." Luke said.

Rory smiled. "Thank you." She said softly, knowing this was his way of finally saying that he approved. She sat down at the table watching him plate up the pancakes. "Dad?" She said quietly. "Can I ask you something?"

Luke glanced at his daughter's nervous face and knew this was going to be about his mom. "Sure." He said.

"Did she...did she suffer when she...you know..?" She asked quietly.

Luke was quiet for a moment, trying to keep hold of his emotions. "She went in her sleep. It was painless for her." He said softly. He saw her shoulders relax and her face looking relieved.

"Ok. Good. I mean it's good she didn't suffer." Rory said quietly.

Luke nodded and got out fillings for the pancakes and put them on the table.

"I miss her." Rory said quietly.

Luke sighed. "I do too." He admitted.

Rory looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "It will get easier right? I mean Tristan said it will but right now it feels like it never will."

Luke swallowed another lump in his throat. "It will get easier." He said quietly.

"I'm so sorry dad. I can't even imagine losing either you or mom, let alone both of you. I...I'm just so sorry." She choked.

"Hey come here." He said holding his arms out.

Rory jumped out of the chair and rushed into his embrace.

"Everything will be ok. We will all be ok." He said softly, cradling her head. "I promise."

"She wouldn't want us to be upset, would she?" Rory said quietly, pulling away and sitting back down.

Luke smiled at that. "No she wouldn't." He admitted. "But when have I have done everything she's told me to do?" He tried to joke.

Rory smiled. "Never."

Luke chuckled and sat down with her. He sobered a little. "We are allowed to be upset though. It's natural." He said. "But we'll get through this together. As a family."

Rory nodded. "Ok." She said quietly. She glanced at him. "I don't want you to withdraw again. I saw it happen when Grandpa died. I know I was young but I knew. Please promise you'll talk to us if you need to. If you don't want to talk to me, at least talk to mom." She said.

Luke's heart swelled at his daughter's selflessness. "I promise." He said quietly.

Rory nodded and gave him a small smile. "Ok." She said starting to eat. "These are some of your best, dad." She smiled.

"Tristan made that batch." Luke said.

"Really?" Rory asked surprised. "Wow! I didn't know I was dating a pancake master."

Luke chuckled. "Yeah you picked well." He smirked.

Rory looked at her dad and knew that he actually meant it. "Yeah I think so." She said softly.

* * *

Later that day, everyone was up and were sat round the table discussing possible plans for the funeral. Katie and LJ were sat watching a movie in the living room while Tristan had gone home for a while as he finally admitted he was feeling tired so Rory told him to go and have a nap.

"Ok so Reverend Skinner will do it right?" Lorelai asked cautiously. "I mean, I know he will want to do it. Everyone loved Katherine."

"Yeah I'll ask him." Luke said.

"It will be a full church." Lorelai said softly.

"Definitely." Liz said. "Mom was well loved here. Everyone will come."

Luke blinked back some tears. "Yeah.." He nodded. Lorelai noticed and placed a comforting hand on his knee and he gave her a small smile acknowledging and appreciating the action. "You got through to Mia right?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's booked herself onto a flight tomorrow." Lorelai nodded.

"Ok good. Mom would want her here." Luke said.

"So the eulogy..." Liz pressed on. She looked at her brother. "Did you want to do it?"

Luke nodded. "Yeah I'll do it."

"Do you want any help?" Liz asked softly.

"I'll be fine. I did it before for dad." Luke said gruffly, a bit harshly.

"I know." Liz assured him. "I know I wasn't there for you before but I want you to know I'm going to be here for you now so if you need any help writing it, you know where I am." She said softly.

Luke looked at her and gave a slight nod. "Thank you." He said. "I'm sorry I snapped. I just...my mind's all over the place at the moment." He said quietly.

"It's fine." Liz reassured him.

"Uh...Jess and I were thinking of doing a joint one as well..." Rory spoke up nervously.

"You want to do a joint eulogy?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"Well we weren't there...you know...at the end. We just...we want to give her a good send off. We can do it after yours." She said quietly, glancing at her dad.

"It's hard...It's a hard thing to do..." Luke said softly. "Are you sure?"

Rory nodded. "We want to." She said quietly. She looked round. "Where is Jess anyway? Is he still in my room?"

"He was the last time I looked. He was reading. I think he wanted some time to himself." Liz said.

Rory went over to his room and knocked on the door. "Jess?" She called. She frowned when she didn't hear an answer so she opened the door. She frowned when she saw that Jess wasn't there. "He's not here." She said.

"What?" Luke frowned.

Rory noticed the window open. "Maybe he wanted some fresh air..." She said.

"I'll go look for him." Luke said.

"No leave him." Lorelai stopped him. "Maybe he needs some space, hon. We should respect that." She said softly.

Luke sighed. "Yeah I guess you're right." He said remembering back to when there were several times after his dad died that he wanted to disappear and shut out the whole world.

"He'll be back when he's ready." Lorelai assured him.

Luke nodded.

* * *

Jess still hadn't come back in the evening and everyone was starting to worry.

"That's it. I'm going out to look for him." Luke said.

"No. I'll go. I think I know where he might be." Rory said quickly. "I'll be right back, I promise."

"Ok." Luke relented. "But if you don't find him, you come straight back here. I don't want you out there when it starts getting dark ok?"

Rory nodded and left the house and then headed for the bridge. Sure enough, she saw the hunched figure of her cousin sat on the edge of the bridge, his legs dangling over the water. As she walked towards him, she saw him holding a bottle of beer. "That's not going to make you feel any better, you know." She said.

Jess looked round and just shrugged. "It does the job." He said.

"Jess..." Rory said.

"No, don't lecture me Rory. I don't want to hear it. I'm allowed to grieve!" Jess said harshly.

"I know. I get that." Rory said trying to stay calm. "But this...drinking...it's not the best way Jess."

"I don't care." He snapped.

"Jess..."

"Just leave me alone, Rory. I came out here for a reason. To be alone." Jess said.

Rory frowned. "You know it's not just you suffering. We're all upset. We're all missing her!" She said losing her patience.

"I swear if you don't leave me alone..." Jess' jaw tensed.

"What? What will you do?" Rory exclaimed.

"Just go home! I want to be alone!" Jess snapped. "You don't understand! None of you understand!"

"Understand what? How you're feeling? We all understand, Jess! God you're not the only one who has lost someone important to them!" Rory shouted.

"Just go home!" Jess shouted getting up. "And leave me alone! I can drink if I want! I have no home anymore anyway. No one to tell me what to do."

"What are you talking about?" Rory exclaimed confused. "You have a home. You have us and you have your mom!"

Jess snorted. "Yeah and what if she goes off the rails again? I could always count on Grandma! Always! She was always there for me!" He shouted.

Rory suddenly understood. "Jess, I know how much Grandma meant to you. I know how close you two were." She said quietly. "You lived with her for years."

Jess took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"I know how you feel." Rory said softly. She saw Jess about to protest. "No. Really. I do. You forget that I lived with Grandma as well for 8 years with dad."

Jess sighed. "I forgot about that." He admitted.

Rory sighed. "We all miss her. She was amazing."

"Yeah.." He said quietly.

"You've always got a home, Jess." She said softly. "I don't think she will but if your mom ever needs help again, we're always going to be here for you. You know that."

Jess looked up at up. "Thanks." He said quietly. He let out an exasperated groan. "I hate this. It sucks. It totally sucks. Why did this have to happen?"

"I don't know." Rory said quietly.

Jess glanced at her. "I'm sorry I shouted. I just...I feel so messed up at the moment."

"It's fine." She assured. "But drink isn't the answer. Please Jess, don't do something you'll regret. Grandma wouldn't want you drinking."

He scowled at her. "Had to play that card, didn't you?" He said.

"It's true, though." Rory said.

He sighed. "Yeah I know. I only had a sip anyway. Growing up with people who were always drunk kind of puts you off drinking." He admitted.

"Please come home. We've been talking about Grandma's funeral. I mentioned us wanting to do a eulogy." She said.

Jess looked up at her. "And?"

"And they said we could." She gave him a small smile. "So please come back and we can start writing it and making sure everyone knows what an amazing Grandma she was. Please?"

Jess nodded. "Ok." He said quietly.

* * *

The two of them returned to the house where they found the grown-ups in the living room. "I found him." She said.

"Jess..." Liz said standing up, along with Luke who spotted the beer.

"He's fine. We're just going to my room to talk about the eulogy. Is that ok?" Rory asked.

"That's fine hon." Lorelai said. "You ok, Jess?"

Jess nodded. "Sorry if I worried you." He mumbled.

"We understand. Sometimes you just need some space." Lorelai reassured him.

Rory smiled gratefully at her mom and then headed to her room with Jess. They sat down on her bed. "You know what dad told me this morning?" She said.

"What?"

"That it's ok to be upset. It's natural." Rory said quietly.

Jess just nodded.

"But we'll get through it together. So if you need to talk at all..." Rory said softly. "I won't suddenly think you're uncool. You'll always be my cool cousin." She said trying to lighten the mood.

Jess smirked a little. "Good to know." He said dryly.

"Seriously though, I'm here if you need to talk." She said softly.

Jess blinked back some tears. "I just really miss her." He admitted. He wiped away some tears embarrassed. "I'm just not good at this...talking about my emotions. I'm used to just hiding it."

"I get it." Rory said softly. "How about a hug then? I usually find a hug makes you feel better, even just a little." She gave him a small smile.

Jess had to smile at that. "A hug would be nice." He admitted.

Rory smiled and reached over and gave him a hug. "You're not alone in this."

Jess nodded. "Thanks."

"Come on, let's try and write down some good memories of Grandma. Things that will make everyone laugh." Rory said reaching for some paper.

"Did I tell you about the time she tricked Taylor into thinking we were out of food even though Kirk was sat at the counter eating a burger and fries...?" Jess smirked.

"No! Tell me!" Rory laughed.

 **Hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think! I love reading your comments so thank you! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know, I know! I'm so sorry for the delay! I've been crazy busy this week with moving out of my student house and then my cousin came from Canada with her 6 month old daughter so we had a family gathering so I've literally had no time to write! But I'm back now and here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 13

It had been a hard week for the Danes family with preparations for Katherine's funeral but the day had finally come. Lorelai found Luke in their bedroom struggling with his tie. "Here, let me." She said going up to him and helping him.

"Thanks." Luke said gruffly.

Lorelai gave him a sympathetic smile. "Are you ready?" She asked.

"No." Luke said honestly.

"I don't think any of us are but like you said to the kids. We're in this together right?" Lorelai said. "I'm here for you. Whenever you need me today, just tell me." She said softly.

"Thanks." Luke said. He sighed and pulled Lorelai into a hug. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"It has been mentioned." Lorelai joked lightening the mood.

Luke chuckled. "I mean it though. I don't think I could have got through this week without you. You've been amazing. So thank you." He said softly.

"You don't need to thank me." Lorelai said. "But you're welcome."

Luke gave her a small smile. "Did I tell you that your mother rang yesterday?"

"She did?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"Yeah she wanted to make sure we were all ok. And that if we needed anything to let her or you father know." He said. "She was quite sweet really."

Lorelai smiled, touched by her mother's gesture. "That was nice of her."

Luke nodded. "She said they'd meet us at the church." He glanced at his watch. "We better get going. Are the kids ready?"

"Yeah they're all waiting downstairs with Liz." Lorelai nodded.

"Do you think it's right to take Katie and LJ? You don't think they're too young?" Luke said.

"Well Katie wanted to come. And wasn't Rory about Katie's age or even younger with your dad? Do you think it helped her going?" Lorelai asked.

"I guess it did." Luke agreed.

"She'll be fine. Rory and Jess have been explaining to her what will happen. We gave her the choice and she wanted to come." She said.

"Yeah.." Luke sighed.

"Don't worry about the kids. This might help LJ understand more and Katie will be ok." Lorelai gave him a small smile. "If it gets too much for them, we can bring them back here."

Luke nodded. "Ok."

"Ready?" Lorelai asked.

"Ready." He said and he followed Lorelai downstairs.

* * *

The church was packed with pretty much the whole town who had wanted to say goodbye to a very well liked member of Stars Hollow. Luke, Lorelai, Liz, Jess, Tristan and Rory were sat on the first row while Katie and LJ were sat behind them with Emily, Richard and Mia, who had flown back for the funeral.

Soon it was time for Luke's eulogy. Lorelai gave his hand a supportive squeeze as he stood up and went to the front. He glanced out at everyone and took a deep breath. "My mom was one of the kindest and sweetest women ever. She was an amazing mother, mother-in law, Grandma and friend. She always put everyone first as her family and friends meant the world to her. When my dad died, she stayed strong for me and for Rory..." He said, glancing up to find Rory in the first row who gave him a small smile. "His death devastated her but even then she was thinking of others. At least now, we can know for sure that they will be together again. Mom's probably already giving my dad a hard time." He said getting a chuckle from everyone. He took a deep breath and looked up to find Lorelai giving him an encouraging smile. He turned to the coffin. "Mom, I love you so much and I hope you now have some peace. Give dad my love. I will never forget either of you. You were the best parents I could ever have asked for so thank you." He went over to the coffin and placed his hand on it. "Bye mom." He choked out and then went back to sit down next to Lorelai who immediately took hold of his hand.

"Well done." She whispered, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you think they'll be ok?" Luke asked nodding to Rory and Jess who were making their way to the front.

"No but they need to do this. They wanted to do it." Lorelai said softly.

"Uh hi..." Rory started shakily. "Jess and I wanted to say something as well. We..uh..weren't there at the end but we wanted her to know how much she meant to us and we wanted to give her the send-off she deserved." Rory glanced up and sought out Tristan in the first row for confidence, blinking tears out of her eyes. "She was an amazing Grandma to both of us and to Katie and LJ. She was always there for us when we needed her and she always made sure we knew that and knew how much she loved us." Rory glanced over at the coffin. "When I was younger, Grandma used to take me to Grandpa's cabin and it made me feel closer to him. Now you're both together, Grandma, I promise I will keep going there. I'm going to miss you so much but I know you're happy now with Grandpa. I...I love you." She choked out, reaching out to take hold of Jess' hand for support.

Jess took the piece of paper from her. "As most of you know, Grandma took me in when I needed somewhere to live. She gave me a home full of love and fun and it made me feel wanted." He glanced up at his mother who was wiping tears from his face. "I know how happy she was when my mom got clean and came and got a house close to her. I was always so worried about what would happen after Grandma went but I know I'm not going to be alone." He said quietly, giving his mom and then Luke and Lorelai a small smile. "Like Rory said, she was an amazing Grandma and we just want her to know that we were so lucky to have her."

Everyone clapped as they made their way back to their seats, many wiping tears away from their cheeks.

* * *

Everyone gathered in the diner for Katherine's wake. Sookie had organised the food so that Luke didn't have to worry about it and for this once, he didn't protest. Rory was sat with Tristan and Lane at one table. She looked around and saw her mom and dad with Katie and LJ at another table, talking with various townspeople. She looked round the room to try and see where Jess had gone and she was surprised when she saw him hovering outside the curtain by the stairs to the apartment.

"How are you doing?" Tristan asked taking her out of her daze.

Rory gave her boyfriend a small smile. "I'm doing ok." She said.

"Good." Tristan said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Rory watched as Jess had apparently plucked up courage and had quickly disappeared behind the curtain.

"What is it?" Tristan asked following her gaze.

"Jess has gone upstairs." Rory said quietly.

"Oh." Tristan said understanding. "Has he been up since...?"

Rory shook her head. "None of us have." She said. She started getting up. "I should go make sure he's ok." She said.

"No. Let me." Tristan said. "I'll be right back."

Rory watched as Tristan quickly disappeared behind the curtain as well. She sat their for a few moments before having to get up and followed their lead. She paused outside the apartment door though as she heard Tristan and Jess talking.

Tristan found Jess stood in the middle of the apartment just staring around it. "Hey.." He said.

Jess looked round at him. "Hey.."

"You haven't been up since, have you? Rory said." Tristan said.

Jess shook his head. "It's silly isn't it? I've just not been able to."

"It's not silly." Tristan said. "You know, when my grandfather died, I found out he left me his collection of cars."

"Collection of cars?" Jess asked confused.

"He liked working on old cars and getting them to peak condition again. I used to help him quite a bit as well. We got so many cars working again." Tristan said. "He died last year and I still haven't been able to go back there to work on any of them." He admitted.

Jess sighed. "Does it get any better? How did you deal with it?"

"I didn't. After his funeral, I got so down. My parents were abroad a lot so I was left to do my own thing which usually ended with me going out and getting so drunk I couldn't even remember what had happened when I woke up the following morning." He admitted. He glanced at Jess. "Trust me, it just made me feel worse."

"Sorry." Jess said. He looked at Tristan for a moment. "So what made you change that? How did you start dealing with it?" She asked interested.

"I met Rory." He said honestly.

Rory froze outside the door and her heart skipped a beat as she listened to Tristan baring his soul to Jess. She knew he had found it hard but she didn't know how bad.

"That first day, when I saw her in my class, I knew she was different. I know I had a reputation with girls at that school but Rory intrigued me. She was different from all the other girls I had been with. She didn't even glance at me." Tristan said.

"She thought you were the most annoying person she'd ever met." Jess smirked.

Tristan chuckled. "Yeah I kind of noticed she wasn't my biggest fan at the beginning but that's what made me like her more. She made me feel like living again. Like there was something to live for." He admitted.

"Wow.." Jess said not having realised how much Rory had changed Tristan's life.

"When she told me about your Grandma, I knew I had to be there to support her. I had no one after my Grandpa died so I knew how that felt. I didn't want her to have to go through that." He said.

Jess nodded. "I'm glad it worked out for both of you. Rory thinks the world of you." He said.

Tristan smiled a little at that. "I love her. I owe her so much." He said.

Rory wiped some tears from her eyes and carefully moved away from the door and went back down to the diner. She knew Tristan would be embarrassed if he knew she had heard him. She knew he would tell her about his grandfather when he was ready. She headed across the diner to Lane and waited their from them to reappear.

Jess looked around the apartment and slowly went over to Katherine's bed. He picked up a framed photo on her bedside table and smiled. "This was at Christmas." He told Tristan. "I think she knew this would be her last one. We all sort of knew. She wanted it to be so special and it was. We had so much fun and I think for a moment, we kind of forgot about everything." He admitted.

"Looks like it was a fun day." Tristan smiled at the group photo and at all the happy faces.

"I know I have to start dealing with it but I don't know how." Jess admitted. "I know I can talk to Rory or my mom or Luke and Lorelai but I'm rubbish at that sort of thing."

"Yeah I'm the same." Tristan admitted.

Jess looked up at him. "How about we make a pact? You make sure I start dealing with this and don't do anything stupid and I'll help you start work on one of your Grandpa's cars. We can go together." He said.

Tristan was quiet for a moment before he nodded. "You've got a deal."

Jess nodded. "Good." He said quietly. He glanced up at him. "Thanks."

"We should get back downstairs." Tristan said.

Jess nodded. He looked at the photo again before putting it back down and following Tristan back downstairs.

* * *

Rory, Tristan, Jess and Lane were all chatting at a table when Luke stood up and Lorelai started clinking her glass to get everyone's attention. "I..uh..I just wanted to thank you all for coming. Mom would have been so touched. So...uh..." He said raising his glass. "To mom!"

"To Katherine!" Everyone toasted.

 **I hope you liked it! I was really nervous about this chapter but I hope I did it justice! Let me know what you think by leaving a review. I love hearing from you all. Thanks! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter. :) Here's the next!**

Chapter 14

A couple of weeks had passed and the Danes family were slowly trying to get back to normal. Luke was back at the diner and Lorelai was back at the inn. Jess was living with him mom but sometimes on the weekends he would stay over at the Crap Shack.

Rory and Jess were back at school as well. They had been allowed to take a few days off around Katherine's funeral which they were very grateful about. Rory spotted Tristan by the lockers, getting a few of his books out of his. He then slammed the door shut afterwards. "Whoa, what's the locker done to you?" Rory joked coming up from behind him.

Tristan sighed and turned around to face her. "Hey." He said despondently.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked.

"It's nothing, don't worry." Tristan said, not wanting to put all his problems on Rory's shoulders especially as he knew she was still grieving.

"Tristan, come on. You don't slam a locker for nothing. What's wrong?" Rory said.

"Just a stupid fight with my dad, that's all." He admitted.

"About what?" She asked.

Tristan snorted. "What wasn't it about? Apparently I'm not meeting expectations in all aspects of my life." He grumbled.

Rory frowned. "What?"

"It doesn't matter. It just got me down, that's all." He said.

"Can I help you feel better?" Rory asked.

"How?"

"By doing this." Rory grinned and leant forward to kiss him.

Tristan smirked as she pulled away. "Well that has helped a bit. Although I think another will really help..."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Only one now. Although you can have another one tonight when you help me cat-sit." She grinned.

"Cat-sit?" Tristan asked confused. "You don't have a cat."

"Nope but Babette and Morey have just got a new kitten but they're away tonight and they asked if I could go over to the house and cat-sit. And seeing as I will be awfully lonely by myself, I thought my boyfriend would like to join me." Rory said.

Tristan smiled. "I'll be there. Will your parents be ok with that though?" He asked.

Rory smiled at his concern. "They'll be fine. They trust us and dad actually likes you now." She joked.

Tristan rolled his eyes. "Seriously though, I don't want to overstep the mark with them. I really respect them."

"It's fine honestly. Plus Jess will probably be at our place anyway as I think mom and dad are going to start going through some of Grandma's stuff with Liz at the apartment." Rory said.

"Ok." Tristan said.

"Cool so come by about 7?" Rory said.

"Sounds good." Tristan smiled. "Come on, we better get to class."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Lorelai asked Jess that evening as they were getting ready to go to the apartment. Katie and LJ were at Sookie's.

"It's fine. It should be you first." Jess shrugged from the armchair.

"Jess..." Lorelai said.

"It's fine." Jess assured her. "Besides, I'm on Rory/Tristan duty." He smirked.

"Are you sure we should leave them on their own over there?" Luke asked again.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "They'll be fine. We have to trust them at some point." She said. "Rory's sensible and Tristan is too. They're hardly going to do anything at Babette's anyway."

"I guess." Luke said.

"Don't worry, I'll keep checking on them every ten minutes." Jess smirked.

Luke rolled his eyes. "There's food in the fridge if you're hungry. We won't be back late."

"Ok. See you later." He said going back to his book.

Meanwhile, Tristan was just going up the steps to Babette and Morey's front door when the door swung open and Rory appeared in an apron and pearls around her neck. "What the...What are you wearing?" Tristan laughed.

"Honey, you're home!" Rory grinned.

Rory led Tristan inside and Tristan was shocked to find the place covered with candles and the table set. "What's going on? You're kind of freaking me out." He smirked.

"It's Donna Reed night!" Rory exclaimed as if it was obvious. "You remember watching it with us last week, right?"

"Uh yeah...but I don't understand why you're pretending to be her." Tristan chuckled amused.

"Well today at school you seemed really down so I thought I'd do something to cheer you up. I even made dinner and before you ask, yes it is edible." She said.

Tristan was touched. "You did this to cheer me up?" He asked.

Rory sobered a little. "You've been so amazing the past few weeks. I just thought I'd repay the favour. So tonight's all about you." She said.

Tristan smiled. "Come here." He said.

Rory went over to him and Tristan kissed her passionately. "You're amazing, you know that right? After everything you've been through and you still do all this just to cheer me up. You're the best girlfriend ever."

Rory smiled and kissed him again. "Well the feeling's mutual." She said. "Come on, the starters should be ready any minute!" She exclaimed excitedly, rushing off towards the oven, leaving Tristan chuckling behind her.

* * *

At the apartment, Luke and Liz had gotten lots of boxes out and they, along with Lorelai, were starting to look through them. Lorelai glanced at Luke who had gone quiet and was staring at something in the box. "Are you ok hon?" She asked softly.

Luke blinked away tears. "Yeah, I just...Liz do you remember this?" He asked pulling out a photograph and Lorelai smile when she saw it was one of them when they were younger with their dad and Katherine at the cabin.

Liz smiled affectionately at it. "That was a great day. Remember mom totally going off on one at dad because he tried to take Jess fishing with you too and Jess got totally freaked out?"

Luke chuckled. "Well he was only two. I don't know why dad thought Jess would enjoy it."

Liz sighed. "I guess he just wanted time with his grandson." She said. "He adored him. I should have visited more." She said quietly.

"Don't think of what ifs. They'll drive you crazy, trust me." Luke said. "Dad got time with Jess. And mom, well she got a lot more time when Jess came here. They were happy."

Liz gave him a small smile and nodded. "It's nice to see that though. When we were all happy." Liz said softly.

"Keep it." Luke said handing it over.

"Oh no, I couldn't." Liz shook her head.

"Mom obviously kept it for a reason. Like you said, it was a happy time. Keep it." He said softly.

Liz slowly took it. "Thanks." She said. She started looking through the box in front of her. She smiled as she pulled a bunch of written recipes. "Here big bro, she would want you to have these." She said.

Luke took them and felt a lump in his throat as he saw his mom's handwriting on the papers.

Lorelai smiled and squeezed his arm. "You could teach the kids." She said softly.

Luke gave her a tremulous smile. "Rory? Really?" He said.

Lorelai smirked. "Ok maybe not Rory. I know she was unlucky to get my cooking skills. But I bet Katie would love it. She used to bake with Katherine all the time. You could keep her recipes alive."

Luke smiled at her. "Yeah. She'd like that." He said softly.

* * *

"So what did you think?" Rory asked as they were about halfway through the main course.

"Delicious." Tristan said. "Seriously."

"Thanks!" Rory grinned. "Have I cheered you up?" She asked.

Tristan smiled. "The fight is a distant memory." He said.

"Good." Rory smiled. They were quiet for a moment before she looked up again. "So where do you and Jess disappear off to after school some days?" She asked.

Tristan looked up, not having realised she had noticed. "Oh..uh..well, we just hang out really. Sometimes go back to mine. I think he needs someone to talk to sometimes."

Rory nodded, buying his story. "I think it's sweet that you're helping him. I know how hard he's found this. I know he's struggling."

"Yeah...well I know how he's feeling. How you're all feeling so I figured I could maybe help." Tristan said.

Rory smiled sadly. "Yeah." She said. "So are you ready for dessert?" She asked.

Tristan let out a relieved breath. He was glad Rory wasn't asking anymore questions as he didn't want her to know that he had been working on cars with Jess as he was planning a surprise for her. "Oh I so am!" He grinned.

"Good!" Rory grinned going to the fridge and taking out two sundaes. "Here." She said.

"Wow!" Tristan laughed at the height of them and tucked in. He looked up after a moment. "You know I'd never expect you to be like Donna Reed, right?" He said.

Rory smiled. "I know." She assured him. "I just thought it would be fun for one night."

Tristan smiled. "Ok, good." He said. "Well next Friday's definitely my treat."

"What's next Friday?" Rory asked.

"Our 4 month anniversary." Tristan said.

"Oh my god!" Rory exclaimed. "I'm so sorry! I can't believe I forgot about that!"

"Rory, it's fine." He reassured her. "I didn't expect you to remember especially with everything you've been through recently. It's fine."

"But..." Rory protested.

"It's fine." He repeated. "Besides I only remembered a few days ago." He smirked.

Rory relaxed a bit. "Really?" She asked.

"Oh yeah." He lied.

"Ok." She said relieved.

They ate their desserts and then both washed the dishes. They were heading to the couch to watch some tv when the front door open and they saw Jess stood there.

"Is this some sort of weird role play or something?" He asked, smirking.

"Eww Jess!" Rory exclaimed.

Jess laughed. "What are you wearing?"

"I'm glad it amuses you so much!" She scowled. "You were't meant to see me in this."

"I can see why!" Jess smirked. "This has months of mocking ability. Thanks!"

"I'm so pleased for you." Rory pouted, although she had to admit that it was nice to see Jess laughing again.

"We're going to watch some tv. Want to join us?" Tristan asked.

"Oh I should get back..." Jess said not wanting to become a third wheel.

"You should stay. So long as you promise not to mention my outfit again." Rory said.

"Ok." Jess smirked.

They all sat down and the tv was turned on. Rory glanced at Jess who was sat on the armchair, smirking at her. She picked up a cushion and threw it at him. "Stop it!" She exclaimed, causing everyone to laugh. Rory pouted, folding her arms against her chest.

"Aw come here." Tristan chuckled pulling her to him. "I love you." He said kissing the side of her head.

Rory softened and smiled at him. "I love you too." She said.

 **So I hope you liked it! :) I know it was a bit Trory heavy but I will have more Luke/Lorelai. Please keep the reviews coming as I love reading them! Thanks! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the delay. Had a family gathering this weekend so didn't have time to write. Also, just to let you know, I've just started a new job at a school so if I don't update as often as I normally do, I'm sorry! Will try and get an update up every few days though. Anyway, thanks for your continued support and reviews. Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 15

Rory opened the front door to find Tristan standing there with a bunch of flowers. "Oh hi, I'm here to pick up my date." He said with his trademark smirk.

"Oh really? What's she like?" Rory played along.

"Oh she's just the hottest girl in the whole world. Maybe I got the wrong house." He joked.

"Hey!" Rory laughed hitting him playfully on the arm. "So not funny!" She said.

Tristan chuckled. "Here, maybe these will make up for it." He said handing her the flowers.

"They help but I think I might need something else too for you win me back." Rory joked.

Tristan leaned forward and kissed her passionately. "Will that do?"

Rory blushed a little but grinned. "That, sir, has just won me back round."

Tristan laughed. "Good. Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, just give me a minute. I just need to wait for Jess to get here as he's watching Katie and LJ today as mom and dad are working and then they're going out on their own date tonight." Rory smiled.

"Cool." Tristan said following her in. "Hey you two." He smiled at Katie and LJ.

"Hi." They replied shyly.

Just then Jess came through the front door. "Sorry. The bus was running late." He said. "Hey." He said to Tristan.

"Hey." Tristan smiled.

"Sorry if I held you up. You can go now if you want." Jess said.

"Are you sure you'll be ok with them all day?" Rory asked.

"Well what am I if not an amazing babysitter?" Jess smirked.

Rory rolled her eyes. "If you see mom and dad, tell them I won't be back too late." She said.

"Ok." Jess said. "Have fun."

"So what exactly have you got planned for today then?" Rory asked as they walked out of the house.

"Wait and see." Tristan said.

"Ah a man of mystery. I like it." Rory grinned. "Is this a new car?" She asked as Tristan led her to a pale blue car.

"Sort of." Tristan said.

"Sort of? How can it be sort of a new car?" Rory asked confused.

"You really do like asking questions, don't you? You're going to be a great journalist." Tristan chuckled.

Rory grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Come on, get in. I'll take you to our first destination." He smirked.

* * *

"So what do you guys want to do then?" Jess asked.

"Play cars!" LJ exclaimed as he started whizzing his toy cars along the floor.

"Why don't I watch you play cars?" Jess tried to compromise as he sat down in the armchair, taking a book out of his pocket.

"No. Play cars!" LJ said stubbornly.

Jess glanced at Katie. "Your mom and sister taught him that pout, didn't they?"

"Yeah." Katie giggled.

Jess sighed. "Fine. 10 minutes of car playing and then I'll put the tv on for you." He said getting down onto the floor and joining his cousin. He glanced up at Katie who was reading a book for school. "Don't think you can get away with it. If I'm playing, you're playing." He smirked.

Katie grinned and abandoned her book to get down on the floor to play with her brother.

* * *

"I can't believe you planned a picnic for me." Rory said as she lay down on the blanket looking up at the sky, after eating too much of the lunch Tristan had bought.

Tristan lay down next to her and put his arm round her. "I knew you liked the lake and I know you like food so I thought this would be the perfect option." He smirked.

Rory laughed. "Definitely the perfect option." She said snuggling up next to him. "Thank you. Can we go by the festival tonight and see the bonfire?" She asked.

"That was going to be the second part of the date, yes." He said.

"And what about until then?" Rory asked.

"I figured we could just chill here." He said.

"I like that idea." Rory smiled closing her eyes, enjoying the closeness with her boyfriend. After a few moments she opened her eyes again and glanced at Tristan who was looking relaxed. "Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Sure." Tristan said, with his eyes closed.

"You promise you won't be mad?" Rory asked nervously.

Tristan opened his eyes to find Rory having sat up and was fiddling her thumbs nervously. "I promise." He said.

"Do you...you know...expect more after all this?" She asked quietly.

"Expect more?" Tristan asked confused.

"Well I know when couples have been dating for a while, it's only natural for it to lead onto more. And I know you are more experienced at it than I am, well I'm not experienced at all. But I know it's what people do but I don't think I'm ready..." Rory rambled quickly.

"Rory.." Tristan said softly, understanding what she was talking about.

"But I really do love you Tristan and I don't want to lose you but I just don't think I'm ready to...move onto the next level..."

"Rory, I don't expect you to." Tristan interrupted her, knowing she could ramble for a long time.

Rory finally met Tristan's eyes. "I know you wouldn't force me to do anything or push me into anything but...I just feel bad. Don't all couples...?"

"Have sex?" Tristan finished for her.

"Yeah." Rory said quietly blushing a little.

Tristan sighed. "I know I had a reputation before at Chilton and you're right when you said I'm more experienced but none of what I've done meant anything to me. They were stupid mistakes. I was depressed and getting drunk and hooking up with girls was my defence mechanism." He said. He looked at Rory. "Rory, you are the first girl who means something to me. I love you and I want our first time to be special. And that's not going to happen if you're not ready. So please, stop worrying about it because I would wait 30 years if I had to." He said sincerely.

"Really?" Rory asked touched.

"Really. I don't want to lose you either. You're the one for me and I'd be an idiot to let you go." He said.

Rory let out a big breath. "You're the one for me too. I just...I guess I felt bad that I wasn't ready to do it when I know you would be." She admitted.

"I'm only ready to do it when you are. Plus if I made you do it, not only would I be disgusted by myself, I'm pretty sure both your dad and Jess would hunt me down and kill me." He joked.

Rory smirked at that. She looked at him lovingly. "Thank you." She said softly. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"Come here." Tristan said and hugged her. "I love you, silly. Don't ever think I don't. And stop worrying."

"I love you too." Rory said softly.

* * *

The day went relatively quickly. Luke and Lorelai had gone out to the festival having fed the kids and made sure they would be good for Jess.

"It's been a while since we've done this, hasn't it?" Lorelai said as she leant her head on Luke's shoulder as they sat on a bench in the square taking in all the madness around us.

Luke took his gaze away from the diner apartment and turned to his wife. "Yeah it has." He smiled, kissing the top of her head. "I'm sorry I've not been great company recently."

"Oh no, hon, you don't have anything to be sorry for." Lorelai said. "We all miss her. We knew it was going to be hard." She said softly. "She would have loved this wouldn't she?" Lorelai giggled as she saw Taylor and Harry nearly get into a fist fight over forgetting the matches for the bonfire yet again.

Luke chuckled. "Oh yeah. She definitely would have loved this."

Lorelai smiled. "We'll get through this together. As a family." She said.

"Thanks for dragging me out to this. It's been nice." Luke admitted. "You're right, it has a while. We should do it more often."

Lorelai smiled. "Definitely." She looked up at her husband and gave him a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled. He then nodded over to the other side of the square. "Look who showed up."

Lorelai followed his gaze and smiled when she saw Rory linking arms with Tristan and laughing at something he said. "They look happy." She said.

"Yeah. They do." Luke admitted.

Lorelai smiled. "She really likes him."

"I know." Luke said looking over at his daughter and Tristan. He watched how Tristan tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and then gave her a quick kiss. "And I think he feels the same."

Lorelai smiled at him. "Yeah he does. Rory's lucky to have found him. He's a decent guy."

"Yeah." Luke said grudgingly.

Meanwhile, over at the other end of the square, Rory had also spotted her parents. "Hey look over there." She said at Tristan.

Tristan looked over and saw Lorelai and Luke smiling at each other and looking relaxed. "They look happy."

"Yeah." Rory smiled. "I'm glad they chose to come out. I think it's done them good."

* * *

Back at the house, Jess had just cleaned up dishes after dinner. LJ had gone back to play in the living room while Katie had stayed at the table. Jess glanced back at her. he'd noticed she hadn't said much during dinner. "You ok?" He asked.

"Do you miss her?" Katie asked quietly, looking up at her.

Jess sighed, immediately realising what had been on her mind. "I'm pretty sure we all do." He said softly. He saw her blink back tears. "Hey, now come on, you know she wouldn't want us being upset." He said.

"We used to bake on Saturdays." Katie sniffed.

"You and Grandma?" Jess asked.

Katie nodded. "We'd go over to the apartment or she would come here and after dinner, her and I always used to bake." She said. "It was really fun."

Jess watched her for a moment and then made a split decision, getting out a baking tray from the cupboard. "Come on then." He said.

"What?" Katie asked.

"Let's bake." Jess said. "Let the tradition continue. And who best to bake with than your favourite cousin?" He joked, winking at her.

Katie giggled and nodded. "What should we bake?"

"Anything you want. How about brownies?" He said.

Katie nodded. "Ok."

About 10 minutes later, the two of them had just put the batch in the oven. Jess glanced over at Katie who looked happier but still not completely herself. He saw some flour on the counter and smirked. "Hey, cheer up. We just made the world's best brownies. We should be celebrating!" He said flicking some flour at her.

Katie laughed and threw some back at him and it soon turned into a full scale flour fight.

Jess chuckled as it finally came to an end. "Ok well we both look like snowmen." He joked.

Katie giggled. "Dad's going to kill us."

Jess smirked. "Not if we clean up. Go on, why don't you go get cleaned up and then help LJ get his pyjamas on and I'll get cleaned up myself and clean up in here? Then you two can pick a film and we can watch it before you go to bed. Deal?" He said.

"Deal." Katie grinned and rushed off.

Thirty minutes later, the three of them were sat on the couch watching the film, Jess sat in the middle, and that was where Luke and Lorelai found them when they returned.

"Oh my, look at that." Lorelai whispered.

Luke had to smile when he saw LJ and Katie snuggled into Jess, all three of them having fallen asleep. "You get the kids to bed and I'll take Jess home." He said.

Lorelai nodded and they went over to wake them up. Lorelai took Katie and LJ upstairs to bed.

"Come on, I'll give you a lift home." Luke said.

"It's fine. I'll get the bus." Jess said.

Luke shook his head. "No arguments. I don't want you getting the bus in the dark. I'm taking you."

"Ok." Jess smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tristan and Rory had just driven into the driveway. Tristan got out and opened the door for Rory on the other side.

"Such a gentleman." Rory teased.

"I try." Tristan smirked.

Rory smiled at him. "Thanks for today. It's been amazing. Really. Best anniversary ever." She said softly.

"I'm glad." Tristan smiled. "But there is one more thing before we say goodnight."

"What?" Rory asked.

"Your present." Tristan said.

"You didn't need to get me a present." Rory said.

"Says the girl who got me the most amazing present in that personalised watch." He said looking down at his wrist lovingly. "T and R forever." He said running his finger over the carving.

Rory ducked her head. "Well it was our anniversary." She said.

Tristan smirked. "Exactly. Which is why...here." He said giving her some keys.

Rory looked up at him confused. "Keys?"

"Car keys." He corrected.

"Car keys?" Rory asked just as confused.

"Belonging to this car. It's for you." He said.

Rory's eyes widened. "You bought me a car?"

"No, I built you a car." Tristan admitted.

"What?" Rory asked surprised.

"You wondered where Jess and I were going all the time. My Grandpa had this car workshop where he used to work on old cars and get them to working condition again. I started work on this one and finished it yesterday. I did it for you." He said.

Rory blinked some tears away, remembering the conversation she had overheard between him and Jess. She knew how much his grandfather meant to him and how special she realised this was. She launched herself at him. "I love you so much." She said kissing him.

"Happy anniversary." Tristan smiled.

"Happy anniversary." Rory grinned.

* * *

Luke drove into the driveway after dropping Jess off at home. He was surprised to see Tristan sat on the porch steps. He got out and went over. "Hey. I thought you would have left by now." He said.

Tristan smirked. "Sorry."

Luke chuckled at how what he said must have sounded. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I was just confused. You dropped Rory off before I left."

"Forgot my house keys." Tristan admitted.

"Can't you ring your parents and let them know so that they can let you in?" Luke asked confused.

Tristan snorted. "Learnt that lesson after the first time. Besides they're not here. They went off on holiday yesterday." He shrugged.

Luke was surprised. "They went on holiday without you?"

"Didn't want to go anyway. They do it a lot. I don't care. I prefer without them but with no keys, I can't get back in." He said.

Luke looked at him for a moment. "Ok come on, you can stay at the diner apartment." He said.

"What? No I can't do that. I don't want to impose." Tristan tried to protest knowing how the apartment was his mother's.

"No arguments. Rory would kill me if she knew I was letting you sleep on the streets. Come on." He said already walking back to his truck.

Tristan didn't really have much of an option other than to follow him.

Once they got to the diner, Tristan followed Luke upstairs. He walked in awkwardly and saw Luke looking around quietly. "Honestly, I'm sure I can ring a friend or something." He said.

"My mom made me promise to give you a chance, you know." Luke said.

"Really?" Tristan asked, smiling a little.

"Yeah. She was real good at emotional blackmail." Luke said chuckling a little. He glanced at him. "She would want you to stay here. She definitely wouldn't have wanted you on the streets."

"But this was her place...I know how much it means to you and your family. It feels...wrong." Tristan said.

"Look, I know you and I got off on the wrong foot but you've really proved yourself and I know you care about Rory. And she feels the same about you so in my eyes that means you're family too. And family stick together." He said. "So take the damned apartment before I really do have to kill you." He smirked.

Tristan chuckled. "Ok. Thanks."

Luke nodded. "I'll be in the diner early tomorrow so if you want any food in the morning, just come down." He said. "There should be some spare clothes in the drawers if you need any. Some of Jess' are still here."

Tristan nodded and watched as he went to leave. "Luke?" He said.

"Yeah?" Luke said turning back.

"Thanks." He said sincerely.

Luke could see the gratefulness and sincerity in his face. "Thanks for making my kid so happy." He said gruffly. "See you in the morning, kid." He said before leaving.

Tristan smiled a little as he watched him leave. He sighed and went over to a bed and lay down on it, suddenly feeling tired. He closed his eyes, thinking over what a great day it had been with Rory. He couldn't believe him of all people had just celebrated a four months anniversary. It was a great feeling.

 **So I hoped you liked it! It's a bit longer as I had some many ideas for it. Please keep the reviews coming as I love hearing what you think and I really do appreciate you taking the time to comment as well so thank you! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you so much for all your reviews. You have no idea what they mean to me so thank you! :) Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 16

Another week had passed and Stars Hollow was having a big rummage sale in the square.

"Explain to me again why we have to stand here all day and be in charge of all this lot." Lorelai whined as her own family stood with her helping with the sales.

"Because you were the one who suggested this rummage sale in the first place and offered to organise it." Rory said.

"Yeah but I was very hot that day. I wasn't in sane mind!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"You're never in sane mind." Luke smirked.

"Hey!" Lorelai exclaimed. "Taylor should know never to take me seriously in town meetings! Urghh, why did I suggest it?"

"It was a good idea." Luke said. "Look how much we've made for Cancer Research already. Mom would have been so happy."

Lorelai softened a bit. "Yeah." She said quietly. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I'm glad we're doing this."

Luke kissed her cheek. "Go take a break if you want. Caesar will make you something." He said.

"No it's ok. I'll stay with you." Lorelai said.

"It's ok. Go eat something. We all know what you get like when we don't stick to your food schedule." He teased.

Lorelai narrowed her eyes. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No, I'm trying to feed you." Luke smirked.

"Ok!" Lorelai grinned. "Come on you two, let's go get some food." She said to Katie and LJ, taking their hands and walking off.

"Yeah don't mind us, we're fine!" Rory called after her causing Jess and Luke to chuckle.

"You two can go too if you want. I'll be fine here." Luke said getting some money out of his wallet.

"No it's fine dad. I'm not hungry yet. Plus Tristan said he'd stop by soon." Rory said.

Luke nodded. "What about you?" He asked Jess.

"I'll stay too. Got nothing else to do." He said.

"How generous." Luke rolled his eyes.

After a moment, Rory looked up at her dad. "Do you think Grandma would mind us donating some of her things?" She asked quietly.

"She would be happy the money was going to charity. She would want us to do it." Luke assured her.

Rory nodded. "Ok good."

"Hey lover boy's here." Jess said nodding towards Tristan walking towards them.

Rory's face lit up when she saw him. "Hey! You made it!" She smiled.

"Had nothing else to do." He smirked.

Rory frowned. "You two are too alike." She said looking between Jess and Tristan.

Tristan smirked. "Sorry. So how's it going?" He asked.

"Good! We've made quite a bit already." Rory said. "A lot of Grandma's stuff has already gone apart from that." She said gesturing a knitted scarf. "I've always liked that. She wore it all the time."

Tristan glanced at it and then at Rory's reflective look. He got some money out. "How much for it?" He asked.

"Oh no, you don't have to..." Rory said.

"Rory, you love it, I can tell. This way you'll get to keep it but also have money donated." He said.

Rory smiled. "You are so sweet."

"I try." Tristan smirked. "Here." He said handing the money to Luke. "Keep the change."

"Thanks." Luke said.

"So are you staying for the day?" Rory asked.

"I can't as my parents are coming home today and I have to be there to let them in." Tristan said despondently.

"Your parents have been away?" Rory asked surprised.

"Yeah but only a couple of days. Business stuff.." Tristan shrugged it off.

"Oh. Ok." Rory said.

"However, I did want to ask if you two were coming to Madeline's party tomorrow night." Tristan said. "It should be fun. It's at her step-father's house which is like a mansion."

"I don't know. Parties aren't really my thing..." Rory said reluctantly. She also didn't exactly feel like spending a night with her school mates who hated her.

"I know but we don't have to stay for long. Plus there will be dancing." Tristan said. "You'll come right?" He asked Jess.

"Sure, although I can say now that I will not be dancing." Jess smirked.

"Fair enough." Tristan chuckled, turning back to Rory. "Come on Ror, it will be fun I promise. You can bring a book if you want just in case." He teased.

Rory rolled her eyes. "Fine! Dad, can I go?" She asked turning to him.

"Sure but you three stick together ok? No drinking drinks that you don't know what they are. And don't be too late back." Luke said.

"Ok! Thanks dad!" Rory grinned. "So do you have to head home now?" She asked turning back to Tristan.

"Yes unfortunately. Pick you up at 7 tomorrow?" He said.

"Sounds good." Rory nodded.

"Good." He said leaning in to give her a kiss. "See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." Rory smiled and watched him walk away.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Rory stood at the bottom of the stairs to the diner apartment. She still hadn't been up there since Katherine had died. She was the only one who hadn't. Obviously she'd overheard Tristan and Jess' conversation in there but she hadn't gone in yet. After the rummage sale, she finally felt like she could. It was like closure. She suddenly felt a presence beside her.

"Plucking up courage?" Jess asked.

Rory nodded. "I think I'm ready." She said. "But..." She started, glancing at Jess.

"Come on, I'll come with you. It's not as bad as you think it will be." Jess said heading up the stairs already.

Rory took a deep breath before going upstairs. She found Jess by the door and slowly followed him in. She looked around and it felt emptier. "It's weird.." Rory said. "This apartment's been lived in for so many years."

"Yeah." Jess said looking around.

Rory spotted something shiny on the table. She went over and frowned when she saw what it was. "This is Tristan's. I gave him this for our anniversary." She said picking up the watch. "How did that get up here?"

"I don't know." Jess shrugged.

Rory spotted some other items on the counter as well. "These are Tristan's too." She said confused. "Why does he have so much stuff here?" She looked over at Jess who was looking uncomfortable. "Jess?"

Jess sighed. "He stayed here last night after your anniversary. He'd forgotten his keys and his parents were away so Luke brought him here. I sort of gave him the spare key so he could come bunk here when he needed to. He told me his parents get him down sometimes and then other times he just finds the empty house a bit unnerving." He said.

"Oh." Rory said quietly.

"He didn't want to worry you. That's why he didn't tell you or why he didn't want me to tell you." Jess explained. "He just needed somewhere to bunk."

Rory sighed. "I'm not mad. I just...I wish he would just talk to me."

"You know how I'm like with talking about my feelings and personal stuff. Tristan's the same. I guess he just didn't want to look weak in front of you or something." He said.

"I wouldn't have thought that." Rory said.

"I know and he probably knows that. He was just embarrassed. I guess he's not really had anyone look out for him before apart from his grandfather. I guess it's a bit of a change for him."

"I guess." She said.

"Come on, we should get back." Jess said causing Rory to just nod and follow him out.

* * *

"You came!" Madeline exclaimed making her way through the crowd of people with Louise and surprisingly Paris, to greet Tristan, Jess and Rory.

"Hi Madeline." Rory smiled. She had a soft spot for her. She had always been welcoming to her.

"I'm so happy you came!" Madeline smiled. "There's lots of drink, food, dancing. So enjoy!" She said before being dragged away with Louise and their respective boyfriends.

"Oh I love this song! Let's go dance." Tristan said.

"Sure." Rory said following him, leaving Jess and Paris together.

"So I didn't think this would really be your scene." Jess said.

"Funny. I could say the same thing about you." Paris retorted.

"Rory and Tristan made me come." Jess said.

"My mother made me come." Paris admitted. "She doesn't think I interact with people enough. Shocked huh?"

"I'm floored." Jess smirked.

Paris rolled her eyes. "I'm going to get a drink so if you want one follow quickly because I'm not turning around." She said heading off through the crowd.

Jess just smirked at the typical nature of Paris and followed her.

"So your mother made you come?" Jess said after taking a soda and coming to stand next to Paris as she watched the dancing.

"Yep. Have to stay until 10:30. I'm already so bored." Paris said.

Jess chuckled. "Well I guess we could be bored together then. I'm chauffeur for those two." He said nodding towards Rory and Tristan who were dancing.

"Lucky you." Paris said.

Meanwhile on the dance floor, a slow song had just come on and Rory enjoyed the closeness with Tristan. However, she did still want to talk to him. "So I hear that a certain someone's been bunking at a certain apartment above a certain diner..." She said casually. She looked up at him to find him looking sheepish. "Why didn't you tel me?" She said softly to show she wasn't mad.

"I didn't want to worry you." Tristan said. "I know you, it would have kept you awake and we have tests going on at school and I didn't want to be the reason for you failing them."

Rory had to admit she was touched by the extent of his thoughts. "I just don't want you to think you can't talk to me. Maybe I would have worried but I would have been happy that Jess and dad had helped you."

"Sorry." He said sincerely.

"It's ok." Rory said. "Is it really that bad at home though?"

Tristan shrugged. "It's just not like your home. Even though I'm alone in the apartment, I feel better because I know I'm near you." He said. He saw Rory's concerned look. "I'm fine, Rory. I promise. If it gets worse, I promise you'll be the first to know." He said.

"Ok." Rory said quietly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It's not because I didn't want to."

"I know." Rory assured him.

Tristan leant over and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Rory smiled and leant her head back on his shoulder for the rest of the song.

Back at the side of the dance floor, Jess and Paris were still stood together watching Rory and Tristan.

"God they are so sickening." Paris said.

Jess smirked. "Agreed."

Paris glanced at him. "I am happy for them though." She said.

Jess glanced at her and raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

Paris huffed. "Yes really! You know I've overcome my stupid jealousy." She then saw Jess chuckling. "You're baiting me." She accused.

"Yep. But it's fun!" Jess joked.

Paris huffed again. "I'm glad I can amuse you so much."

"Aw come on Paris, your rants remind me of my uncle's." Jess joked. "So you're happy for them..." He said taking it back to the subject.

Paris shrugged. "Tristan deserves to be happy and he is with Rory. Everyone at school can tell they would do anything for each other."

"You've known him a long time right?" Jess asked actually interested.

"Since Kindergarten." Paris nodded.

"So you know his parents?" He asked.

Paris looked over at him. "Yeah why?"

"I just wanted your take on their relationship." Jess said. "I know they're not that close."

Paris was quiet for a moment. "He's never been close to them. The only family member he's ever been close to was his grandfather. I guess that's why we sort of became friends. We had that in common." She shrugged.

Jess glanced at her, surprised that she was opening up a bit. "Yeah. I guess I know how that feels too." He said. Paris had opened up to him so why shouldn't he?

"Really?" Paris said.

"My dad took off when I was still a baby and my mom went off the rails. I lived with my Grandma for years. My mom's better now and I live with her again but I know what having a rubbish relationship with your parents feel like." Jess shrugged.

Paris nodded. "I heard about your Grandma. I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"Thanks." Jess said gruffly. He glanced up at the clock on the wall and saw that it was still just after 8. He looked over at Tristan and Rory who were having fun and then he glanced at Paris who was watching the dancing. "You wanna bail?" He asked smirking.

"I thought you had to be their chauffeur?" Paris said.

"I'll just tell them I'm bored. Tristan can drive so they won't mind." Jess said.

"I have to stay until 10:30." She said hesitantly.

"Then we'll stay out until then. Your mother will never know. Plus you are technically socialising as you're talking to me. Let's go grab some good food and go to a book store or something." Jess said.

"You want to take me for food and to a bookstore?" Paris asked.

"Sure, why not? We're both bored out of our minds. Plus the sappiness in this room is making me sick." He said.

Paris tried to hide a smirk. "Ok. Let's go."

"Good. I'll just go let them know. Meet you outside." He said heading off to tell Tristan and Rory. He then left after they assured him they didn't mind and he met Paris by the car. "Get in then. I'll take you to the best taco place around." He smirked.

Paris watched as Jess got into the driver's seat. She smiled and had to admit it was fun defying her mother and she actually enjoyed chatting with Jess. She opened the car door and got in and let Jess drive off away from the party.

 **A slightly shorter chapter and I know it was teenager heavy, sorry! I just enjoy writing them! Hope you liked it and I will try and update soon! :) Please keep the reviews coming.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews! Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 17

"Why did I agree to do this again?" Rory groaned as she read what was expected of her at this debutante ball she was attending yesterday.

"Because you wanted me to be able to watch you look like a cotton ball." Jess smirked from the armchair across from her.

Rory scowled at him. "Not funny!"

"It will be for me." Jess smirked.

Rory rolled her eyes.

"You did it because you wanted to make your grandmother happy." Luke said trying to put an end to the conversation.

Rory sighed. "I just...this so isn't me." She said.

"You can pull out, you know." Lorelai said. "I'll back you up."

"Lorelai..." Luke said.

"Do you want me to pull out?" Rory asked quietly. "I know you ran away from all this society stuff and I know you would have stopped me from having to go through it too."

Lorelai sighed. "Hon, you do what you like. I'll support you either way. Debutante balls weren't for me because I wouldn't have had fun at them. We're different though. You've got your dad there giving away and you've actually got an escort you love. It's completely different." She said. "Plus, your dad's right. When you said yes, your Grandma was ecstatic."

Rory sighed. "I just...I've only got one Grandma left. I want to make her happy."

"Then do it." Lorelai said. "But no one's forcing you. It's totally your choice."

"I'll do it." Rory said quietly. She glanced at Luke though. "Just one favour, don't let me fall down the stairs." She said.

Luke chuckled. "Right back at you."

Rory smiled and went back to her brochure of information.

* * *

"I have to walk down those stairs?" Rory asked nervously as they entered the grand hall.

"Yep but I'd recommend sliding down the banister." Lorelai grinned.

"I think I'll stick to walking." Rory rolled her eyes.

"I'd love to see you slide down it. It would be much more exciting." Jess joked.

"I still don't know why you came. You could have babysat Katie and LJ with Sookie." Rory scowled at him.

"This is much more fun. I'm here to support you, cuz. Isn't that what families are supposed to do?"

Rory rolled her eyes. She then spotted Tristan and her heart skipped a beat when he saw him in a tux. "I'm going to say hi to Tristan then I better go get ready. I'll see you later."

"I'll meet you up there." Luke called after her.

Rory nodded and went off over to Tristan.

"So anyone seen the bar?" Lorelai asked.

"Yep over there." Jess said nodding over to the other side.

"Great, let's go!" Lorelai grinned.

"I'm with you." Jess said.

"Not so fast. You're not drinking." Luke narrowed his eyes at Jess. "And you, stop being a bad influence on him." He said to Lorelai.

"Isn't that what aunts are for?" Lorelai grinned.

Luke rolled his eyes and was about to say something when they were interrupted by a panicked Paris.

"Jess! You have to be my escort!" Paris demanded.

"What? No way!" Jess snorted.

"You have to be! I need an escort and you're the only person I know here!" Paris exclaimed desperately.

"Have you just realised you need an escort? Because you're kind of leaving it a bit late to find one." Jess smirked.

"I'm not in the mood for your jokes! The guy who was going to be my escort just rang and said he couldn't make it and my mother's going to kill me! Please!" Paris exclaimed.

Jess groaned. "Can't you just ask a stranger? I don't even have a tux on." He said.

"They have spare ones here. And no, I don't want to have to dance with a stranger!"

"Paris!" A shrill voice suddenly said.

Jess saw Paris cringe before turning round to face a women who wasn't looking best pleased. "Mom.." She said.

"What are you doing down here? You're supposed to be getting ready! Are you deliberately trying to humiliate me?" She exclaimed. "Where's Andrew?"

"He's not coming." Paris mumbled.

"What? What do you mean he's not coming?" Her mother exclaimed aghast.

"Exactly that. He just rang and said he couldn't make it." Paris retorted.

"Seriously Paris, are you really that socially inept that you can't even keep an escort for a ball? God I'm going to be the laugh of the ceremony. Do you know what everyone's going to be saying?" She exclaimed angrily.

"I'm sorting it." Paris mumbled quietly, noticing everyone starting to stare at them. She wanted the ground to swallow her up.

"Oh you're sorting it are you? Well that reassures me!" Her mother said condescendingly. "No. Once again, I'm going to have to sort out your mess. I'll have to pull you out of the ceremony."

"Excuse me...uh...Mrs Geller?" Jess found himself speaking up.

Paris's mother glared at him. "What?" She said rudely.

"Paris does have an escort. I know for a fact she does. So maybe you should stop shouting at her in public? It's hardly her fault this Andrew guy bailed." Jess said.

"No one will want to be her escort now. I would appreciate you keeping out of our business." She retorted.

"She does have an escort." Jess said. "Me."

Both Paris and her mother stared at him in shock.

"Excuse me?" Mrs Geller found her voice.

"Paris explained her situation and I'm happy to step in." He said. "We wouldn't want Paris humiliated in public now, would we?" He said sarcastically.

Paris hid a smirk as she watched her mother just stare at Jess in shock and then just storm off. She turned to Jess. "You'll be my escort?" She asked.

"I just said I would, didn't I?" He said.

"I know, but I didn't know if you were just saying it." Paris shrugged.

Jess sighed. "I'll be there at the bottom of the stairs, don't worry. Shouldn't you be upstairs getting ready?" He said.

Paris gave him a small smile. "Thanks." She said quietly before turning and rushing back upstairs.

Jess groaned realising what he had just gotten himself into. It didn't help when he turned round to see Lorelai and Luke stifling a smirk. "Don't say a word." He grumbled. "I've got to find Tristan." He said walking off.

* * *

"I can't believe you're doing this. Why did you agree?" Tristan smirked as him and Jess waited at the bottom of the stairs.

"Paris isn't really that good with no." Jess said.

Tristan chuckled. "I guess not but you're good at saying no and meaning it."

Jess shrugged. "Her mother was giving her a hard time and everyone was staring. It was the first time I'd seen Paris, I don't know, embarrassed and well desperate. I just heard myself say I'd be her escort."

"I think it's good of you to do this for her." Tristan said.

Jess gave Tristan a look.

"I'm serious. I'm not joking around. I know Paris' parents. They wouldn't have let her forget this if she didn't have an escort. I mean we both know it isn't her fault but they always blame her." Tristan shrugged. "So I think it's good of you to do this for her. She'll appreciate it."

"Yeah well she owes me big time." Jess said.

Tristan laughed. "Oh I'm sure."

The ceremony then soon started and both Tristan and Jess couldn't help but smile as they saw Luke walk Rory down the stairs. Jess watched as Luke kissed her hand at the bottom of the stairs and then gave her over to Tristan who did the same thing and then led her off. Jess took a deep breath knowing Paris was next. He looked up as she was announced and was surprised at how good she looked. He reluctantly did the same he saw Tristan do and then led her off, relieved, glad the worst part was over.

* * *

"I can't believe Jess agreed to escort Paris." Rory said as she danced with Tristan.

Tristan looked over at Jess and Paris who were also dancing their compulsory dance. "I think it was sweet of him to do it."

"Oh yeah, I'm not saying it wasn't. I just can't believe he agreed to do it. He's spent like a week mocking me for taking part." Rory said.

"Well I guess he just saw her needing a friend to help out and that's what he did." Tristan said.

"Yeah but they're hardly friends..." Rory said.

Tristan laughed. "Are you kidding me? Ever since they bailed on Madeline's party, you can't pull them apart at school. Don't tell me you hadn't noticed?" He said.

Rory frowned and started thinking and sure enough she realised that he was right. Whenever he talked to them at school, Paris was always there. She looked over at them again. "Do you think something's going on between them?" She asked interested.

"No." Tristan shook his head. "But I think it could do."

"Really?"

"They have a lot in common. It's quite funny seeing them in debates actually. Neither of them back down." Tristan smirked.

Rory laughed. "Paris definitely's found her match in Jess, I guess. He's just never mentioned her that much. But I guess I never really asked."

"Honestly, I think they're just friends at the moment. It's nice. Paris has always preferred being by herself but I think she enjoys talking about books and school with Jess."

"Yeah.." Rory said glancing over at them again. She smiled when she saw Jess say something, obviously about when the dance was going to stop, and Paris trying to hide her smirk. "You're right. It's nice to see them getting on." She then turned back to him and smiled. She leant up and kissed him. "And thank you. For agreeing to be my escort."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." Tristan said honestly.

"And that's why you're the best boyfriend ever." Rory grinned.

"Now that I like to hear." Tristan smirked, leaning down to kiss her again.

* * *

Luke, Lorelai, Rory, Jess and Tristan were about to leave after a long day having said goodbye to Emily and Richard when they heard a voice behind them.

"Jess!" Paris said.

They turned round to see her coming towards them. "Hey." Jess said.

"I just..uh..wanted to say thanks again." Paris said quietly, conscious of everyone else watching them.

"It's no big deal." Jess shrugged.

"No. It was a big deal." Paris stopped him, surprising him. "I just...No one's ever done anything like that for me before and you didn't have to...so thanks."

"It's ok." Jess said. He glanced to see everyone still watching them. "We're just going to grab something to eat. Want to join us?" He asked.

"Really?" Paris asked surprised.

Jess looked at Luke and Lorelai. "That's ok, right?" He asked.

"Sure." Luke nodded.

"Of course. You're always welcome Paris." Lorelai smiled at her.

"Thanks." Paris gave her a small smile.

"There's only one condition though." Jess said.

"What?" Paris asked nervously.

"You pay for mine." Jess smirked. "You owe me big Geller."

Paris smirked. "I think I can agree to that."

"Great, then let me lead the way." He smirked turning round and following everyone out again.

Paris stood for a moment and then smiled, quickly rushing to catch up with them joining Jess, Rory and Tristan who were already chatting.

 **I know it's a big shorter but I promise the next one will be longer! :) I hope you liked it! and don't worry, there will be more Luke/Lorelai action! :) Please keep reviewing as I love reading what you think! Thanks! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you so much for your continued support! It really does mean a lot to me! :) Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 18

"Why did you have to drag me to this?" Luke said as him, Lorelai, Katie and LJ were stood in the hall at Chilton waiting for Rory's group to perform Romeo and Juliet.

"Because it's your daughter's school performance. It's important to her grade. I thought you'd want to come and see her." Lorelai said.

"But she's Juliet and Tristan's Romeo!" Luke exclaimed.

Lorelai smirked. "Oh come on Luke, they're just going to have one kiss in the performance. You've seen them kiss before." She said. "Plus Jess is in it as well. Don't you want to see him try and act all cool around Paris?"

Luke did smirk at that. "So you think he likes her too?"

"Oh it's obvious there's something there. I just think it might take a while for them to admit it." Lorelai said.

"I never thought Paris would be his type." Luke mused.

"I never thought I'd be your type. And you probably thought the same." Lorelai shrugged.

"True." Luke said.

Just then they were interrupted by Rory rushing up to them. "Have you seen Tristan?" She asked desperately.

"No, I thought he was backstage with all you lot." Lorelai frowned.

"He hasn't turned up yet and Paris is going crazy." Rory exclaimed. "I've tried texting and calling but he's not answering. I don't know what to do. What if something bad has happened?" She said worried.

"Hon calm down, I'm sure there'll be an explanation." Lorelai reassured her.

"Rory, he's here." Luke suddenly said, gesturing to where Tristan was entering the hall.

"Oh thank god!" Rory said relieved and ran up to him. "Tristan! Where have you been?" She said.

"Got held up and then there was traffic." Tristan said sullenly.

"Are you ok?" Rory asked noticing his tone.

"I'm fine. Let's just do this." He said.

"I was worried." She said quietly. "You were answering my calls or texts. I was scared something bad had happened."

Tristan looked at her concerned face and immediately felt bad. "Sorry." He said sincerely. "I didn't mean to worry you. I had a fight with my dad which held me up and then my phone was at the bottom of my bag so I couldn't get to it."

"But you're ok? Really?" Rory asked.

"I'm ok." He said. "Come on, this is actually one of the school projects I've been looking forward to."

Rory nodded and went off to find Paris with him.

* * *

"Now you can't say that wasn't sweet." Lorelai turned to Luke after Rory's group had taken their bows.

"Yeah ok. It was good." Luke grudgingly agreed.

Lorelai grinned. "They're so getting an A for that."

"A*." Luke said defiantly.

Lorelai smirked. "Knew you enjoyed it."

Just then Rory's group came up to them. "How was it?" Rory grinned.

"Aw you were great hon! The best acting of being dead I've ever seen." Lorelai grinned at her daughter.

Rory laughed. "Thanks mom!"

"Tristan!" A big booming voice suddenly echoed through the hall.

Everyone turned round to see a stern looking man standing at the doorway to the hallway. "Great." Tristan muttered.

"Is that your dad?" Rory asked.

"Yep." Tristan said bitterly. He then sighed. "Sorry, I should go talk to him. He won't leave if I don't. You can all leave if you want."

"No it's ok. We're having a celebratory meal at the diner. We'll wait." Rory said.

Tristan nodded and walked over to his dad and disappeared from view as they went down the hallway.

Before long, they heard shouting. "Oh no..." Rory said concerned, rushing over to the hallway with her family and Paris following close behind.

"I will not have you defy me, Tristan. I'm your father and I deserve your respect. I have had enough of your attitude. I have spoken to the military school in California and you're to transfer next week." He said.

"I'm not going! You can't make me! I've got friends here and a girlfriend! I'm not going to leave them and you can't force me. Why should I respect you when you're a crappy father? Why do you think I'm never home? It's because I can't stand to be there! You do nothing but get me down and I'm not taking it anymore! I'm nearly 18 and you can't make my choices for me anymore. So I'm not going!" Tristan shouted. "You're nothing but a nasty, selfish man and I hate you!"

It felt so good to finally get it off his chest that Tristan didn't realise what had happened until he felt a stinging on his cheek. He realised his own father had just slapped him.

Rory gasped and began rushing towards him but she was surprised when her dad beat her to it after telling Lorelai to get the kids to the car. "Hey, that's enough!" Luke said. "You can't treat your son like this."

"And what business is it of yours?" Tristan's father said angrily.

Luke glanced back at Tristan who Rory was trying to comfort. He looked in shock. "Because he's part of our family now and I won't let you treat him like this." He said.

"He's my son and I decide what's best for him." He said. "Maybe you should take a look at your daughter? Ever since my son has become involved with her, his grades have been slipping and his attitude has changed."

"That's how well you know me!" Tristan exclaimed angrily. "My grades are fine. They've actually improved since I've been with Rory!"

"Then why does the headmaster want to talk to me?" His father said.

"How should I know?" Tristan exclaimed. "But it's nothing to do with my grades!"

"I think we should all calm down a bit." Luke said.

"You're right." Tristan's father said. "Tristan, let's go home and discuss this. Maybe I can postpone your transfer to the military school?"

Tristan shook his head. "I'm not coming home." He said adamantly.

His father laughed. "What do you mean you're not coming home? Of course you are!"

"You think I'm going to come home after this?" Tristan exclaimed gesturing to his cheek. "I hate you!"

"Tristan, I'm not asking you." His father narrowed his eyes, getting angry again.

"Well I'm telling you. I meant what I said. I've had enough of you and mom not giving a crap about me and when you do, constantly getting me down." Tristan said adamantly. "I'm not coming home and you can't make me."

"And where exactly are you going to go? And do? We'll cut off your money and then you'll have nothing." His father said thinking that would persuade him.

"I don't care about your stupid money. And I don't know what I'll do but I'll figure it out. I'm nearly 18 now. I can make my own choices." He said.

"Tristan will come back with us. We have a spare flat. Tristan can stay there for as long as he wants." Luke interrupted having had enough of Tristan's father's obvious neglect of his son.

Tristan, Rory and Tristan's father all stared at Luke in shock. "Excuse me?" Tristan's father said.

"Tristan can come with us." Luke repeated. "You may not care about your son but I do. If he needs money, we'll help him. Like I said before, he's part of the family now. Now I suggest you leave or I may just report what you've done to your son." Luke said deadly seriously.

Tristan's father stared at him angrily but knew if this all came out, his business would get screwed. "Fine." He said. "You're welcome to him. He's nothing but a waste of space though, I warn you." He looked at his son. "You're not to contact us or return to the house. From now on, you're not my son and I don't want you telling anyone you are." He said coldly before walking off.

Luke let out a big breath and glanced at Tristan. He knew Tristan didn't have a good relationship with his parents but he never expected this. "Are you ok?" He asked.

Tristan just nodded.

Luke sighed, noticing how broken the boy looked and felt sorry for him and what he's obviously had to go through for years. "Come on, let's go. You should get some ice on that." He said softly, before starting to walk off towards the car park.

"Thanks." Tristan said quietly.

Luke looked back at him. "You don't need to thank me. Come on, we should get going." He said.

Tristan nodded and reached for Rory's hand before following Luke.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be ok here by yourself?" Rory asked for the hundredth time as she helped get the apartment bed ready for Tristan.

"I'll be fine." Tristan assured her. "Trust me. Anywhere's better than home." He said.

Rory looked at his cheek which was still red but the swelling had gone down a bit. "I'm so sorry." She said quietly. "What your dad did and what he said. It was horrible."

"It's fine." Tristan said quietly.

"But..." Rory said.

"Rory, I have everything I need. Everyone I need. I'm finally free from them." He reassured her.

"I know. I'm glad you're here too, that you're away from them but what he did..." Rory said glancing at his cheek.

Tristan sighed. "I guess I never thought it would come to this. Him actually hitting me. But in a way, it helped. It got me out of there and I will be forever grateful to you and your family for that." He said. "So stop worrying."

Rory sighed. "Sorry. I just...that's what I do. I just want to make sure you're ok. You mean so much to me, Tristan."

"I know. But I'm fine. Honestly." He assured her. "Come here." He said holding his arms out.

Rory went into his embrace and held him tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said.

Meanwhile, back at the Crapshack, Luke and Lorelai had gotten the kids to bed and had just collapsed onto the sofa waiting for Rory to come back from helping getting Tristan settled.

"Eventful day." Lorelai said.

"You could say that." Luke said.

"I knew Tristan's relationship with his parents were bad but this...this was just another level." She said. "How could a parent hit their own child? I don't understand." She said quietly.

Luke sighed. "I don't know but no one deserves what Tristan's obviously been through."

Lorelai looked over at her husband. "I'm glad you got him out of there. It's good to know he'll be safe now. And probably a hell of a lot happier. Rory will worry less as well. I know she's been concerned about his home life." She said.

"I couldn't do nothing. He...He's a good kid. He doesn't deserve all that." Luke admitted.

Lorelai smiled at him. She knew he cared about Tristan deep down even though he didn't admit it sometimes. "I love you." She said leaning over to give him a kiss. "And you're right. He's a good kid. Rory's lucky to have found him."

Luke nodded, silently agreeing. He turned to her. "I love you too by the way." He said.

"Good to know." Lorelai joked.

Luke finally gave her a smile and gave her another kiss. "Let's just hope things will get better for Tristan now."

"Oh they will. He's out of that house so they definitely will." Lorelai said. "Plus he has Rory. And us, right?"

"Right." Luke nodded.

Lorelai smiled and leant her head on her husband's shoulder, both waiting for Rory to return home.

 **So quite an eventful chapter! Hope you liked it! Please keep the reviews coming as I love reading them so thank you! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**I know I keep repeating myself but seriously thank you so much for all your reviews. I read them all and really do appreciate them. :)**

Chapter 19

"We're so going to lose." Katie complained.

"We're not." Lorelai said.

"We kind of are. Katie's right, that snowman is so going to win." Rory said gesturing to behind her mom.

"Nah it's so overdone." Lorelai said turning round to glance at it. "Come on, where's the positivity in our family?" She exclaimed.

"Ours is best!" LJ exclaimed thrusting his fist into the air.

"There we go. That's more like it." Lorelai grinned. "You girls should learn something from your brother."

Just then the head of their snowmen fell off and onto the ground. Rory and Katie stifled their smirks as they saw their mother's pout come out.

"Ok, food break?" Lorelai sighed.

"Yes please." Rory grinned.

"Me too!" Katie said.

"Alright, let's go. We can fix it later." Lorelai said and led them over to the diner, all of them glancing at the other snowmen which was bound to win on the way.

"How's it going?" Jess smirked as he saw them trailing in.

"Rubbish. We totally suck." Katie said.

"We're not that bad!" Lorelai protested.

"Mom, the head fell off." Rory smirked.

"That's easily fixed!" Lorelai exclaimed. "Come on, we all agreed to do this to our best ability! We agreed we wanted to win this as a family. How can we when two of you are so negative?" She said.

"I'll get your food." Jess smirked as he left them to their conversation.

"Sorry mom. You're right." Rory said. "After food, we'll all fix it together."

"We're still not going to win though." Katie said quietly.

"Not going to win what?" Luke asked coming over with them with drinks.

"The snowman competition." Rory said.

"Ours is best!" LJ grinned at his dad.

"Is it?" Luke smiled at his son.

"Yes! Even with the head off." LJ shrugged, causing everyone to laugh including Lorelai.

* * *

"I can't believe they cancelled!" Lorelai exclaimed the next day coming into the Crap Shack after a day at the inn.

"Who cancelled what?" Rory asked from the couch where she was sat with Tristan watching tv.

"The Bracebridge dinner! The group coming has got snowed in and can't make it!" Lorelai exclaimed collapsing on the couch next to them.

"Oh mom, I'm sorry." Rory said sympathetically knowing how much effort her mom and Sookie had put into that dinner.

"It sucks! And Sookie's going crazy because there's so much food going to waste." She sighed.

"Well...what if you just make up the dinner for us?" Rory suggested.

"There's too much even for us." Lorelai said.

"What about the whole town?" Tristan suggested.

"What?" Rory said.

"You always have festivals and stuff here and you all seem to like getting together. They might enjoy this." Tristan shrugged.

"Rory, your boyfriend's a genius!" Lorelai exclaimed, suddenly brightening up. "I need to go ring Sookie! Spread the word!"

Rory laughed as her mom bounded off with the phone. She turned to Tristan. "You know you'll have to come right?"

"I kind of guessed I wouldn't get a choice." Tristan smirked.

"Well you are part of the town now." Rory smiled. "Plus you'll get to spend the whole evening with me."

"To be fair, I do that anyway." Tristan pointed out.

"Tristan!" Rory exclaimed.

Tristan chuckled. "Relax, I'll come."

"Yay!" Rory grinned, leaning over to give him a kiss. "Trust me, it'll be great. Sookie and mom have done so much for it."

"I'm sure." He nodded.

Just then Lorelai came bounding back in. "Sookie's on board so now we just need to tell everyone." She said. "Where's Katie and LJ?" She asked looking around.

"Seriously? You've just noticed your own kids aren't here?" Rory teased.

"Well I was depressed before." Lorelai pouted.

Rory smirked. "They're outside with Jess. They've had him out there for like an hour already."

Lorelai laughed. "Poor Jess." She said going off to the kitchen porch door and going outside. She had to smile when she saw Katie and LJ happily running around in the snow while Jess pretended to chase them. "Alright you two! Time to come in and get dry now!" She called. "Your dad will be home soon and then it'll be dinner."

Katie and LJ happily ran inside while Jess followed.

"I hear you've been outside for an hour." Lorelai said to Jess.

"Yep." He nodded.

"Sorry." Lorelai smirked.

Jess smirked. "Nah it's cool. I kind of like playing with them. Beats doing homework."

"You softy. You're just like your uncle." Lorelai teased.

"Yeah yeah, I'm going to get dry too." Jess rolled his eyes and walked off towards the bathroom.

* * *

The following evening, everyone was gathered at the inn greeting guests as they came. Lorelai, Rory and Katie had just greeted Miss Patty and told her where to go to find her room. "I love how the girls are doing all the hard work while the boys are doing absolutely nothing." Lorelai said.

"Yeah but did you actually expect them too?" Rory laughed, looking over to where her dad, Jess, Tristan and LJ were sitting.

"I don't mind helping." Katie chimed in. "Oh look, Grandma and Grandpa came!" She said excitedly.

Lorelai had to smile when she saw Katie run over to greet her grandparents. It was Rory and Katie who suggested inviting them and seeing Katie's face now, she was glad she did. She then spotted someone coming in behind them. "What is Paris doing here?" She asked Rory confused.

"She wanted to drop off some paper stuff." Rory said. "She said it couldn't wait."

"Does that girl ever sleep?" Lorelai said. "Hi." She smiled at Paris when she approached them. She then left the girls together as she went over to greet her parents.

"So this is everything you need." Paris said handing it to Rory.

"Great thanks. I'll get to it tomorrow." Rory promised.

"Tomorrow? What about today?" Paris asked.

"Well I'm sort of busy tonight." Rory said.

"Oh. Doing what?" She asked.

"Well..uh..this..." Rory said gesturing around her.

"Oh." Paris said. "What is this?"

"We're kind of having a fancy dinner party for everyone in the town." Rory explained.

"Oh. Ok." Paris said. "Well I'll leave you to it then. See you at school." She said turning to leave.

"Wait!" Rory said. "Uh..do you want to stay?" She asked.

"Really?" Paris asked surprised.

"Sure! There will be costumes and there's loads of food. It'll be fun." Rory smiled. "Plus Jess wasn't exactly looking forward to it as you can imagine so I'm sure he'd like some company." She said knowing that would persuade her.

"Well I'd have to make a call. Tell nanny not to expect me back tonight." Paris said.

"Make it." Rory smiled. "You'd have to bunk with me, Katie and LJ though. Jess and Tristan are in a twin room and every other room is taken."

"That's fine." Paris said.

"Cool! Make the call and then I think we'll probably start things up." Rory said.

A few minutes later, Lorelai got everyone gathered in reception. "Ok hi! First of all, thank you for coming to our impromptu dinner party. The food should be ready soon but while we wait, we've arranged a ride in a horse and carriage for you all. So pair up and line up outside if you fancy that! Ok thank you!" She smiled and everyone started piling outside.

Jess looked across and saw Rory and Tristan heading outside and Katie and LJ were heading outside with Emily and Richard. He turned to Luke beside him. "You going?" Jess asked.

"Don't think I'm going to have a choice." Luke said dryly.

Jess chuckled as he followed his uncle's daze to Lorelai who was already walking towards them.

"How about you?" Luke asked.

"Think I'll wait for the clog dancing." Jess said dryly, causing Luke to smirk.

"Come on hot stuff, let's go bagsy a carriage!" Lorelai grinned, approaching them.

"Ah geez!" Luke said, but let Lorelai drag him up and towards the front door.

Jess smirked as he watched them go. He then suddenly spotted Paris standing awkwardly across the room. He could tell she was glancing round to see if she could go with anyone, but knowing her like he did, Jess guessed she wouldn't have the courage to go up to anyone. He sighed and got up. He walked over to her. "So I'm guessing you don't have a partner either?" He said.

"Oh hi..I thought you'd already gone out." Paris said.

"Nah, it's not really my thing." Jess said.

"Oh. Yeah mine either." Paris said nonchalantly.

"Guess we could just stay here then." Jess said.

"Sure." Paris said acting like she didn't care.

Jess had to hide a smirk at her rubbish acting. He glanced round and saw that everyone had gone out. "Guess we shouldn't be the odd ones out. Rory and Tristan would never let us live it down. Even my uncle's gone and this is so not his thing." He said.

"Yeah I guess..." Paris said.

"You're not actually going to admit that you really want to go, are you?" He smirked.

Paris had to smile. "Was it that obvious?"

"Uh..just a bit." Jess smirked. "Come on, I'll show you the sights of Stars Hollow on the way round."

"Ok." Paris smiled and followed him out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lorelai and Luke's carriage had already reached Doose's and the diner.

"You can tell Jess was there earlier. He never turns the lights off." Luke said. "Tristan always does."

"Because Tristan is trying to impress you." Lorelai teased.

"That's got nothing to do with it. Jess uses up energy like it doesn't cost money. You can always tell when he's staying there with Tristan because all the lights are always on." Luke ranted.

Lorelai smirked. "Well I think it's sweet that those two are getting on. It's nice that Jess has a good, solid friend. Tristan's helped him along in the past couple of months." She said.

"Yeah I guess." Luke said.

"It's nice that Tristan gets company at the weekend there as well. Must be lonely for him." Lorelai said.

"Yeah." Luke said. He looked across at her. "Thanks for dragging me into one of these." He said. "It feels like ages since we've spent time together just the two of us."

Lorelai smiled at her husband. "Yeah I know. Thanks for coming." She said softly.

In the horse and carriage behind them, Rory and Tristan sat cuddled under the blanket, Rory leaning her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"This is so nice." Rory smiled.

"Oh definitely." Tristan smiled, giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Thanks for coming." Rory said softly.

"Well like you said, I'm officially a townie now so I'd probably be lynched if I didn't come." He joked.

Rory laughed and sat up a bit straighter turning to look at him. "The apartment's going ok, isn't it?" She asked.

Tristan smiled at her concern. "It's perfect." He assured her. "Plus it definitely has his advantages."

"What's that?" Rory asked.

"Well to start with, an unlimited supply of food and drink." Tristan grinned.

"Of course." Rory grinned. "I always loved that when I use to live there when I was younger."

"But I'd say its biggest advantage is that I get to see you every day." He said with his trademark cheeky smirk.

"Oooh forever the smooth talker." Rory laughed.

"I try." Tristan grinned.

Rory laughed and snuggled back into him. "I love that too." She said quietly after a moment.

A bit behind them, Paris and Jess had finally gotten into a sleigh and were starting their journey into the square.

"So the paper stuff you brought Rory, was it urgent?" Jess asked.

"It's for the 75th edition of the paper that needs to go out on Friday so yes." Paris retorted.

"Someone's defensive." Jess smirked.

Paris scowled at him. "You're so annoying. I swear you do that just to bait me." She grumbled.

"Perhaps. But it's fun." Jess smirked.

"I'm wishing I went home now." Paris grumbled crossing her arms across her chest.

"Nah you don't! Admit it, you always have much more fun with me." He joked.

Paris glanced at him with raised eyebrows. "Think much of yourself, do you?"

"It's true though." He shrugged. He glanced across at her and smirked when he saw her lips twitch. He looked outside the sleigh and saw that they were going past the snowmen.

Paris saw him looking. "Make one?" She asked with a slight smirk.

"Oh yeah, you know me, I love getting stuck in with the town's crazy activities." He said dryly.

Paris smirked.

"Rory, Katie, LJ and Lorelai made that one though." He said pointing to one.

"Pretty good." Paris said.

"You didn't see it this morning. It still didn't have a head." Jess smirked, causing Paris to smile. "Everyone thinks that one's going to win though." He said pointing to another one.

* * *

The dinner went well and was very successful. Jackson was a great Squire Bracebridge, although he did drink a bit too much and started singing Hotel California with Bootsy on the bongos.

Jess headed down the stairs, glancing at the clock in reception and saw it was about midnight. He was about to leave when a voice startled him.

"Fancied a walk in the snow?" Paris asked with a slight smirk.

"Maybe." Jess smirked. "What are you doing down here? I thought everyone was already asleep."

"Obviously." Paris said amused. "Katie and LJ are still up and Rory's trying to get them down so I said I'd come down and read for a bit while she did. I think they're still a bit overexcited."

Jess chuckled. "Yeah they get like that."

"So what are you really going to do?" Paris asked.

"Walk in the snow." Jess said.

"Oh please, you didn't even want to go in a sleigh and now you expect me to believe you want a midnight stroll in the snow?" She asked with her eyebrows raised.

Jess smirked. "Ok fine. I'm sort of on a mission."

"A mission?" Paris asked intrigued.

"Yeah." He said. "Fancy joining me?" He asked with a smirk.

Paris narrowed her eyes. "I'm guessing you're going out to cause trouble so I think I'll swerve it."

"Come on, Geller! Live a little!" Jess joked. "It's for a good cause."

"What good cause?"

"Katie and LJ." Jess grinned.

Paris narrowed her eyes again and then suddenly a light bulb went off in her head. "You're going to cheat at the snowman competition, aren't you?"

"Ding, ding, ding! And she's got it!" Jess smirked.

"Cheating? You expect me to help you cheat?" Paris asked.

"Well not cheating. Just having a certain snowman having a little accident meaning Katie and LJ's snowman wins." Jess said. "Come on, how can you defy them of the win?"

Paris was quiet for a moment but then with a huff put his book down and started towards him to the front door. "I swear you're a bad influence on me, Mariano." She grumbled.

"Stick with me, Geller. And I will teach you so much." Jess smirked following her out.

 **Hope you liked it! Please keep the reviews coming. Let me know what you think! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you so much for all your reviews. I'm so glad you're enjoying it! Just to say there is going to be a lot of drama in this chapter so beware! ;)**

Chapter 20

"Urghh, I'm sick of this studying! Why is it that my last exam literally has to be on the last day?" Lorelai complained as she let her head fall into her arms on the counter.

"It's just one more day." Luke chuckled as he came up to her.

"It's alright for you! You haven't had to cram for the last week!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"No but I've had to watch you complain every minute of the day of that week." Luke smirked.

"You're enjoying my pain. You have loved ordering me to revise." Lorelai narrowed her eyes.

"No. I just want you to do well, to do yourself justice. You deserve this." Luke said sincerely.

Lorelai sighed but gave him a small smile knowing his intent was sincere. "I know." She said. "I just want this to be over."

"Well at least you have your ceremony after it." Luke said.

"Yeah..." Lorelai said. She looked up at him. "You're still coming right? Because if you have to work, it's not a big deal."

"I'm coming. Nothing would keep me away." Luke said firmly.

Lorelai smiled. "Ok."

Just then Rory, Jess and Tristan arrived back from school.

"Hey mom! How's the revision going?" Rory asked.

"Urghhhh..." Lorelai groaned.

"That good huh?" Rory grinned.

"Hey, you three are still coming tomorrow right?" She asked.

"Of course." Rory nodded. "Paris might come too as we need to do some school work beforehand so we figured Jess would drive us there. We could even bring Katie and LJ as well as it would save you coming back here before the ceremony."

"Sounds good. Means you could leave early and meet me there before it starts." Lorelai said glancing at Luke.

Luke nodded. "Sure."

"Great. Just make sure you leave early enough as there will be traffic." Lorelai said.

"We will." Rory smiled. "Mom, I can't wait to see you graduate! You deserve this so much!"

"Thanks hon." Lorelai smiled adoringly at her daughter.

"Where are Katie and LJ now?" Rory asked.

"With Sookie at the inn. I have to run back there to grab some papers before going hom so I'll pick them up then." She said.

"Were they distracting you?" Rory smirked.

"No. Michel was." Lorelai said.

Rory laughed. "Yeah well he's good at that."

* * *

The following evening Rory, Tristan, Jess and Paris were all getting ready to leave the Crap Shack after having done a couple hours of schoolwork.

"Katie, LJ, come on!" Rory shouted up the stairs. "Mom will kill us if we get there late!"

"Coming!" Katie called coming down the stairs with LJ. "Sorry, LJ couldn't find his shoe." She said.

They all piled out and got into Liz's car which Jess had borrowed because it was a 7 seater.

"Make sure you put your safety belts on." Rory told Katie and LJ.

They were soon all buckled up, Tristan and Jess in the front, Paris, Katie and LJ in the middle and then Rory in the back. They were soon on their way to the venue. They were happily chatting and bantering when something ran across the road infront of the car.

"Geez!" Jess suddenly said trying to swerve it but he lost control of the vehicle and veered off road.

"Jess watch out!" Rory screamed from the back as the car went through the barrier at the side, causing the car to flip onto its side and skid along the patch of grass which was alongside the road causing everyone in the car to scream in fear.

Tristan slowly opened his eyes after a moment and looked across at the driving seat. He was relieved to see Jess awake. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"I..I think so.." Jess said in shock. "My head's pounding but I think I'm ok. You?"

"Think so." Tristan said. "We need to get everyone out of here. Can you move?" He asked.

Jess nodded. He glanced over at Tristan. "I don't want to look back there." He said nervously.

Tristan took a deep breath. "Me neither. But we can't stay here." He said just as nervously. He slowly pulled himself up and out of his door with difficulty before reaching his hand down to help Jess up.

They apprehensively opened the door of the middle row and looked in. They let out a sigh of relief when they saw Katie and LJ conscious and awake. What worried them was that both Paris and Rory had their eyes closed.

"Paris..." Jess said touching her arm.

"Rory..." Tristan said at the same time trying to wake his girlfriend.

They both let out a huge breath when the two girls groaned and started opening their eyes.

"Are you all ok?" Tristan asked shakily.

"My head's bleeding." Paris said in a trembly voice, touching her hand to her forehead.

"We're all going to be ok." Jess said firmly. "We just need to get out of here. Here, use this to stop the bleeding." He said, taking off his jacket and giving it to Paris to hold against her forehead. He then glanced back at Rory. "Ror, can you move?" He asked.

"I..I don't know. My leg hurts." Rory said shakily.

"There's smoke!" Katie suddenly exclaimed, terrified.

Jess and Tristan whipped their heads round and saw smoke starting to come from the bonnet of the car.

"Crap, we need to get out." Jess said. "Paris, you can move right?"

"I think so." Paris said quietly.

"Good. Tristan, help me get her out." Jess said trying to stay calm. He knew it was only a matter of time until the car was filled with smoke and then none of them stood a chance.

Tristan helped Jess grab one of Paris' hands and helped pull her up out of the door of the car and down to the ground. They helped her get a safe distance away from the car before turning to go back.

"Jess..." Paris said quietly.

Jess looked back and saw her terrified face. "We'll be fine. I promise." He tried to reassure her.

Paris nodded and watched as Jess ran back to the car to help Tristan get the others out.

They jumped up on the side of the car as it was still on its side. Tristan glanced back at Rory who was looking in pain and was looking really pale. "Rory..." He said.

She shook her head. "Get Katie and LJ out first." She said.

"We're getting you all out." Tristan said.

"Get them out first." Rory said and then started coughing. It was only then that Jess and Tristan realised the car was already filling with smoke. "Please..." She pleaded.

Tristan and Jess glanced at each other and then lowered themselves into the car to help Katie and LJ out. Tristan glanced back at Rory before carrying Katie out. "I'll be right back." He promised.

Rory just nodded, coughing again.

Tristan and Jess managed to get the kids out and quickly carried them over to Paris who had sat down on the ground to steady herself.

"You two ok?" Jess asked Katie and LJ softly.

They both nodded but Jess could see the fear in their eyes.

"Oh my god..." Paris suddenly said.

"What?" Jess said.

Paris pointed over to the car and Tristan and Jess looked back and their eyes widened when they saw that there were now flames spreading from the front of the car.

"Rory!" Tristan shouted and without a moment's hesitation sprinted back to the car with Jess hot on his heels.

Tristan leapt up and into the car. "No, no, please no..." He muttered when he found Rory not moving with her eyes closed. "Rory!" He tried to wake her but was suddenly hit by the amount of smoke in the car and had a coughing fit. He covered his mouth and nose with his jumper and looked up just as Jess appeared. "She's not moving." He said scared.

"We need to get her out now." Jess said, trying to hide his fear.

Tristan nodded and very difficultly manoeuvred himself to the back of the car where Rory was. There was no back row door so she was in a much harder position. He managed to get her safety belt off and with Jess' help got her through to the middle row and out of the car. Tristan then carried her, with Jess' support over to where Paris and the kids were.

Suddenly they heard a huge bang and were hit by the impact of the car exploding from the flames, knocking Tristan, Jess and Rory to the ground. Breathing heavily, trying to catch their breath, Tristan and Jess slowly pulled themselves up.

"Rory..." Tristan said rushing over to his girlfriend. "Rory, please wake up." He begged.

Suddenly sirens were heard and several ambulances appeared on the scene.

* * *

Lorelai and Luke rushed into the hospital and after finding out what floor everyone was on, rushed up to that floor and desperately started searching for their kids. They suddenly spotted Jess and Tristan sat on seats in a corridor not looking in the best of shape.

"Jess! Tristan!" Lorelai exclaimed running down to them, Luke following right behind her.

The boys looked up at them and Lorelai could see how shaken they were and her heart sank.

"Where is everyone? What happened? Are you ok?" She asked in quick succession.

"Paris is with Katie and LJ. They're just getting checked out." Jess answered quietly. "They're fine. Just cuts and bruises."

"And Rory?" Luke asked but his heart sank when he saw Tristan's face pale.

"She...She insisted we get Katie and LJ out first." Tristan said shakily. "When...When we looked round the car had flames spreading through it..."

"No..." Lorelai said tremulously.

"We...We ran back but...but she wasn't moving. She must have passed out because of the smoke. We...We managed to get her out but we couldn't get her round." Tristan said quietly.

"The ambulances then arrived and brought us here." Jess helped Tristan by finishing for him. "They wheeled her off and told us they'd get us when there was any news."

"It's all my fault." Tristan said choked. "It's all my damn fault and I can't do anything about it."

"It wasn't anyone's fault." Jess said quietly. "It was an accident..."

"We should have got Rory out sooner. She was in the back. We should have known that would be the most difficult position." Tristan said.

Suddenly they were interrupted by some voices.

"Mom!"

"Daddy!"

Lorelai and Luke whipped their heads round and saw Katie and LJ running towards them with Paris walking behind them. Katie and LJ jumped into their arms glad to see their parents.

"Are they ok?" Lorelai asked Paris.

"Yeah...uh...just cuts and bruises. We were lucky." She said quietly. She then glanced at Jess and Tristan. "Any news on Rory?" She asked.

They both shook their heads.

Paris went and sat down in between them. "She'll be ok." She said quietly. "Right?" She asked but she was met with a lengthy silence.

Tristan then stood up quickly. "I can't take this!" He exclaimed emotionally. "I need some air." He said said before rushing off.

Jess stood up to go after him but Luke stopped him. "Let me." He said.

Jess nodded and sat back down next to Paris. He felt her take hold of one of his hands. He turned to her and saw her try and give him a reassuring smile. "She'll be ok." She said quietly. "It's Rory. She's tough."

Jess let out a big shaky breath. "Yeah..."

"It wasn't your fault either." Paris said quietly. "It could have happened to anyone. You swerved to dodge that cat."

Jess just sighed and put his head in his hands. "I know. I just...Rory has to be ok. I can't lose her."

Paris squeezed his hand. "We won't." She said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luke had gone outside and found Tristan pacing around. "Hey.." He said.

Tristan glanced at him but didn't say anything.

"It wasn't anyone's fault." Luke said gruffly.

Tristan blinked away some tears. "Why don't you hate me? You said if I ever hurt Rory, you'd kill me." He said quietly.

"Because I know you now. I know that you would have done everything you could to get Rory out of that car." He said. "I'm worried sick too."

Tristan looked at him and embarrassingly wiped some tears that had fallen from his cheeks. "I tried...I can't lose her. She's everything to me." He said choked.

"I know kid. Trust me, I know." Luke said.

"I'm sorry. I'm so damn sorry!" Tristan exclaimed releasing a batch of new tears down his face. He didn't even try to wipe them away this time but he was surprised why he felt arms go round him and he realised Luke had pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry." Tristan said muffled.

"I know." Luke said, choked up himself. "Rory will be fine. She will." He said firmly although he knew he was trying to reassure himself as well as Tristan.

After a moment, they slowly made their way back inside just in time for a doctor to appear.

"Family of Rory Gilmore?" He asked.

"How is she?" Lorelai asked immediately.

"I'm afraid your daughter has inhaled a lot of smoke which has gotten into her lungs. She also has a broken leg which she got from the impact of the car flipping over." The doctor said.

"But she's ok?" Luke asked. "We can see her."

The doctor looked at them sympathetically. "I'm really sorry but your daughter hasn't woken up yet."

 **So a very dramatic twist! I hope you liked it! I was really nervous writing this so please let me know what you think! Thanks! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Wow thank you so much for your lovely comments! You have no idea how much they mean to me. :) Here's the next chapter! It's bit shorter than the others but I wanted to end it where I did!**

Chapter 21

Tristan sank into the chair next to Jess while Lorelai reached out and gripped Luke's hand tightly, everyone in shock.

"But she will wake up right? She'll be ok?" Jess was the first to speak up.

"We're doing everything we can for her. I'm sorry but all you can do is wait. I wish it was better news." The doctor said sympathetically.

"Can we see her?" Lorelai asked shakily.

"Of course." The doctor said. "Although we would like to get you two boys checked out first." She said looking over at Jess and Tristan.

"You haven't got looked at yet?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"We're fine." Tristan said.

"Rory needed their attention, not us." Jess said.

"You two are getting looked at now." Luke said firmly, taking charge. "Don't even try to argue."

"But Rory..." Tristan said.

"You can come to see her straight after but do you really think she'd want you risking your health? She would want to make sure you're both ok." Luke said.

Tristan and Jess sighed but nodded. They knew Luke was right. They went off with the doctor while the others waited in the corridor.

"I'm going to ring my parents." Lorelai said quietly so that only Luke could hear. "Maybe they can look after Katie and LJ while we stay here. They shouldn't have to go through this. They're in shock as it is."

Luke nodded, agreeing. "Ok." He watched as she pulled her mobile house and noticed her hands were shaking. He took hold of them and gave them a squeeze. "Rory's going to be fine." He said.

Lorelai blinked away tears but nodded and then went off to make the call.

Once Jess and Tristan had been checked out and told that they needed to take it easy as they had inhaled quite a bit of smoke as well but other than that it was just cuts and bruises which would heal and Katie and LJ had been picked up by Emily and Richard who Lorelai assured would keep them updated, they all went to Rory's room.

As soon as they opened the door, Tristan rushed to his girlfriend's side and took hold of her hand. "Rory?" He said. "Rory, can you hear me?" He asked but there was no response.

Luke and Lorelai went to the other side of the bed, Lorelai taking hold of her daughter's other hand, while Jess stood next to Tristan and Paris hung back a bit. "Hon?" Lorelai said. "Please, if you can hear us let us know. You can wake up anytime, you know?" She said emotionally. She felt Luke's hand on her shoulder and she glanced up at her husband who she could see had tears in his eyes as well but was trying not to show it. "Why do bad things always happen to us?" She asked quietly.

Luke swallowed a lump but just squeezed her shoulder.

* * *

Days passed and there was still no change in Rory's condition. She still hadn't come round and it was worrying everyone. Tristan had stayed vigil by her bedside and everyone else had visited every day as well.

One morning, he heard the door open and turned round to see Luke come in. "Hi.." Tristan said quietly.

Luke took in Tristan's exhausted appearance and sighed. "Have you slept at all? Have you even gone back to the apartment?" He asked.

"Not really." Tristan admitted. "And no, I can't leave her." He said quietly.

Luke sighed. "Tristan, you need to get some rest. You're exhausted. Go back to the apartment and get some sleep and change your clothes." He said.

"I'm fine." Tristan said.

"You're not." Luke said. "I know you're worried sick. We all are. But you won't be any use to Rory if you get ill yourself, will you?" He said.

Tristan sighed. "I guess not." He said.

"I'll sit with her until you get back so she's not alone." Luke promised. "I'll call you if anything changes."

"Ok." Tristan said quietly and slowly got up. He looked down at Rory. "I'll be back later, I promise." He told her.

Luke patted him on the shoulder. "Jess and Paris are coming later as well."

Tristan nodded and with one last look at his girlfriend, finally left the hospital since the day of the accident.

* * *

Jess and Paris were walking down the corridor to Rory's room and were about to go in when they heard Tristan talking.

"Please Ror, it's been 4 days." Tristan said emotionally. "Your dad made me go get some sleep and change my clothes today. I stank so much. You so would have told me off." He chuckled a little. He then sobered a little. "I miss you so much, Rory. You're everything to me. I'm nothing without you so please wake up. I need you. Your family needs you. I don't want to go back to how my life was before I met you. So please, please just wake up so I can hear your voice again." He choked.

Jess turned to Paris who had tears in her eyes. "Hey, are you ok?" He asked.

Paris wiped them away embarrassingly and went and sat down on one of the chairs outside. "I'm sorry. I just...Rory's like my first proper friend. Even when I was horrible to her, she didn't give up. She gave me so many chances and I'm so grateful she did." She sniffed.

Jess came and sat down next to her, putting his hand over hers.

"Oh god, look at me going on and it's worse for you. She's your cousin and all I can think about is how I feel. Your family and Tristan are going through hell and I'm just being same old Paris." She exclaimed.

"Paris..." Jess said.

"My parents are right. I'm just an inconsiderate and selfish person. I never think about about others..." She went on.

"Paris.." Jess tried to interrupt her.

"I'm so sorry Jess! I just...I'm such a horrible person and..." She continued with her rant but she was shocked when she was stopped in her tracks by Jess' lips on hers. She sat there for a moment in shock as he pulled away from the kiss. "Wha...What was that?" She asked.

"A way to get you to shut up." Jess smirked slightly.

Paris blushed embarrassed. "Sorry.." She said.

"You're not a horrible person, Paris. You're not inconsiderate or selfish. You're such someone who's missing their friend and is worried about them." Jess said.

"Really?" Paris asked quietly, glad that Jess wasn't mad.

"Do you really think I would kiss you if I thought you were all those things?" Jess pointed out.

Paris glanced down at the floor. "I guess not." She said.

Jess sighed. "Look I don't know where that kiss came from but what I do know is that I like spending time with you. You get me and I get you too." He said. "But...everything...with Rory being here..." He said quietly. "The kiss wasn't just to shut you up. I wanted to do it. But I think we should keep it quiet for now. Until Rory wakes up. I don't want to upset Tristan."

Paris nodded. "Ok." She said. She gave him a small smile. "For the record, I feel the same."

Jess smirked. "Good. I haven't just humiliated myself then." He tried to lighten the mood.

Paris smiled.

Jess stood up and held out his hand. "Come on, let's go see Rory." He said. "Before Tristan hears us."

"I think it's too late for that." Paris said nervously gesturing behind him.

Jess turned round and found Tristan standing there. "Hey.." Jess said sheepishly.

"I wondered what was taking you so long but now I can see you were finally plucking up courage to ask Paris out." He said with a slight twitch of his lips.

"We weren't trying to keep it from you." Jess said. "We just...We didn't want to upset you."

Tristan shook his head. "It's fine. It's about time we get some good news for a change. I'm happy for you. Both of you." He smiled. "And I know Rory will be too." He added quietly.

Jess and Paris gave him a small smile and then Jess turned to Paris. "Go on, you go in first. I'll meet you in there." He said.

Paris nodded, understanding that he wanted some time with Tristan and disappeared into the room.

Jess looked at Tristan. "You're really ok with it?" He asked.

"You don't need my permission." Tristan said amused at Jess' nervousness.

"I know. I just..you're my best friend. I don't want to upset you when you're going through this at the moment." Jess said quietly gesturing towards Rory's room.

Tristan sighed. "Honestly, mate, I'm happy for you. You and Paris are good together. Just..make sure you look after her ok?" He said.

Jess nodded. "I will."

"Good." Tristan nodded. He sighed and sat down into one of the chairs.

"Are you ok?" Jess asked.

"Not really." Tristan admitted. "It's been days..."

Jess sighed and sat down next to him. "I know."

"It's not a good sign right?" Tristan said. "I know it's not but I can't bear to think about that..."

"You know, when Rory and I were younger, our Grandma had a fall and she was in a coma for weeks." Jess said.

Tristan glanced at him. "Really?" He asked surprised.

Jess nodded. "It was a bad fall." He said quietly. "But she did come round. Just before Katie was born actually. And she was fine." He said. He looked at Tristan. "Rory's just like her. She'll be fine."

Tristan took a deep breath and just nodded. "Yeah..." He said.

Just then, Paris' voice startled them. "Jess! Tristan! Quickly!" She shouted from inside the room.

Jess and Tristan glanced at each other and then got up in a shot and rushed into Rory's room.

 **Sorry to leave you on such a cliffhanger but I need something to make sure you come back for the next chapter! ;) Hope you liked it! Please keep your reviews coming so I can see what you think! Thanks! :) :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for all your reviews! Sorry to leave you on such a cliffhanger! ;) No need to wait anymore though as here's the next chapter. :D**

Chapter 22

Paris looked up as Tristan and Jess rushed inside Rory's room. "Her eyes were twitching." She told them. "That's a good sign right? It shows that she could be waking up." She said.

Tristan went to his girlfriend's side and took hold of her hand. "Rory?" He said. "Rory, can you hear me?"

Everyone waited with bated breath but they all let out a huge breath when a groan came from Rory's mouth and her eyes started twitching again and gradually started to open.

"Rory.." Tristan said softly.

Rory looked over at him. "Tristan..." She said hoarsely. "Where am I?"

"You're in hospital." Tristan told her. "Do you remember what happened?" He asked, worried that she may be experiencing memory loss.

Rory was quiet for a moment and then her eyes widened. "The car..." She said. "The car flipped...and there was smoke..."

"Yeah we had a car accident. You passed out from all the smoke." Tristan said quietly.

"Katie and LJ..." She said.

"They're fine." Jess assured her. "They're both fine. Just got a few cuts and bruises."

Rory let out a sigh of relief knowing her siblings were safe. "And all of you..."

"We're fine." Jess said. "You...uh...you came off worse. You've been out of it for 4 days."

"Really? Wow..." Rory said.

"I should go call Luke." Jess said. He gave Rory a small smile. "It's good to hear you voice, cuz." He said softly.

Rory reciprocated the smile. "Sorry if I worried you." She said quietly.

"It's not your fault." Jess said. "I'll just go make the call." He glanced at Paris. "Coming?" He asked knowing Tristan would probably want some time alone with Rory.

Paris nodded and followed her out.

Rory watched them and then turned to Tristan. "Can I have some water?" She asked still a bit hoarse.

"Oh yeah, here." Tristan said, getting a plastic cup and pouring some water in it for her.

Rory drank a bit and then put it down. "I've really been out of it for 4 days?" She asked.

"Yeah.." Tristan said. "You..uh..inhaled an awful lot of smoke and it went into your lungs. The doctors said all we could do was wait."

"Wow.." Rory said quietly. She looked at her boyfriend. "I'm sorry if you've all been worried. I...I can't believe it's been 4 days since the accident. Seems like yesterday to me..."

Tristan sighed. "Tell me about it." He said.

Rory took hold of his hand. "Have you slept at all?" She asked.

"For a few hours today and the odd hour over the other days." Tristan admitted. "I couldn't ever get comfy in this chair." He said.

"You've been here every day?" Rory asked amazed. "Tristan..."

"I couldn't leave you." Tristan said. "I just...I couldn't." He said, swallowing a lump, not wanting to cry in front of her. "I should have done more to help you..."

"Tristan no..." Rory said. "I told you to get Katie and LJ out and I'm so grateful you did and that they're ok. You did everything you could. The flames spread fast and so did the smoke. It wasn't your fault."

Tristan just nodded but didn't meet her eye.

"Tristan, it wasn't your fault." Rory said firmly. "Ok?"

Tristan glanced up at her and saw her earnest look and sighed. "Ok." He said.

Rory gave him a small smile. "So how long does a girl have to wait to get a kiss?" She joked.

Tristan smirked and leant over to give her such a sincere kiss. "I love you so much." He said.

"I love you too." Rory said softly.

* * *

"Rory!" Lorelai exclaimed rushing into her daughter's room, with Luke and the kids hot on her heel. They had come as soon as they'd got Jess' call.

"Mom.." Rory smiled.

Lorelai rushed over and gave her a hug. "Oh hon, it's so good to see you awake. You have no idea."

"It's good to see you too. I'm sorry if I worried you. All of you." She said glancing at Luke as well. "Hi dad."

"Hey princess." Luke said softly.

Rory's heart swelled at her dad's childhood nickname for her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm ok. Throat feels a bit dry but I've got water. My breathing feels better too." Rory said.

"Good." Luke said.

Rory then smiled at her siblings. "Hey you two! You ok?"

They both nodded and LJ climbed up onto the bed so he could snuggle with his older sister.

"Are you going to be ok?" Katie asked worriedly. "Now you're awake, you're going to be ok right?"

Rory smiled. "I'm going to be just fine." She assured her younger sister. "Come here. Your sister needs a hug." She said holding her arms out.

Katie smiled and rushed into her embrace. "I'm glad you're better." She said quietly.

"So am I." Rory said. She glanced around at everyone there. "So any goss?" She asked.

* * *

A few hours later, Rory was waking up from a nap. She squinted her eyes open and smiled as she saw Tristan sat on one side of her watching the small tv in her room. She then heard movement from her other side and glanced over and was surprised to see Jess and Paris sitting close to each other, holding hands and laughing together. She found herself smiling when she saw Jess quickly peck Paris' cheek with a kiss.

"I have missed a lot." She said, causing everyone to turn to her. She smirked as Jess and Paris jumped apart looking guilty. "So I'm guessing this was something recent?" She asked.

"What was?" Jess asked.

"You and Paris. Unless you were secretly together before the crash and just hid it well." Rory teased. Tristan chuckled from her other side which caused her to whip her head round to him. "You knew?" She exclaimed.

"I only found out today!" Tristan said putting his hands up in surrender.

Rory turned back to Jess and Paris who were looking embarrassed. "So?" She asked.

"It only happened today." Jess gave in knowing they had been busted. "It was..uh..just before you woke up." He said.

"We were going to tell you." Paris added glancing at Rory. "We just...We want to take it slow. You know me, not exactly the most experienced in relationships. I..uh..want to make sure I make this work..." She admitted, glancing over at Jess giving him a small smile which he reciprocated.

"Yeah we were going to tell you, I promise." Jess said.

"Oh relax, I'm only teasing you." Rory had to smile at their nervousness. "I'm happy for you." She said. "Both of you." She smiled at Paris.

Paris relaxed and returned her smile. "Thanks." She said.

"Yeah...thanks." Jess ducked his head.

* * *

The following morning, Rory was discharged from the hospital and was allowed to go home which she was very happy about. Tristan kept her company during the day while her parents were at work and Katie, LJ, Jess and Paris were at school. Tristan had been given special dispensation to take the day off to be with Rory. The school had been told about what had happened and Jess and Paris had said that they would make sure Tristan got their notes.

"I'm so glad to be home." Rory sighed and she snuggled into Tristan on the couch in the living room at the Crap Shack.

"I'm glad that you're home." Tristan said.

"You know, you really didn't have to skip school for me." Rory said. "You've already skipped days because you were at the hospital with me."

"I've only missed two days because of the weekend and I've been catching up." Tristan said. "Besides, I wouldn't have been able to concentrate."

Rory sighed. "You really didn't have to sit with me every day." She said. When Tristan tried to say something, she interrupted before he could. "But thank you. It's nice to know you were there." She said softly.

Tristan smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Nowhere I'd rather be." He said.

"So..uh..do you know what I've missed at school?" She asked.

Tristan chuckled. "Ah I knew there was an ulterior motive to you wanting me to have gone to school." He joked.

"I just want to be prepared!" Rory defended herself.

Tristan chuckled. "Don't worry, school nerd. Paris made really detailed notes for you. I mean who's best for that sort of thing?" He smirked.

Rory laughed. "Paris." She said. "Definitely."

"You'll be all caught up in a day, I know you. So stop worrying and just rest today ok?" He said.

"Ok." Rory smiled, snuggling back into him, leaning her head on her shoulder. "This is nice." She admitted.

Tristan smiled. "Yeah it is." He said softly, putting his arm round her and pulling her even closer. "Promise me, you won't scare me like that again. Ever." He said.

"I promise." Rory said softly.

 **Sorry about the shortness again. I promise the next one will be longer! I hope you liked it! Please keep your reviews coming. I love reading your comments! :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you for your continued support! It really does mean so much to me! :)**

Chapter 23

A few weeks had passed since the car accident and Rory had recovered well. Things had gone on as normal and Rory was getting ready to go to Washington for 6 weeks as part of being part of the school presidency body at Chilton. Paris had shanghaied her into being her Vice President and in turn, they had both shanghaied Tristan and Jess to become part of the school's governing body so that they could go with them as well.

"Are you sure you have everything?" Luke said as Rory came out of her room with a huge suitcase, followed by Lorelai.

"I think so. I double checked..." Rory started but stopped when she saw her dad smirking. "You're teasing me!" She pouted.

"You could fit both Katie and LJ in that suitcase and then more stuff." Luke chuckled.

"Hey, a girl can never have too much stuff!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Don't I know it." Luke smirked at his wife. He then turned back to his daughter. "You ready to go then?" He asked.

Rory nodded. "Yeah. Tristan should be here in a minute and Jess and Paris are meeting us at the airport." She said.

"Ok." He nodded. "Katie, LJ! Come say bye to your sister!" He called.

A patter of feet came rushing down the stairs and Rory was nearly knocked off her feet as her siblings launched themselves at her. "Whoa!" She laughed.

"Bring a present!" LJ said.

Rory smirked. "Nice to know what I'm best at." She laughed ruffling her brother's hair.

"I'll miss you." Katie said.

"I'll miss you too." Rory said hugging her sister. "Be good for mom and dad ok? I'll be home soon."

They nodded and then ran off to go and play again.

Rory heard the doorbell ring. "That'll be Tristan." She said.

"I'll get it. Here, let me take that and I'll get it in the car." Lorelai said, leaving Rory and Luke alone.

Rory turned to her dad. "So I guess I'll see you in 6 weeks." She said.

"Yeah..uh..have fun." He said gruffly.

"I've never been away from you for more than 6 weeks before. Weird huh?" Rory said quietly.

"Yeah..I'm sorry I can't come to the airport with you but your mom will get you to security." Luke said.

"It's fine, don't worry." Rory assured him. She then sighed. "I'll ring you lots."

"Good." Luke nodded. "And take care. Stay safe." He said.

Rory nodded and went forward to give him a hug. "I will." She said. "I'll miss you dad." She said quietly.

"Back at you kid." Luke sighed putting his arms round his daughter and hugging her tight. "Have fun."

"Thanks dad." Rory gave him a smile. "I guess I should get going. You don't want to see Paris when someone's late for something." Rory joked.

Luke chuckled. "I don't know how Jess copes then."

Rory laughed. "Aw well they're still in their honeymoon stage. He's still trying to impress her." She grinned.

Luke smirked. "Go on. You should go. Take care."

"I will." Rory said hugging him one more time and then disappeared outside.

* * *

"Are you sure you have everything?" Lorelai asked as the four teenagers were about to go through security.

"I'm sure." Rory nodded.

Lorelai blinked back tears. "I didn't think this would be so hard." She said.

"It's only 6 weeks." Rory said quietly. "I'll be back before you know it."

"I know. I just...I'll miss you. It'll be weird not having you around." She said.

Rory hugged her. "I'll ring you when we land." She promised.

Tristan came over and put his arm round Rory. "I'll look after her." He said.

Lorelai gave him a small smile. "I know you will. Stick together ok? The four of you." She said.

"We will." Rory nodded.

"Gilmore! Unless you want us to miss the flight and ruin the whole trip, we have to go now." Paris called from over where she was standing which Jess, who was stifling a smirk.

Rory rolled her eyes. "I should go." She told her mom, who was laughing as well. "See you in 6 weeks." She said hugging her again and then heading off through security with Tristan and the others.

"Bye kid." Lorelai said quietly watching them until they went out of sight.

She got home after making sure Rory's flight had left safely. She let herself in and smiled when she saw Luke playing with Katie and LJ on the carpet in the living room. "Hey." She said softly.

Luke looked up. "Oh hey! I didn't hear you come in." He said. "They get off ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. I stayed until the flight disappeared from the board." Lorelai nodded.

Luke could tell she was battling with her emotion so he got up. "Katie, it's your go. Keep going with LJ. I'm going to make a start on some food." He said and then led Lorelai into the kitchen. "You ok?" He asked.

"It's so stupid." Lorelai said. "It's only 6 weeks and I'm acting like a big baby."

Luke pulled her into a hug. "No you're not. It's natural. It's going to be weird not having her around." He said softly.

Lorelai sighed. "She's going to have so much fun though. She was so excited."

"Yeah." Luke said. "Do you still think it's ok we let them all go?" He asked.

Lorelai had to smile at that. "Always the protector." She said. "They'll be fine. It actually makes me feel better knowing the boys will be there. They'll make sure the girls are ok."

"Yeah you're right." Luke admitted.

"Plus the girls are sharing a room and the boys are sharing the other so you don't have to worry about that." Lorelai said.

"I wasn't worried." Luke said quickly.

"Sure you weren't." Lorelai smirked.

Luke sighed. "I just...I want her to be safe. I like Tristan. I genuinely do but I just want her to be safe." He said.

Lorelai smiled. "Me too." She said softly. "Rory's sensible. She'll be fine."

* * *

Tristan celebrated his birthday a few days into the trip and Rory and Tristan were in the girls' room having some time alone while Paris had made herself scarce and gone to spend some time with Jess.

"It's your birthday and you bought us takeout." Rory said eating a slice of pizza. "I swear it should have been the other way round."

Tristan chuckled. "It's fine. You already got me a present." He said.

"I know but it's your birthday. I should treat you all day! Not just part of the day." Rory said.

Tristan smirked. "It's fine. I like to treat you. Let it be my gift to you on my birthday. It's my birthday so I should be able to do what I like." He grinned.

Rory laughed. "Fine, you win." She said leaning back on the couch next to him, tucking into the pizza.

"Talking of which, I have got something I want to give you." He said.

"What?" Rory asked.

Tristan pulled something out of his pocket. A small box.

Rory turned to look at him when she didn't get an answer and she froze when she saw the box. "Tristan..." She said.

Tristan opened the box which had a beautiful silver ring with a single gem on it. "I wanted to give you this." He said.

"A ring? Tristan, are you...?" Rory said shocked.

"It's a promise ring." Tristan clarified. "I know it's way too early to talk about that kind of stuff but I wanted to give you something that showed you I was committed to us. That I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you. When I thought I may lose you...after the accident..." Tristan said pausing a moment to regain his composure while he thought back to that horrible memory. "I knew then and there that you're the only one for me. I love you and I want you to know that. So I went out and bought this ring so I could prove to you I was serious about us." He said.

Rory was speechless. She felt tears in her eyes as she listened to Tristan's heartfelt speech. "I...I don't know what to say."

"Say you believe me." Tristan said quietly.

"What? Of course I believe you." Rory assured him quickly. "I love you too, Tristan. This is so sweet of you. I...God I just love you so much." She said softly.

"So you accept the ring?" Tristan asked.

"Yes I accept it." Rory smiled. "Thank you."

Tristan smiled and put it on her finger and then leant in to give her a kiss. "Thanks for a great birthday." He smirked.

Rory smiled and looked her boyfriend in the eyes. She glanced down at her ring and then back up at Tristan and bit her lip. "Tristan?" She said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I...I'm ready." She said.

"Ready for what?" Tristan asked.

"I'm ready." Rory repeated. "I'm ready...to you know...move to the next step." She said quietly.

Tristan suddenly understood what she was talking about. "Rory.." He said softly. "You don't have to. Not because it's my birthday or because I gave you the ring. I didn't give your ring because I wanted...that..." He said.

"I know." She assured him quickly. "But you saying everything you did just then...I feel exactly the same. You're the only guy I ever want to be with and I...I want to do this with you. With my amazing boyfriend. I'm ready." She said.

Tristan looked at her for a moment and saw that she was serious. "Are you sure?" He asked softly.

Rory nodded. "Just give me a minute to...uh...freshen up. I might take a shower. Paris will be late out with Jess." She said. She looked at Tristan. "I won't be long." She said nervously.

"Ok." Tristan said just as nervously. "Rory..." He started.

"I'm sure." Rory said softly, loving him even more for being so concerned.

"Ok. Go do what you need to do. I'll be here." He said.

Rory nodded. She leant down and gave him a kiss before disappearing into the bathroom. She took a huge breath. She turned the water on in the shower but didn't start getting undressed to get in. Instead she got her cell out and rang a number.

"Hey kid!" Lorelai said cheerily.

"Hi mom." Rory said nervously. "Uh..is dad there?" She asked.

"No he's out with the kids at the moment." Lorelai said.

"Can you talk?" Rory asked, dreading the conversation that was about to happen.

"Uh sure. Is everything ok?" Lorelai frowned, suddenly noticing her daughter's unusual tone.

"Yeah I just...I need to talk to you about something but it's going to be awkward but I promised I would always talk to you first." Rory rambled.

"Ok..." Lorelai said confused. "Rory, what's going on?"

"Tristan got me a promise ring." Rory said quietly. "And then he told me that he loved me and wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. He was so sweet and he told me that he loved me and I told him I loved him too and in that moment, I just...knew..." She rambled again just wanting to get it out.

"Knew what?" Lorelai asked.

"Knew that I felt the same way and that...and that I was ready..." Rory said quietly.

"Ready for what?" Lorelai asked but suddenly it dawned on her and her mind went to the conversation she had with Luke a few days ago. "Oh..." She said.

"Before you ask, I am sure about it. But I didn't want you to think I'd hidden it from you or anything. I promised you I'd talk to you when I was...ready...so here I am, callling you..." Rory said nervously, not know what reaction she was going to get.

Lorelai let out a breath. "Ok..uh..wow. This was so not the conversation I was expecting to have with you today." She said trying to get her head round it.

"I love him, mom." Rory said softly. "I really love him and I know he's the one. Didn't you have that moment when you just knew and then you just suddenly realised you were ready?" She asked.

Lorelai thought back to her first time with Luke and she couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face as she remembered how amazing it was. "Yeah I do." She said softly.

"Well that's how I feel with Tristan. I want to share this with him." Rory said quietly.

Lorelai let out a big breath. "Look hon, you're 18. I can't stop you from doing what you want but the one thing I will say is please just be safe." She said.

"I will." Rory said.

Lorelai sighed. "You're really sure?" She asked softly.

"I am. I've never been more sure about anything in my whole life." She said quietly.

"Ok." Lorelai said. "I guess I should...uh...let you go..." She said awkwardly. "Hang on, is that water I can hear?" She asked.

"Yeah." Rory said. "Tristan thinks I'm taking a shower." She admitted.

Lorelai had to laugh at that. "Ok. Well I guess I'll say goodbye then." She said.

"Ok." Rory said suddenly feeling nervous again.

"Rory?" Lorelai said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for calling." She said softly.

Rory smiled. "I promised." She said.

Once Rory hung up, she turned off the shower and after taking one last look in the mirror went back out to the living room where Tristan was waiting. "Hey." She said softly.

"Hey." Tristan said. "Rory..."

Rory went over and held out her hand. "I don't believe I've showed you my room yet." She joked.

Tristan had to smile at her try at making things more normal. "I don't believe you have." He said.

Rory led him into her room and kissed him as they got closer to the bed. They soon found themselves falling onto the bed and before long were removing each other's clothes, deepening their kiss as they did.

* * *

"Any regrets?" Tristan asked nervously as they lay under the covers together, snuggled up.

Rory smiled at his concern. He had constantly kept asking whether she was ok throughout. She turned to look at her boyfriend and gave him a kiss. "None at all. That was amazing. You were amazing." She said softly.

"So were you." Tristan said softly.

Rory snuggled closer to him. "Thank you for making it so special." She said.

"Thank you for making my life so special." He said.

 **Ok so I was soooooo nervous about this chapter so please review and let me know what you thought! Hope you liked it! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Aw thank you so much for your lovely reviews! Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 24

"Rory? Tristan? You here?" Paris called as her and Jess walked into the room.

"Crap!" Rory said in a panic jumping out of her bed. "Quick, get these on!" She said throwing Tristan's clothes at him.

"I thought you said they were going to be back late!" Tristan exclaimed getting dressed quickly.

"I thought they would be!" Rory exclaimed.

"Rory?" The door opened and Paris and Jess walked in finding them both trying to get their clothes back on. "Oh." Paris said awkwardly.

"What the hell?" Jess exclaimed. "Rory!"

"We..it..You said you would be late back!" Rory stammered.

"Our movie was cancelled." Paris said, trying to hide a smile. "We figured we would come and hang with you guys and celebrate Tristan's birthday together."

"But I guess you had other plans." Jess said narrowing his eyes at Tristan.

"Look mate..." Tristan said.

"Don't mate me! I trusted you!" Jess said angrily. "You promised you were for real, not just for...this!"

"I am!" Tristan exclaimed. "Jess, I love Rory!"

"Yeah you say that but how do I know it wasn't a ploy to just get what you want?" Jess retorted.

"Jess stop!" Rory intervened. "It was my decision."

Jess turned to her. "Yeah right. Did he tell you to say that?"

"It's true!" Rory exclaimed. "God stop being so like my dad! I wanted this. We both wanted this. Mutually!"

Jess snorted.

"She's telling the truth. I didn't force her. I would never do that!" Tristan said, looking hurt that Jess would ever think that. "I thought we were meant to be friends. How could you think I would pressure Rory into something as big as this?"

"Jess, he got me a promise ring." Rory said a bit calmer. She smiled down at her finger. "We love each other. This was a joint decision, I swear. I suddenly knew it was the right time. I think I wasn't even more sure than Tristan. He kept asking if I was sure and if I was ok." She said softly. She looked up at Jess who seemed to have calmed down a little. "I love that you care, Jess, but I swear this was my decision. Tristan's the one for me." She said softly, glancing over at her boyfriend who gave her a small smile which she reciprocated.

Jess rubbed his hands over his face. "I need to go sit down." He said leaving the room, Paris following him out.

Rory let out a big breath. "God that was awkward..." She chuckled nervously. She looked over at Tristan, though, and saw he was smiling. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"How could he think that of me? He's like my closest friend and suddenly he thinks I'm capable of forcing myself on you!" Tristan said. "God, how could he think that?"

Rory could see that he was hurt. "He doesn't." She said softly. "He doesn't think that you would."

Tristan snorted. "Could have fooled me. He basically just said it!"

Rory sighed. "Jess...he's always been protective of me. Even when I was younger. Did I ever tell you of the time when there was a fire at the school and Jess actually came back in to help me? I was trapped in the toilets and was so scared."

"He did?" Tristan asked.

Rory nodded. "Helped me open the window and then got me out. He broke his arm as a result though." She sighed. "It's not a reflection on you, Tristan. I know how much Jess values his friendship with you. I just...He's just overprotective."

Tristan sighed. "I guess we should go face the music so more. We can't stay in here forever."

"Yeah.." Rory said. She reached across and squeezed his hand. "I love you and none of this takes away from what an amazing time we had." She said sincerely.

Tristan smiled at her. "I love you too."

They took a deep breath and then went out into the living area part of their hotel room. They found Paris and Jess sat on the couch, Jess leaning his head back against the back of the couch.

"Hey.." Rory said nervously.

Paris turned round and smiled at them. "Think he's realising he overreacted just a little bit." She said.

Rory looked at Jess. "Jess?"

Jess looked up at them and sighed. "Yeah...I just..you're family, Ror. I don't want you getting hurt and I guess when I saw what I did, I guess I did overreact and get all protective of you. It wasn't my place, so I'm sorry." He said gruffly.

"I swear it was my decision. It was all me." Rory said sitting opposite him with Tristan standing awkwardly next to her.

"I know." Jess said gruffly. He rubbed his hands over his face again and glanced up at Tristan. "I'm sorry. I know you would never...you know." He said. "I know you probably won't accept my apology after what I said to you but I really am sorry. I just panicked and flipped out. God I don't even know what I will be like if Katie gets a boyfriend." He chuckled nervously. He glanced up at Tristan again. "I really am sorry."

Rory glanced up at Tristan with bated breath but was relieved when she saw him nod and go over and pat Jess on the shoulder before sitting down next to him. "It's fine." He said. "I get it. You and Rory grew up together. You're more like brother and sister than cousins so I get why you're protective."

"But I didn't need to be. I know you love her. That you love each other. I just...I flipped out. I mean I thought, weird as it seems, that you might talk to me about this." He said glancing at Rory. "I know you shouldn't have to but that's just my weird thoughts. You promised to talk to your mom before so I guess that didn't happen either."

Rory blushed a little which didn't go unnoticed from both Jess or Tristan.

"Oh god Rory..." Jess chuckled for the first time since finding them in the bedroom.

Rory avoided Tristan's eye and stared at the floor. "I promised her..."

"Was that when you said you were taking a shower?" Tristan asked.

Rory finally plucked up courage to look up and glance at him and she was somewhat relieved to find an amused smile on his face. She blushed a little but nodded. "I'm sorry. I know it seems weird but I promised her and..."

"Rory, it's fine." Tristan chuckled.

"Really?" She asked surprised.

"I know how close you and your mom are. If ringing her helped you, then that's fine. Just please tell me you didn't tell your dad." He smirked.

Rory smirked. "God no. He'd freak out worse than Jess!" She grinned.

Jess ducked his head in embarrassment but did smile.

* * *

The rest of the trip went smoothly. Rory and Tristan were insanely happy and Paris and Jess' relationship was developing too. They had been out on many dinner dates in the evening and felt like they were really falling for each other.

As they touched down back in Hartford, they went to collect their bags and then went towards the exit. They walked through the double doors to the arrivals area of the airport and immediately heard a familiar voice.

"Hey! Gilmore!" Lorelai grinned excitedly.

"Mom!" Rory grinned back and rushed off, launching herself in Lorelai's arms hugging her tightly. However, their embrace was a bit overestimated and they ended up toppling over onto the floor.

Jess and Tristan just chuckled, used to their antics, and walked over to where Luke, Katie and LJ were waiting patiently also leaving the girls to it.

"Hey." Jess smiled at his uncle.

"Hey. Good trip?" He smiled at them all.

"Yeah it was good." Jess nodded. He then smiled at his cousins. "What does it take to get a hug from you guys?" He said.

Katie and LJ grinned and launched themselves into his arms. Jess pulled away after a moment to see Paris smiling at them. "What?" He said.

"You really are a softy." She smirked.

"Yeah whatever." Jess rolled his eyes.

By this time, Rory and Lorelai had gotten up and come over to join them all.

"So we were thinking food at the diner before we go home?" Lorelai grinned.

"Sounds good!" Rory grinned. She turned to Paris. "Are your parents coming to collect you?" She asked.

Paris' smile faltered a little. "Uh..no..I was just going to get a cab back." She said.

Lorelai smiled at her sympathetically. "You wanna join us?" She asked.

Paris smiled at her. "Really?"

"Sure. The more the merrier! Plus you can give us all the gossip about what Jess has been up to on the trip because god knows we won't get anything out of him!" She grinned.

"Hey!" Jess said.

Rory laughed. "Come on, let's get going." She said. "I'm starving!"

"When are you not?" Luke smirked.

* * *

Later that evening, Paris had gone home while Jess had decided to stay at the apartment with Tristan that night so Rory was just relaxing watching some tv with Lorelai at the Crap Shack.

Lorelai glanced at Rory as she laughed at something on Friends on the tv. She had noticed how happy Rory had been since she had been back and she had been desperate to ask but they hadn't had a moment to themselves. "So..uh..anything interesting happen on the trip?" She asked casually.

Rory glanced over at her and then looked towards the stairs.

"Don't worry, he'll be a while yet. Katie always makes him read two stories." She smirked.

"A girl after my own heart." Rory laughed.

"So...?" Lorelai asked nervously.

Rory was quiet for a moment. "It was...good..." She said awkwardly.

"Good?" Lorelai asked.

Rory looked over at her mom and gave her a small smile. "It was amazing." She admitted softly.

"Yeah? And..uh..you were...?" Lorelai asked awkwardly.

"Yeah we were." Rory nodded knowing what she was asking.

"Ok." She said relaxing a bit.

"Tristan was so sweet." Rory said with a soft smile. "Mom, it was amazing." She said quietly.

Lorelai had to smile at how radiant her daughter looked. "I'm glad hon." She said softly. "Just make sure he keeps making you happy."

"He will." Rory smiled leaning her head onto her mom's shoulder.

Lorelai put her arm round her daughter. "It's good to have you home, kid."

"It's good to be home." Rory smiled.

 **So I hope you liked it! Please keep the reviews coming. I read all your comments and really do appreciate every one of them so thank you! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you for all your reviews so far! :) I know the reviews aren't showing up at the moment but I am reading them all. :) Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 25

Rory came out of her bedroom ready to go back to school after being back from Washington about a week. She was surprised to find her dad just sitting at the kitchen table.

"Morning." She said.

"That's all you have to say?" Luke said shortly.

"What?" Rory said confused by his demeanour.

"I found this in the trash." Luke said holding something up from the table. "Care to explain?"

Rory looked at the object he was holding and was shocked to see it was a negative pregnancy test. "What do you want me to say? It's not mine."

"Rory, don't lie to me. I knew sending you to Washington with him would lead to this. I didn't want to send you all in the first place." Luke said gruffly.

"I'm not lying! What does it matter anyway? That says it's negative!" Rory exclaimed, getting angry that he was believing her.

"That's not the point! The point is that you're having sex behind our backs! God Rory, you're too young!" Luke exclaimed getting angry too.

"We're 18! I love Tristan and he loves me so why can't we?" Rory exclaimed. She suddenly stopped when she realised she had just admitted that they were actually having sex.

"Oh geez...I knew it..." Luke said. "I knew he was trouble!"

"You always do this! When things don't go your way, you blame me or you blame Tristan! We're 18 now. We can make our own decisions!" Rory retorted hotly.

"Not if you're being irresponsible! I mean, god Rory, you thought you were pregnant!" He exclaimed.

"I told you, that's not mine!" Rory exclaimed.

"Yeah and who else would it be then? Katie's?" He said sarcastically.

"I'm not the only girl here! There's mom or maybe it's Paris'! She's around here a lot! I don't know but what I do know is that it's not mine!" Rory shouted. "I'm going to school." She mumbled.

"You're to stay away from him!" Luke said.

Rory snorted. "Yeah right."

"I mean it Rory!"

"Yeah and I meant it when I said it's nothing to do with you. It's mine and Tristan's choice, not yours!" Rory shouted angrily. "I'm going to school." She repeated before going to leave.

"You haven't had breakfast!" Luke shouted.

"I'm not hungry!" Rory shouted back and then stormed out.

"Whoa! What was that all about?" Lorelai exclaimed as she appeared downstairs.

"Nothing." Luke grumbled.

"Didn't look like nothing. I could hear you from upstairs. Katie and LJ could hear you." Lorelai said.

Luke sighed. "Sorry."

"What's going on?" Lorelai asked.

Luke groaned and rubbed his hands through his hair. "I've just found out Rory and Tristan are having sex." He said.

"Oh.." Lorelai said.

Luke looked up at her and frowned. "You don't seem that surprised..."

"Luke, they're 18. They've been together for nearly two years. Did you really expect them not to?" Lorelai said softly.

Luke frowned at her. "You knew, didn't you? You knew they were having sex. Why didn't you tell me?!"

Lorelai sighed. "Because I knew you'd react like this. Luke, Rory's growing up. This was bound to happen." She said. "I thought you liked Tristan. Wouldn't you prefer her doing it with someone she loves, someone who loves her back? Someone we trust."

"Yeah but we can't trust them though." Luke grumbled. "Found this in the trash. I mean, how could they be so careless?" He exclaimed showing her the pregnancy test.

"Did you show that to her?" Lorelai asked quietly.

"Yeah but she denied it of course. But it's obviously hers! I mean who else's could it be?" Luke exclaimed.

Lorelai sighed. "It's not hers."

"What?" Luke said.

"It's not hers." Lorelai said quietly.

Luke looked over at her. "How do you know?" He asked. He then saw her sheepish expression and suddenly realisation dawned on him. "Oh..." He said quietly. "You thought you were...?"

"I had some of the symptoms but I wasn't sure. I thought I might as well do a test to find out. Anyway you see the result so it was obviously nothing." She said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I was going to if there was something to tell. I'm sorry. Are you mad?" Lorelai asked.

"Mad? No of course not! I just wish I had known before I accused Rory of lying." He sighed.

"Sorry." Lorelai said. She sighed. "And I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Rory and Tristan. She phoned me from Washington in a bit of a state. It was on Tristan's birthday. Apparently Tristan had given her the promise ring, you know the one she showed us, and he made this huge speech about how he was committed to her and how he wanted her to know that. She said she knew...she knew she was ready." She said softly.

"She rang you?" Luke asked surprised.

"We talked about it ages ago and Rory promised me she'd talk to me before anything happened. I thought she'd forgotten but obviously she had't. She didn't want to hide it." Lorelai said.

"Why didn't you talk her out of it?" Luke exclaimed.

Lorelai sighed. "I thought I would. But..."

"But what?"

"She was ready, Luke. I could hear it in her voice. The way she spoke about Tristan. She told me he was the one." She said softly. She glanced at him. "She asked me whether there was a time when I just knew...and I thought back to our first time." She said. "Both of them." She chuckled. "Seeing as we didn't actually think we knew each other when we started dating here. But I got it. I understood. Because there was a moment when I looked at you and I just knew." She said softly, giving him a small smile. "Didn't you feel the same?"

Luke sighed but gave her a small smile. "Yeah. I knew." He admitted.

"I know it's hard because you still see her as a 7 year old. God so do I! But this was always going to happen. And I'm glad it was with someone who I know for certain would do anything for her." Lorelai said.

Luke sighed. "I still don't like it."

Lorelai laughed. "Neither do I! But they're sensible, Luke. They're responsible. We just have to trust them."

Luke groaned. "How do you always know what to say?"

Lorelai grinned. "Because I'm the best!"

Luke rolled his eyes but got up and started making breakfast. "I'll talk to Rory when she gets home." He said gruffly.

"Talk? Not shout?" Lorelai teased.

Luke rolled his eyes again. "Talk." He said. "Here, drink your coffee."

* * *

"Hey cuz!" Jess suddenly said, sneaking up behind Rory who was at her locker staring down the corridor at school.

"Geez! JESS!" Rory exclaimed frustrated.

"Sorry." Jess smirked.

"Yeah sure you are." Rory snapped.

"Ok what's put you in this delightful mood?" Jess smirked. He followed her gaze and saw her watching Tristan. "You have a fight with Tristan or something?"

"No." Rory mumbled.

"Wow really monosyllabic today." Jess commented.

Rory sighed. "Sorry. I just had a fight with dad this morning and I may have let slip that me and Tristan are having sex."

"What, seriously?" Jess chuckled.

"It's not funny!" Rory exclaimed.

"It is a bit." Jess grinned.

Rory rolled her eyes. "Thanks for your support." She said dryly.

"Ok so if you had a fight with Luke then why are you glaring at Tristan?" He asked.

Rory sighed. "I'm not. I just...I don't like the guys he's hanging round with. I know he's known them in the past but I thought they were history." He said.

"Who?" Jess asked.

"Duncan and Bowman." Rory said.

"He really is an idiot if he's back in with those guys again." Paris said appearing next to Jess.

Rory sighed. "I just wish they'd leave Tristan out of it. They've been suspended three times already. I don't want Tristan to get into any trouble."

"Talking of him..." Jess said gesturing down the corridor where they saw Tristan walking towards them. "I'll see you later Ror." He said.

"Yeah see you." She said watching him go off to class with Paris.

"Hey!" Tristan smiled at her.

"Hey." Rory said.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." Rory mumbled shutting her locker door. "Come on, we'll be late for class."

"Rory, wait." Tristan said grabbing her arm gently. "What's wrong?"

Rory sighed. "Are you friends with Duncan and Bowman again?" She suddenly blurted out.

"We've always been friends." Tristan said confused.

"No I mean, are you like in with them again?" Rory asked.

Tristan frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well...we all know they don't have the best track record here. They've been suspended numerous times. I just don't want you getting caught up in their mess." She said.

Tristan frowned. "They're harmless. And since when do you get to dictate who I can be friends with or not?"

"I'm not! I'm just saying they're not exactly the best influence on you!" Rory exclaimed.

"What and Madeline and Louise are on you?" Tristan retorted.

Rory frowned. "Well I doubt they will be planning the next big heist!" She said.

"God Rory, live a little! You're so sheltered, you never want to have fun!" He exclaimed. "I can hang out with who I like when I like!"

"Fine! Whatever! Throw your life away!" Rory said angrily.

"Fine!" Tristan said angrily.

"Fine!" Rory retorted. "Oh and by the way, my dad knows about us having sex!"

"Wait what?!" Tristan exclaimed. "How the hell does he know?"

"I told him." Rory shrugged.

"You told him? Why?"

"He found a negative pregnancy test in the trash and he thought it was mine." She said. She saw Tristan's eyes widen. "It wasn't." She said quickly. "But we got into this fight and it just came out."

"Great.." Tristan grumbled. "Now he's going to want to kill me."

"Better him than Duncan and Bowman." Rory retorted.

Tristan scowled at her. "Whatever Rory. I'm not taking the bus back straight after school today. I'm hanging with Duncan and Bowman."

"Whatever." Rory snapped.

"I'll see you around I guess." He snapped.

Rory watched him leave angrily and then let out an exasperated groan. That was so not how that conversation was supposed to go. Now she was in a fight with her dad and with Tristan. "Great." She muttered and went off to her first class in a huff.

* * *

Rory was walking back home through Stars Hollow later that afternoon when she suddenly felt someone following her. She glanced back and saw two guys she didn't recognise following her and sniggering. Starting to feel a bit unnerved, she quickened her pace. Her heart started pounding when she heard them getting closer.

"Hey Mary!" One of them shouted.

Rory felt scared now and started running but she felt herself being grabbed from behind. "Let go of me!" She exclaimed, trying to sound confident.

"Not until we talk." One of them snarled.

"Talk about what?" Rory said nervously. "My parents are expecting me home any minute."

"So?" The other guy snarled. "We want to make sure you get the message."

"What message?" Rory said getting scared now as she realised they had cornered her against a wall.

"To stop being such a precious princess and let your boyfriend have some fun." The first guy said. "Message from Duncan and Bowman. Let Tristan hang with them or this might turn more nasty." He said menacingly.

"He's hanging with them now." Rory said quietly. "Please just let me go. I've got the message ok?"

"See I don't think you have. Do you, Tom?" The second guy smirked.

"No I don't think she does." The first guy smirked.

"Hey! Get away from her!" A voice suddenly shouted.

Rory turned her head round and was relieved to find Tristan running towards them. "Tristan..." She said relieved.

"Get off her!" Tristan said angrily pushing the two guys away. "Stay the hell away from her!"

"Hey mate, we were just helping you." The one who had been called Tom, said.

"By scaring my girlfriend?" Tristan said angrily. "I swear if you've hurt her in any way..."

"Hey relax, we haven't touched her." The other guy said obviously surprised by Tristan's anger.

"Good. Now get lost before I do something I'll regret." He said deadly. He watched them go and then shouted after them. "And tell Duncan and Bowman to stay the hell away from us as well!" He let out a breath when they disappeared from sight. "Good riddance." He muttered turning back to Rory. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She said quietly.

"Rory..." Tristan said. He suddenly saw that she was trembling. "Hey, come here." He said pulling her into a hug. "You're ok. I promise I won't let them near you again."

"I thought...I thought they were going to do something. I thought...I was so scared..." She said shakily, finding comfort in his embrace.

"I'm so sorry." Tristan said feeling awful. "You were right earlier. Duncan and Bowman are jerks. I shouldn't have shouted at you like I did. You were right."

Rory looked up at him. "What happened? How come you're back?"

Tristan looked down at the floor. "They wanted to bust into Charleston's safe." He admitted.

"What?" Rory said shocked.

"They said he would never know it was us." Tristan said. He glanced up at her. "I knew that wasn't true. I knew there would be a way to trace it back to us and then I knew there and then that you had been right. I didn't want to get caught up in their mess." He said shamefully. "You were right."

Rory sighed. "I wasn't trying to dictate who you can be friends with. I just...you have so much going for you Tristan. I didn't want you getting suspended and then throwing away any chance you had of getting into a good college." She said.

"I know." He said. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Rory said quietly.

"Rory..." Tristan said not believing her.

"No really." She said sincerely. "I was in a bad mood this morning anyway and I took it out on you. You made a mistake but you've more than made up for it. I mean if you hadn't come back when you did..." She said, stopping suddenly as a shiver went up her spine. "It's fine." She said quietly. "I don't want to fight with you."

"I don't want that either." Tristan said quietly. "Duncan let slip that they had decided to set some guys on you. When I told them I was out, they told me to lighten up and that if I was afraid of what you thought, that they had taken care of it. God I was so angry when I found out. I ran to catch the bus and came as fast as I could. I didn't know they had done that, I swear." He said.

"I know." Rory assured him. "I know you didn't know."

"I'm so sorry Rory." He said softly.

"It's fine." Rory said. She took another shaky breath, still slightly shaken over what had just happened. "I think I want to go home now." She said quietly.

"I'll walk you." He said.

* * *

Luke jumped up from the couch when he heard the front door open. He had been waiting for Rory to get home. He couldn't help but narrow his eyes when he saw Tristan with her.

"Dad, please don't start." Rory said quietly.

Luke looked at her and was suddenly concerned at her unusual demeanour. "What's happened? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Rory said.

"It was my fault." Tristan said.

"Tristan no.." Rory said.

"It was." Tristan said.

"What was?" Luke demanded.

Tristan sighed. "We had a fight at school about these guys I was hanging out with. Long story short, they sent some guys after Rory thinking they were helping me out."

"What do you mean sent guys after Rory?" Luke said suddenly worried.

"I'm fine, dad." Rory assured him quickly.

Tristan sighed. "They were meant to warn her to let me hang out with these guys. I didn't know. As soon as I found out, I came straight here." He said.

"And because he did that, nothing happened. I'm just a bit shaky, that's all." Rory said.

Luke sighed. "You're sure you're ok?" He asked his daughter.

"I'm sure." Rory nodded. "Thanks to Tristan."

Luke let out a breath and rubbed his hands over his face. "Ok you two sit down. I think we need to talk."

"Dad..." Rory started.

"Please." Luke said. "No shouting this time, I promise."

Rory looked doubtful but glanced at Tristan who just nodded. They went and sat down on the couch.

"I'm not going to pretend and say I'm ok with this, with what's been going on." Luke said awkwardly.

"Dad.." Rory tried again.

Luke shook his head. "Let me finish." He said. "But I also have realised that I can't exactly stop it from happening." He said taking a deep breath. "But it won't be happening here. When you're here, the doors stay open. Got it?" He said.

Both Rory and Tristan nodded.

"Good." He said. He looked at Rory. "I'm sorry I shouted at you this morning. I was just shocked. I still see you as this little 7 year old girl. I guess I've finally realied you're growing up." He sighed.

Rory gave him a small smile. "It's ok. I'm sorry too." She said.

Luke then turned to Tristan, who immediately sat up straighter. "My threat still stand though. If you hurt her at all, you will wish you'd never stepped foot in here."

"Yes sir." Tristan said. He looked Luke in the eyes. "I love her. I will never hurt her."

Luke nodded. "Ok, so that's that then."

"What are the rules when I'm at the apartment with Tristan?" Rory asked.

"Don't push it!" Luke said but had to smirk when he saw Rory grinning, obviously teasing him. "I'm going to start making some burgers for dinner. I'm assuming you're staying for dinner, Tristan?" He said.

"If that's ok." Tristan said.

Luke nodded. He was about to go to the kitchen when he felt two arms go round him. He looked down and saw Rory smiling up at him.

"Thanks dad." She said softly.

Luke put his arms round her and hugged her tightly. "I just want you to be safe, that's all."

"I know. I love you dad." She said softly.

"I love you too." Luke said gruffly. "I better get started on those burgers." He said disappearing off to the kitchen. "Remember, doors open!" He called.

 **I hope you liked it! Please review and let me know! :) :) I really do appreciate all of them!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Yay, the reviews are back! :D Thank you to everyone who sent me reviews anyway. I promise I read them all and am really appreciative! :) Here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 26

It was that time of the school year for the four teenagers. Time to decide which universities to apply to. At Chilton, you apply to where you want to go and then you have to give some back-ups.

Rory, Jess, Tristan and Paris were all sat in the living room of the Crap Shack with the application form in front of them that they had to hand back to Chilton at the end of the week. They had to let Chilton know what it their main choice and then their back ups. Rory watched the other three concentrating on filling out the form. She looked down at her blank form.

Jess looked up and saw that Rory wasn't writing. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah...I just don't know what to put." Rory admitted.

"I know. The back ups are hard." Jess said. "You know what to put for your main one though."

"I don't know..." Rory said quietly.

All three heads shot up and stared at her.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Jess asked shocked. "You've been dreaming about Harvard since you were young."

"I know...but...things have changed..." Rory said biting her lip.

"What things?" Jess asked.

Rory glanced over at Tristan.

"Oh no.." Tristan said, understanding what she meant. "Rory, you have to go to Harvard." He insisted.

"But..." Rory said.

"No buts." Tristan said firmly. "Like Jess said, it's your dream to go to Harvard. Don't let me be the reason why you don't go."

"Long distance relationships rarely work though." Rory said quietly. "I don't want us to break up."

Tristan sighed. "Rory, we're meant to be together. No distance is going to change that." He assured her. "Plus I'm looking at places closeish to Harvard. And we'll visit each other lots."

Rory bit her lip. "I don't know..."

"Rory, you're going to Harvard." Tristan said. "You and Paris are going to kick their asses over there."

Rory and Paris exchanged a smile. "Ok." Rory finally said and wrote Harvard down as her first choice. She looked over at the boys' papers. "So what have you both put?" She asked.

"Yale." Jess said.

"Yale too." Tristan said. "See it will be fine. Us boys together and you girls together."

Rory smiled. "I guess that would be cool. You could come visit us together."

"Yep all 132.6 miles." Tristan said.

"What?" Rory asked.

"That's how far away Harvard is from Yale. Takes a couple of hours." Tristan said.

"How do you know that?" Rory asked.

"Do you yahoo?" Tristan said.

"You looked it up." Rory said softly.

"I was bored. It was just a couple of clicks." He shrugged it off.

Jess and Paris just smirked as they watched the interaction.

"You looked it up." Rory smiled.

"It's not a big deal." Tristan said.

Rory grinned and moved next to him, giving him a side hug. "You looked it up." She smiled.

Tristan gave in and had to smile as he kissed the top of head. "Yeah yeah." He said.

Suddenly they were interrupted by Lane coming out of Rory's bedroom. "I need help. It looks wrong." She said placing her ad on the table.

"It's too long, that's why." Rory laughed. "Do you need to list all your inspirations?"

"I've already made cuts though." Lane exclaimed. "I can't knock anyone else off it."

"Yeah but do you need to name each of their albums as well?" Jess smirked, looking over Rory's shoulder.

"Maybe not." Lane admitted.

"Make cuts." Rory said handing it back to her.

"Fine." Lane sighed. "But I have to crank up the music if I have to make serious cuts!" She warned going back to Rory's room and turning the volume up on the stereo.

"I guess we're moving outside." Rory joked, picking up her papers and leading everyone out onto the porch.

* * *

The following week, Lorelai was sat at the counter in the diner eating some lunch on her break from the inn.

"Are you ok?" Luke asked.

"What? Yeah I'm fine." Lorelai said. "Why?"

"Because you're unusually quiet. And you're never quiet." Luke smirked.

Lorelai smiled at that. "Sorry. I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"The kids gave their college forms in at school last week." Lorelai said.

"I know." Luke nodded.

"I just...How are we going to afford it?" Lorelai asked. "I don't want to let them down."

"We'll manage." Luke said firmly.

"How though?" Lorelai asked.

"We've got enough between us." He said.

"Yeah but only just." Lorelai said.

"There's something I haven't told you yet. Come upstairs for a moment?" He said.

Lorelai looked at him confused. "What is it?"

"Just come upstairs for a minute." He said.

"You do know that Tristan's living upstairs now. We can't just go up there anytime we like now." She teased.

"Fine we'll talk in the hallway. I just need to tell you something away from prying ears." He said leading her upstairs.

"Luke, what is it? What's with the secrecy?" Lorelai asked.

Luke took a big breath. "Mom..uh..the night she...uh...her last night, we were talking and she wanted me to know that over the years, she's been putting some money aside for both Rory and Jess for their college fund." He said.

"What?" Lorelai said surprised.

"I was going to tell you. I just...I don't really like talking about that night." Luke said gruffly.

"No, of course not." Lorelai said softly.

"She's saved a lot." Luke admitted.

"How much is a lot?" Lorelai asked.

"Enough to cover half the amount needed for both Rory and Jess." He said.

"Wow.." Lorelai said shocked.

"She wanted it to go to good use and she knew how much they're going to excel at college." Luke said.

"I can't believe she did that." Lorelai said softly. "She's still helping out even when she's not here."

"Yeah.." Luke said quietly.

Lorelai gave him a hug. "Sorry. I know it's hard for you to talk about her."

"No it's ok." He said. "This is for the kids. It's good news. She did the same for Katie and LJ when they're ready."

Lorelai smiled. "She was an amazing woman. So selfless and generous."

Luke smiled. "Yeah she was." He said softly.

Lorelai smiled and leaned in to give him a kiss. "I have to admit, that is a weight of my mind."

Luke nodded. "Mine too."

"I can't believe they're going off to college already." Lorelai said quietly.

"Yeah.." Luke said quietly. "Time goes too quickly."

"Yeah.." She said quietly.

"Come on, let's head back downstairs." Luke said taking her hand. "Everything will be fine."

Lorelai gave him a small smile. "I know." She said.

* * *

Rory and Jess were walking down the street with Lane later that day. Tristan had been asked to stay behind at school so he was catching the later bus back.

"I can't believe it!" Lane exclaimed. "Every religious college there is near here, which would mean I would live at home by the way! She made me fill out every form!"

"Well at least you won't have to pay for living costs." Jess smirked.

Lane glared at him. "So not in the mood for sarcasm right now!" She exclaimed.

"Noted." Jess smirked.

"Urghhh! This sucks! It so sucks! And it also means Dave won't want to know me anymore!" She said.

"Ok calm down." Rory said. "It might not be so bad." She tried to reassure her friend.

"How? How can it not be so bad?" Lane exclaimed.

"Well..." Rory said trying so hard to find a positive of her friend's predicament.

"See! It sucks!" Lane said dejectedly. "I'm going to grow old alone and miserable."

"No you won't." Rory assured her. "I've seen the way Dave looks at you. He really likes you. You going to a religious college isn't going to change that." She said.

"You really think so?" Lane asked a bit calmer.

"I know so. I've seen you two together. You just fit." Rory smiled. "Everything will be fine."

Lane sighed. "Thanks." She said. "I'm sorry I freaked out on you."

"It's fine. It's what friends are for." Rory said.

They were walking past the beauty store when Lane suddenly stopped outside it.

"Lane?" Rory said.

"I'm going to make a stand." Lane suddenly said.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked confused.

"I'm going to dye my hair." Lane said firmly.

"You're what?" Rory said shocked. "What about your mom? How are you going to hide it from her?"

"I'm not! That's the point!" Lane exclaimed. "I'm doing it and she can't stop me." She insisted and disappeared into the store.

"She's finally cracked." Jess smirked.

Rory sighed. "Come on." She said pulling Jess into the shop after Lane.

* * *

"Yep, for 1 whole hour, Lane's hair was this colour." Rory said showing her mom.

"Whoa!" Lorelai laughed. "She should have kept it!"

"For someone who was going to make a stand sure did crumble very quickly." Jess smirked from the couch.

"We did have to assure her she did indeed still have dyed hair seeing as she dyed it back to black." Rory smiled.

"Aw poor Lane." Lorelai said sympathetically. "I'm guessing we're hiding this photo here."

"Oh yeah." Rory nodded.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Jess got up to answer it. He came back in followed by Tristan. "It's for you." He said.

"Hey!" Rory smiled at Tristan. "You know you don't need to ring the doorbell anymore to come in. Just come in."

"Sorry, didn't think." Tristan said.

Rory could see he wasn't quite himself. "Are you ok? What did Headmaster Charleston want?" She asked.

"I...I don't know..." He said.

"You don't know what he said?" Rory asked confused.

"No." Tristan shook his head.

"No?" Rory asked equally confused.

"Sorry." Tristan said trying to get himself back to reality. "I'm just a bit...shocked."

"Why? What happened?" Rory asked worried it was something bad. "Tristan please just tell me. You're scaring me."

Tristan let out a big breath. "Apparently I'm excelling in every subject and am due to be salutatorian..." He said still in shock.

"Oh my god that's amazing!" Rory exclaimed.

"That's not all." Tristan said.

"Ok..." Rory said.

"I...I've been offered a scholarship at Yale..." He said.

 **Hope you liked it! Please keep your reviews coming! They really do mean so much to me! :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**I can't believe I'm over 200 reviews. Your support really has blown me away so thank you so much! :) Also, I just want to clarify that as Rory is 18 now, Katie is 9 and LJ is 5. I've realised that I haven't exactly mentioned the years passing so just wanted to make it clear for you all. :)**

Chapter 27

"A scholarship?" Rory asked amazed.

"Yeah.." Tristan let out a breath.

"Wow congratulations Tristan!" Lorelai smiled warmly at him.

"Thanks." Tristan ducked his head in acknowledgement, his cheeks flushing slightly.

"Yeah this is incredible!" Rory smiled, going over to hug him. "Congratulations. I'm so proud of you." She said softly.

"Thanks." He said softly. "I thought it was a joke to start with. I never thought I'd be salutatorian, let alone get a free pass to college."

"Well I did. You're so bright. It was definitely going to be between you and Jess." Rory said.

Tristan glanced over at Jess. "Sorry."

"Nah it's fine. I didn't want to have to make a speech in front of everyone anyway." Jess waved it off.

"I have to admit, I was worrying about how I was going to pay for Yale." Tristan admitted going to sit down on the couch with Rory and Jess. "My dad made sure I had nothing."

"Well you don't need to worry about that anymore. You're going to be amazing at Yale, I just know it." Rory beamed enthusiastically.

Tristan smiled at her enthusiasm. "Thanks. I hope so."

"I'm so proud of you." She said softly, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I knew you could do it."

Tristan smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Thanks."

* * *

Tristan and Rory were leaving school the next day when someone shouted over to them from the gates.

"Tristan!"

Tristan and Rory looked over. Tristan's face broke into a huge smile while Rory looked confused as she saw a brown haired girl or woman should she say, waving frantically. "Who's that?" Rory asked.

"Chloe. My sister." Tristan said.

"Sister?" Rory asked shocked. "How did I not know you had a sister?"

Tristan looked at her. "I never mentioned her?" He asked genuinely surprised.

"No." Rory said looking slightly hurt.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hide it from her. She lives in California so I don't see her much and she's really busy so I can't really speak to her much either." He said. "I honestly wasn't trying to hide it from you. I could have sworn I mentioned her to you."

Rory saw that he was being genuine. "It's ok." She said.

"Come on, I'll introduce you." He smiled leading her over.

"Hey little bro!" Chloe grinned throwing her arms round him.

"Hey Chlo." Tristan smiled reciprocating the hug. "Chlo, this is Rory, my..."

"Girlfriend." Chloe finished for him. "Yeah you mentioned her. Hi, it's great to meet you." She smiled at Rory.

"You too." Rory smiled.

"I hear you're the one who finally tamed my brother." She said, her eyes twinkling.

"Chloe!" Tristan groaned.

Rory just laughed, instantly warming to her.

"So I hear some stuff's gone down at home." Chloe suddenly said, changing the subject.

"You just found out?" Tristan asked.

"I rang to find out what the Christmas plans were going to be and dad just pretended not to know you. What the hell's happened?" She asked.

Tristan sighed. "It's a long story." He said.

Chloe sighed. "You're ok though, aren't you?" She asked concerned. "If I had known all this was happening, I would have come sooner..."

"It's fine. Rory's dad put me up. There's an apartment above the diner where he works. I've been bunking there." He said.

"Ok good." Chloe said obviously relieved that he's been ok. "Anyway, the reason I was ringing home was because Tom and I had some news we wanted to tell you all at Christmas and we wanted to know if you'd all be here. But I guess it'll just be me, Tom, the kids and you now." She said.

"You're staying for Christmas?" Tristan asked.

"You're an uncle?" Rory asked amused.

"Oh yeah, and he's a real hit with my two." Chloe grinned.

"How old are they?" Rory asked.

"Ellie's 9 and Harry's 5." Chloe smiled proudly.

"Wow...I would never have thought...uh...sorry I didn't realise you were that much older than Tristan." Rory stammered.

"I'm only 29. I had them young." She explained.

"Oh right." Rory said.

"Irresponsible I know. Don't worry, I had that from my parents." Chloe laughed.

"Oh no, I wasn't judging I swear!" Rory exclaimed, worried she had offended her.

"Rory's mom was 16 when she had her." Tristan explained.

"And she's pretty much the best mom I could have asked for." Rory said.

"Well us young ones normally are." Chloe smiled. "You should come for Christmas as well."

"I'd like that." Rory smiled. "But my family usually has all these traditions. You should come join us."

"Really?" Chloe asked surprised. "We wouldn't want to impose."

"Oh you wouldn't." Rory assured her. "It'll be fun. Plus my sister and brother are the same age as your kids. I'm sure they'd love to play together."

"Oh cool! That would be fun actually for them to meet new people around here." She said.

"Around here?" Tristan asked confused.

"Oh yeah, that was going to be our news. Tom's company has relocated him to Hartford so we're moving back." Chloe said.

"Seriously?" Tristan asked not able to keep the smile off his face.

"Yep! We've already signed our contract on a house. And it has a spare bedroom so if there's someone who needs a room..." She smiled.

"You'd let me live with you?" He asked surprised.

"Let you? Of course you can live with us. You're family, Tris. Plus you're going off to college next year so it will really just be a base for you." Chloe said.

Tristan looked at Rory. "Do you think your dad would mind?" He asked.

"What? Why would he mind?" Rory exclaimed. "Chloe's your family. Of course you should live with her."

"I know but..."

"No buts." Rory shook his head. "My dad's all about family. He'll be happy that you've got a permanent place and I'm pretty sure you'll be happier with Chloe than in that small apartment."

Tristan smiled. "I want you all to know how much I appreciated the apartment though. You really helped out in a...well a crap time for me." He said.

Rory smiled. "We know." She assured him. "It will be nice for you to have family here."

"Yeah." Tristan said sharing a smile with Chloe.

"I better get back. I promised mom that I'd pick up Katie and LJ today." Rory said. "But you stay, spend some time together."

"Are you sure?" Tristan asked.

"Stop asking that." Rory laughed. "Go have some fun." She said. She then smiled at Chloe. "It was really nice meeting you." She said sincerely.

"Yeah you too Rory." Chloe smiled.

"See you later." She said giving Tristan a kiss before heading to catch the bus. She glanced back before turning the corner and she smiled when she saw the two of them laughing and then walking off together, Chloe's arm around Tristan's shoulder. This was the happiest she had seen Tristan in a long time and she was glad. She was happy that he was going to have some family around. He deserved it.

Meanwhile, Chloe and Tristan started heading into town to grab a coffee together. Chloe saw Tristan glance back after Rory and smiled. "You really love her don't you?" She said.

Tristan blushed slightly. "Yeah. She's amazing. She really helped me." He admitted.

"I'm glad you've had someone." Chloe smiled. "You deserve it Tris."

"Thanks Chlo." Tristan said softly.

"You should have told me about everything." Chloe said. "I would have come over much sooner."

"It's not your problem. You've got your family to think about. I didn't want to worry you." Tristan said.

"Tris, you are family. You always will be." She said.

"I know. I just...I didn't want to bother you with it all." Tristan shrugged.

Chloe sighed. "Well at least I know now. The kids will be so thrilled that you're going to live with us for a bit." She smiled.

"How are they? I've missed them." Tristan admitted.

"They're great. Harry's just started school and Ellie's still excelling in her class." She smiled proudly.

"Good. I'm glad." Tristan smiled. "And Tom?"

"He's good. Had to work a lot lately but he's good." She said.

"And you're happy?" Tristan asked.

Chloe smiled. "Very happy."

"Good." Tristan nodded. He glanced at her. "It is really good to see you." He said.

Chloe looked over at him a smirked. "Aw you big softy! Rory really has mellowed you." She teased, ruffling her hair.

"Shut up." Tristan smirked, giving her a playful bump.

Chloe grinned. "It's good to see you too though. I've missed you."

Tristan smiled at her. "Me too."

"Come on, let's go grab some coffee and we can ring the kids." Chloe said, linking her arms with his and quickening their pace.

Tristan smiled and let her drag him off.

 **So I've introduced another character! I hope you liked Chloe! :) Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you for all your reviews! Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 28

"So are you all ready?" Lorelai asked the four teenagers as they stood in the living room ready to go to Yale to have a look around. Tristan was offered a tour after receiving his scholarship and he was due to meet the Dean as well. He had told Jess about it who was interested in tagging along seeing as he was applying there too. It then turned into a road trip as the girls decided to go along as well.

"Yep think so." Rory nodded. She turned to Tristan. "You got everything?" She asked.

"Yep. Don't need much anyway. Got the letter from the Dean." Tristan said.

"So what car are you taking?" Luke asked appearing from the kitchen.

"Mine." Rory said.

"Ok." Luke said.

They all stood quietly for a moment knowing what happened the last time they were in a car together.

"We should...uh...get going." Rory said. "You don't want to be late." She said to Tristan.

He nodded. He glanced at Luke and Lorelai. "Uh..we'll see you later." He said.

"Yeah. Drive carefully." Luke said gruffly.

Tristan nodded. "I will."

"We'll call when we get there." Rory said giving her mom a hug and a kiss and then doing the same with her dad. "Love you."

"Love you too." Lorelai smiled. "Be safe. And have a good time."

"We will." Rory smiled.

Luke and Lorelai watched as they went outside and Tristan got into the driving seat with Rory getting into the passenger seat and Jess and Paris getting into the back. They watched as they drove off, the car disappearing from sight. Lorelai took a deep breath and felt Luke's hand take hers. "They'll be fine." He said.

"I know. I just...worry..." Lorelai sighed.

"I know. I do too. But they'll be fine." Luke said.

Lorelai sighed but nodded. "Come on, let's go back inside. I promised the kids I'd take them to the park today." She said.

* * *

"This is amazing. It's a lovely campus." Rory said as the four of them walked through the Yale grounds.

"Yeah it's nice." Tristan nodded. "What do you think?" He asked Jess.

"Not too shabby." Jess agreed.

"The libraries at Harvard are bigger." Paris said.

"There's my supportive girlfriend." Jess smirked putting his arm round her and kissing her cheek.

"I'm just saying..." Paris said but couldn't help but smile at Jess calling her his girlfriend.

Jess just smirked. "You will still visit though, won't you? Even though Harvard has bigger libraries."

Paris smirked. "I'm sure I can find the time." She said.

"Seriously you two, find a room!" Tristan joked.

"You can talk! Who was it who didn't lock their hotel bedroom door while they're were making out?" Jess smirked.

Both Tristan and Rory blushed.

"Jess!" Rory hissed.

Jess grinned. "What? I love holding that over you."

"Nice." Rory mumbled.

"Come on, we're here." Tristan said leading them into the main hall where the Dean's office is. He looked at his watch. "I better go in. It's time."

Rory gave him a kiss. "Good luck! Not that you'll need it. He'll love you."

"Thanks." Tristan said nervously.

"We'll wait here." She said gesturing to the seats in the hall.

"Ok. See you in a bit." Tristan said kissing her again and then disappearing off the the Dean's office.

Rory, Jess and Paris sat down in the armchairs waiting for him to reappear. "It really is nice here." Rory commented.

"See that's what a supportive girlfriend looks like." Jess teased Paris.

"Shut up. I swear you love baiting me." Paris playfully hit him on the arm.

"Ah that's why you love me." Jess smirked.

Paris blinked as she realised what he had said. She blushed and gave him a small smile. "I guess that must be the reason."

Jess grinned and kissed her on the cheek.

Rory smiled at their interaction and sighed, looking round the hall again.

"You ok?" Jess asked.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Rory said.

"Are you sure? You seem...distracted..." Jess said.

Rory smiled at him. "I'm fine. Honestly. It's just sinking in that we'll be off to college soon. Next step of our lives."

"Yeah.." Jess said.

After a few more minutes, Tristan reappeared.

"How'd it go?" Rory asked getting up.

"Yeah it was good. He was really nice." Tristan nodded.

"Good!" Rory smiled.

"He said he'll see you if you want." Tristan said turning to Jess.

"What?" Jess said surprised.

"I mentioned that you were wanting to come here too and he said he'd be happy to have a chat with you if you wanted." He said.

"But I haven't prepared anything." Jess said.

"You don't need to. It'll just be an informal chat. It's your choice. You don't have to see him." Tristan said. "I'm sorry if I overstepped the mark. I just thought if you had a chat with him, he'd put in a good word for you."

"It can't hurt." Paris said.

Everyone turned to Paris surprised.

"You think I should do this?" Jess asked.

"Tristan's right. It can only help your chances." Paris said.

"When did you suddenly become in favour of Yale?" Jess asked.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe I'm trying to be a supportive girlfriend?" She smirked. "That's what you wanted right?"

Jess smirked. He then sighed. "I don't want to make a bad impression."

"You won't." Paris said standing up. "You're bright, Jess. You deserve a place here and the Dean will see that. Just be yourself and it can't go wrong." She said.

Jess couldn't help but go over and kiss her. "I love you." He said softly.

Paris smiled. "I love you too. Now go see the Dean." She said.

Jess smiled and disappeared off to the office.

Tristan turned to Rory. "Since when did they start declaring their love for each other?" He whispered.

Rory smirked. "It must be them knowing they're going to be separated soon." She said. "It's nice though, isn't it?"

Tristan smiled. "I never thought I'd hear either of them say I love you." He admitted.

"Well love can change you." Rory smiled.

Tristan smiled and glanced at her. "Yeah it can." He said softly.

* * *

They were nearly back in Stars Hollow when Rory's cell rang. She smiled as she saw the caller ID. "Hey mom! We're nearly here." She answered cheerfully. Her smile soon faded though. "What?" She exclaimed. "What do you mean, a fire? Is everyone ok?"

Everyone fell silent in the car as they took in what Rory was saying.

"Ok...uh..yeah we're literally two minutes away. Ok see you there." She said and then hung up.

"Rory?" Jess said worried.

"There was a fire at the inn." Rory said in shock.

"What?" Jess said shocked. "How?"

"I don't know. Mom doesn't know how it started yet but it spread pretty quickly. They got everyone out though. Noone was hurt." She said.

"Well that's good at least." Tristan said.

"Yeah..." Rory said quietly.

"Rory?" Tristan said concerned.

"That inn meant so much to mom. It was her first home." Rory said quietly. "This is really going to devastate her."

"Maybe they can get it back up and running?" Jess said.

"I don't know. It sounds like it was bad." Rory said glancing back at him.

"Your mom at the inn?" Tristan asked.

Rory just nodded. She did give him a small smile though when she realised that was where Tristan was driving. They got there and Rory rushed out. She spotted her mom at the front of the crowd staring at the inn. "Mom!"

Lorelai turned and gave her daughter a small smile. "Hey hon."

"Mom, I'm so sorry." Rory said giving her a hug.

"Thanks sweets." Lorelai said sadly.

"I'm sorry." Jess said as the other three approached them. He looked at the inn and knew they wouldn't be able to get it back to how it was.

"Thanks Jess." Lorelai said. She then forced on a smile. "How was Yale?" She asked.

"It was good." Tristan nodded.

"Yeah not too shabby." Jess agreed.

"Good. That's good." Lorelai said quietly glancing back at the inn.

"It'll be ok." Rory tried to reassure her.

Lorelai sighed. "Will it? How do you know?"

Rory shrugged. "Because whenever things were bad when I was younger, you'd always tell me the same thing." She said.

Lorelai had to smile and she pulled Rory into her. "Thanks hon." She said softly.

Rory kissed her cheek. "It'll be ok." She said softly.

They all stood there looking at the inn and they all knew this would need a lot more than fixing up for it to be in working condition again. Lorelai blinked back tears in her eyes knowing that it was a lost cause. She didn't know what she was going to do now. It really worried her.

 **So I hope you liked it! :) Please keep the reviews coming. I love reading them! :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you yet again for your continued support! You guys are seriously amazing! :)**

Chapter 29

Rory was sat on her couch waiting for Tristan, Jess and Paris to come as they were all going to Kyle's house party that evening. Lane's band was playing and it was their first gig so Rory really wanted to be their for her friend.

"Roryyyyy?" LJ said as he clambered onto the sofa next to her.

"Yeeessss?" She answered making him giggle.

"I'm hungry." LJ said.

Rory smirked. "When aren't you hungry?" She teased.

"When's daddy back?" He asked.

"Very soon and I'm sure if you use that pout we taught you, he will make you anything you want." Rory grinned.

"Really?" LJ asked.

"Oh yeah, worked with me every time when I was younger." Rory grinned.

Just at that moment, the front door opened and Luke came in. "Hey!" He called.

"Hi dad!" Rory called.

LJ rushed off the sofa. "Daddy!" He exclaimed happily launching himself at him.

"Hey bud." Luke smiled giving his son a hug.

"Can we have burgers?" LJ asked.

"Burgers?" Luke asked. "What about a nice pasta dish instead?"

"Burgers!" LJ said. "Please?" He pouted.

"Ah geez, Rory!" He exclaimed, heading into the living room and seeing his grinning daughter on the couch. "This was your doing wasn't it? Why did you teach him the pout?"

"Because it's a family thing and he's family." Rory grinned. "So when will the burgers be ready?"

"Such work." He muttered but disappeared into the kitchen. "Where's Katie?" He called.

"Upstairs doing homework!" Rory called. "Oh and you can do one burger less. There's food at the party."

"Ok!" He called.

* * *

"So you all set?" Lorelai asked after the other three teenagers had arrived.

"Yep." Rory nodded. "How was the inn today?" She asked.

Lorelai sighed. "Not great. A lot of bedrooms are still not open and the kitchen isn't working but apart from that..."

"Sorry." Rory said sympathetically.

Lorelai smiled sadly. "John's coming tomorrow to look round. Hopefully we can open more rooms afterwards."

"That's good." Rory said. She checked her watch. "We should get going. I promised Lane we'd help her set up."

"Ok. Have fun. What time will you be back?" Lorelai asked, smiling at Luke as he came to join them.

"Not late. No later than midnight." Rory said.

"Ok." Lorelai smiled. "Tell Lane good luck from me."

"I will." Rory smiled giving her mom a hug. "See you later."

"Bye hon." She smiled.

"Bye dad." She said giving him a hug as well.

"Be good." He said. "Both of you." He said glancing over at Jess.

"When am I not good?" Jess smirked.

"Less of the smartass act." Luke grunted.

"Sorry _dad_!" Jess said sarcastically.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Just be good. And be safe. No drinking anything you don't know what's in it. And no getting into fights."

"Yeah yeah!" Jess said.

"Jess!"

"I got it. We'll be good." Jess said.

"Yeah don't worry. We promise to be safe." Rory assured him. "Won't we?" She said giving Jess a pointed look.

Jess rolled his eyes but looked at his uncle. "Yeah we'll be safe." He said.

"Good." He nodded.

"See you later." Rory smiled and followed the others out.

* * *

The party was in full swing and Lane's band had already had their first set and had smashed it. Rory and Tristan were talking with Lane and Dave when Paris came up to them. "Have you seen Jess?" She asked.

"Uh not recently." Rory said. "Maybe he headed to the bathroom or something upstairs?" She suggested.

"I'll go look. Thanks." Paris said. "You were good by the way." She gave Lane a shy smile. She didn't know her too well but she'd known her and Rory had been friends for years.

"Thanks Paris." Lane smiled warmly. "It was great you could come."

Paris smiled and then disappeared upstairs. She checked the bathroom but there was no sign of Jess. She then peeked her head into one of the rooms and was surprised to see him just sat in there by himself. "Hey!" She said.

"Hey." He said.

"What are you doing up here by yourself?" She asked.

He shrugged. "It's not really my scene. Thought I'd get some peace." He said.

Paris smirked. "Oh yeah I forgot. You're not a party guy."

"Huh, you can hardly talk, Miss party girl." He teased.

Paris smirked. "Yeah ok." She conceded. "But it's actually been good. Lane's band was good."

"Yeah they weren't half bad." Jess nodded. "Trying to kill some time before their second set and then was going to bail." He said.

"Ok." Paris said. "Want some company til then?"

"If you're offering." He said.

"I'm offering." She smiled sitting down on the bed. "It is nice and quiet up here." She admitted.

"Yeah everyone probably doesn't even realise we're in here. Could be an advantage." He smirked.

"Advantage?" She asked confused.

"Well no one will disturb us." He said. "There is some way we could kill time." He smirked.

"How? Play I-Spy?" Paris smirked.

"No." Jess smirked. "But...there is a bed in here..." He said.

Paris' eyes widened. "Jess!" She exclaimed. "It's a party! There's a house full of people." She said blushing furiously.

"So? They're all having too much fun. They won't come in." He smirked.

Paris glanced at the floor still blushing. "Jess..." She said quietly.

"Paris, it's fine. I'm just kidding." Jess said in a more serious tone.

Paris glanced up at him. "But you want to...you know?" She said.

Jess shrugged. "Sometime yeah. But only with you and if you're not ready, I'll wait. It's cool." He said.

"You'd wait until I was ready?" Paris asked touched. "Even if it's not for a while?"

"I love you." Jess said. "I'm not going to force you into anything you don't want to do. I know I seem like the sort of guy who would but...you mean too much to me." He said so matter-of-factly.

Paris blushed more and her heart swelled. "I never thought you were the sort of guy who would pressure anyone." She said quietly. "You're a good guy, Mariano. Anyone can see that." She said. "Guess that's why I love you too." She shrugged.

Jess smiled. "Thanks."

Paris heard the music get louder downstairs and glanced over at the door. She then glanced back at Jess. "I guess we could kill some time..." She said quietly, looking down at the bed she was sat on.

"What?" Jess asked surprised.

She looked up at him. "What you said...about waiting for me to be ready. You don't know how much that meant to me." She said quietly. "You're it for me, Mariano. I trust you completely."

"Paris..." Jess said.

"Are you going to come over here and kiss me or what?" She retorted.

Jess smirked. "Your wish is my command, Geller." He said going over and kissing her, slowly lowering them both down onto the bed.

* * *

"We should get back downstairs. The second set should be starting too and they'll wonder where we are." Paris said trying to get her hair back in place.

"Yeah..." Jess said putting his belt back on. He glanced at her. "Regrets?" He asked.

Paris blushed but gave him a small smile. "No. You?" She asked.

"Oh god no." Jess smirked.

Paris smirked. "I never thought I'd be the type of girl to lose her virginity at a party." She joked. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. You're a bad influence on me, Mariano."

Jess smirked. "I aim to please."

Just then the door burst open and they jumped apart trying to make sure they look presentable. "There you are!" Rory exclaimed. "We've been looking for you. The band's about to start again. What have you been doing?" She asked.

"Uh Rory, I think it's a pretty good guess what they've been doing." Tristan smirked, gesturing to their appearance.

"Oh god..." Rory exclaimed. "Guys! We could have been anyone walking in! You could have at least locked the door."

"What can I say? We live on the edge." Jess said dryly.

Rory just rolled her eyes. "At least this means we're even. You can no longer hold walking in on us over our heads anymore." She grinned.

Jess rolled her eyes. "Yeah whatever...So worth it though, right?" He said smirking at Paris.

"Yeah it was." Paris said quietly.

Rory saw the smile appear on Paris' face and realised this must have been their first time. "We'll meet you downstairs. Geez, we can't take you guys anywhere." She joked, grinning at them before leaving with Tristan.

Jess smirked at Paris. "Well I guess we were asking for that to happen..."

Paris smirked. "Yeah kind of. Come on we should go downstairs." She said.

"Yeah ok. I'm ready." He said securing his belt and tucking his shirt in.

"Same." Paris said taking a quick look in the mirror.

"Let's go do some moshing!" Jess joked, putting his arm round Paris' shoulders and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Paris rolled her eyes. "Yeah like that will happen."

Jess grinned. "This party isn't half bad really, after all." He said.

Paris glanced over at him and smiled. "No, I guess it hasn't been a total bust." She said.

They then headed back downstairs and joined the rest of the party. They headed over to Rory and Tristan just as Lane's band started to play again.

 **So hope you liked it! The next chapter will be the last of this story (the graduation) but I will be continuing their journey through college in the thrid part of this series! :) Please keep reviewing as you have no idea how much I love hearing what you think! Thanks! :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**So this is the last chapter of this second part of my story! I will start the third part of the story hopefully in a couple of days where you will be able to follow the four teenagers through college and Luke and Lorelai's relationship. :)**

Chapter 30

"I don't think I've ever been this nervous." Rory said as she stood with Paris at Chilton in the gathering room before their graduation ceremony.

"What, graduating or telling Jess and Tristan about our decision?" Paris said.

"Both." Rory said.

"Same." Paris admitted.

"They're going to be mad." Rory said, biting her lip.

"Oh yeah." Paris nodded. "But it's our decision. We need to make sure they know that. We want this."

"They're going to think we did it because of them though." Rory said.

"Well...we kind of did." Paris smirked.

Rory did smile at that. "Yeah...but it wasn't our only reason." She said. She then sighed. "I guess if we just explain why, they might be happy in the end."

"It'll be fine." Paris said firmly.

Rory laughed. "You always make it so easy for me to believe you."

Paris smirked. "One of my many skills."

Rory grinned. She looked round the room which was full of all their year nervously getting ready for the ceremony, probably secretly hoping they won't trip up on the stage. She looked back at Paris. "You know, I bet neither of us would have ever thought we'd end up being good friends by the end of school." She said.

Paris smiled. "No, probably not."

"And now we're planning our college plans together. I'm thinking I will never get rid of you, Paris Geller." Rory joked.

Paris smirked. "Weird huh?" She said.

"But nice." Rory smiled. "I'm glad we became friends."

Paris smiled. "Me too."

"For one, it would be extremely weird if we were still enemies since you're dating Jess." Rory smirked.

Paris laughed. "Extremely."

Rory grinned. "Come on, let's go find the boys."

"They've just come in." Paris said pointing over to where Jess and Tristan had entered in their robes.

"Let's go!" Rory grinned heading over to them. "Hey!" She said giving Tristan a kiss.

"Hey! We've been looking for you two." Tristan smiled.

"We've been in here the whole time." Paris said, giving Jess a quick kiss as well.

"Oh I've got a surprise for you by the way!" Rory grinned at Tristan.

"Intrigue. What surprise?" Tristan asked.

"Tristan!" A voice called from behind them.

"Think your surprise has just arrived." Rory said.

Tristan turned round and was surprised to see Chloe, Tom and the kids coming towards them. "Wha...How? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"You think I'd miss my baby bro's graduation day? Especially when he's salutatorian!" Chloe exclaimed.

"How did you know about that?" Tristan asked but then turned to Rory. "You told her..."

"Thought you'd like them here." She said.

"I can't believe the two of you are in cahoots already." He smirked.

"Uncle Tristan, are we a nice surprise?" Ellie asked beaming up at him.

He smiled at his niece and nephew. "You're the best surprise ever." He said sincerely giving Ellie a hug and ruffling Harry's hair. He shared a look with Rory. "Thanks." He said to her. He then smiled at Tom and held out his hand. "Tom, it's good to see you again."

"You too. I hear you're going to become our temporary guest in our new house before college." Tom smiled pleasantly.

"Yep. If that's still ok?" Tristan said.

"Of course. It would be nice to have some help with these two. They can't wait for you to come." Tom chuckled.

Tristan chuckled. "Well the feeling's mutual."

Suddenly a loud bell rang signalling that the ceremony was about to begin.

"We'll catch up later." Chloe smiled giving Tristan a big hug before disappearing off.

The four teenagers looked at each other and smiled. "This is it." Rory said. "End of an era."

"And the start of a new one. You two at Harvard and us at Yale. It's going to be great." Tristan said.

Rory and Paris shared a look and smiled. They then all headed off outside to find their seats.

* * *

"Firstly, we'll hear from our salutatorian. This student has worked extremely hard to get where he is and we were very proud when we found out that Yale had offered him a scholarship. So without further ado, please welcome to the stage, Tristan DuGrey!" Headmaster Charleston announced.

Rory squeezed her boyfriend's hand and smiled at him. "Good luck." She said.

Tristan smiled at her and slowly walked up to the stage. He took a piece of paper out of his pocket and looked out at the audience, taking a deep breath. He spotted Chloe, Tom and the kids sitting near Rory's family and gave them a small smile. He glanced down at the paper in front of him and started talking. "I am the first to admit that I didn't start off well here at Chilton. I was struggling with my own stuff and also got in with the wrong crowd and I was...well I was a mess." He admitted. He took another deep breath before continuing. "But I soon made some really good friends. Some very special." He said glancing down at Rory, Jess and Paris who gave him an encouraging smile. "I started to realise my life was worth living rather than wasting and I actually got down to work in my lessons and started studying hard to improve my grades. And amazingly, it worked. I was shocked when I found out I was on course to be salutatorian and was able to go to Yale on a scholarship. So overall, I'd like to thank Chilton for making me realise my potential." He said. He glanced down at his last paragraph and took yet another breath knowing this was the bit making him most nervous. He looked back up at the audience and sought out Chloe. "There's a few people I'd like to thank. My sister and her family flew over especially to be here today and I am so happy they could be. Chloe is the best sister you could ask for and she's helped me become the person I am now." He said. He stopped for a moment to give his sister a grateful smile before continuing. "The last person I'd like to thank probably doesn't even know how much I appreciate what they've done for me especially in the last year and a bit. We didn't start off on the best foot. I know for a fact he hated me." Tristan chuckled slightly nervously. "But we started getting on, albeit grudgingly on his side, but I want him to know how much I've always respected him. He is an extremely selfless person and he really helped me out in a tough time of my life and he was there when I most needed someone. So...uh...Luke..." Tristan said finally plucking up courage to pick him out in the crowd and was met with a stunned expression. "Thanks. I know we've only known each other for a few years but you have no idea how much I needed male role model in my life and I can't think of anyone better." He said sincerely. He saw Lorelai turn to Luke and smile, leaning her head on his shoulder. Tristan felt his voice go a bit shaky, probably from his nerves. "So thank you. I owe you so much." Tristan said. He took a deep breath before smiling at the audience and then stepping down to head off the stage. He was met with claps and cheers.

He sat back down next to Rory who looked at him adoringly and he could have sworn he'd seen some tears in her eyes. "Amazing." Rory whispered.

Tristan gave her a small smile. "I had to thank him."

"He'll be touched." Rory said softly.

"And now..." Headmaster Charleston's voice boomed out again. "Our last speech comes from our valedictorian. She transferred from another school and has since excelled in every part of the school. She is an exceptional student and a respected person. Ladies and gentleman, Rory Gilmore!"

Rory went up nervously and placed her speech in front of her just like Tristan had done. "How can I follow that?" She chuckled nervously. She took a moment to compose herself before continuing. "Like Tristan, I didn't start off great here either. I struggled to catch up with all the work here and I didn't really fit in either. But gradually with constant work and determination, I managed to improved my grades and start to do better in my classes. I met some great people who encouraged and supported me." She said smiling at Paris and Tristan. "I'd like to give out some thanks as well. Firstly, to my friends, who have really challenged me to do my best and have made me a better student because of it." She said sharing a smile with Paris and then another one with Tristan. "Secondly, to my family." She said, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. "Jess, you're my best friend and you're more like a brother than a cousin to me. You've always been there for me no matter what. So thank you. I'm so happy I could share this experience with you." She said her voice cracking a bit sharing a smile with Jess, blinking back tears as she did. "To my brother and sister who are the best siblings I could ever ask for and who will, I'm certain, will do amazing things as well." She smiled at Katie and LJ who were sat beaming at her. "To my mom..." She said her voice definitely cracking now. "Even though you weren't physically there at the beginning of my life, I feel like you were. In my heart. Mom, I love you so much and thank you...thank you for not giving up on me." Rory said exchanging a heartwarming look with Lorelai, who had tears falling down her cheek. Rory took a moment to compose herself and then changed her gaze to her dad. "Dad, you're amazing. You've never told me I couldn't be who I wanted to be or do whatever I wanted to do. You've supported me no matter what and you've been the best dad I could have asked for. Thank you. I love you so much." She said her voice cracking for yet another time. She took another shaky breath before glancing at her last paragraph which she knew would be her hardest to get out. "I've got my grandparents here today." She said glancing over at Emily and Richard. "Although it hasn't always been the smoothest journey, I am really grateful that they are here today to celebrate with me." Rory took another deep breath and tried to compose herself. "But Jess and I really wanted to mention our other grandparents, who very sadly couldn't be here with us today." She said swallowing the lump in her throat. "We lost our Grandpa when we were much younger but our Grandma only passed away recently. They were amazing, selfless people and really deserved a mention today." Rory glanced up at the sky. "Thank you for supporting us everyday and giving us someone to confide in and get advice from. We love you and we're sorry you couldn't be here today." She took one last breath before smiling out at the audience. "I wish everyone the best of luck in whatever they do next. So let's get graduated!" She joked making everyone laugh. She finally stepped off the stage, sharing a hug with Jess before sitting back down.

* * *

"Mom! Dad!" Rory smiled rushing up to her parents as they waited outside to greet them all.

Lorelai brought Rory into a hug tightly. "You were amazing up there. I am so proud of you hon." She said sincerely.

"Thanks mom." Rory said softly. She smiled as she saw her mom embrace Jess and then even Tristan and Paris so she turned to her dad. "How'd I do?" She asked quietly.

Luke just put his arms round her and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm so proud of you." He said emotionally. "You didn't need to thank me though." He said gruffly.

Rory laughed at that. "Yes I did." She said.

"She wasn't the only one to thank you." Lorelai commented hearing the end of their conversation.

"I know." Luke said gruffly, glancing over at Tristan who was standing awkwardly by them. "You didn't have to thank me either."

"I did." Tristan said. "I meant it. Every word. I know I've had to do a lot to get your approval and I totally understand why. But I needed to thank you. You've done so much for me when you didn't need to. I think in the past year or two, I've realised why Rory thinks the world of you." He said awkwardly. "I needed to thank you."

Rory watched her dad closely and was surprised but happy when she saw him hold a hand out to Tristan to shake. Tristan shook it but to everyone's greater surprise, Luke brought him in for a manly hug.

"You're a good kid." Luke said gruffly. "I'm glad Rory found you."

"Uh...thanks.." Tristan said surprised.

"You'll do great things at Yale." Luke said.

"I hope so." Tristan said giving him a small smile.

They were soon joined by Sookie and Jackson, Chloe, Tom and the kids and Emily and Richard. Presents were handed out including four first class plane tickets to Europe so that they could enjoy an all round trip during the summer together before going off to college.

* * *

Rory, Paris, Jess and Tristan were sat outside the Crap Shack on the porch. They had all gone back to Stars Hollow to celebrate with the townspeople with a party. The party had since quieted down a bit so the four teenagers had escaped outside for a bit.

"So...uh...we have something to tell you..." Rory said nervously to the two boys.

"Why do I have a feeling we won't like it?" Tristan asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No, you will! Or you will...eventually..." Rory said.

"It's a good thing. Or at least we look at it as a good thing." Paris helped Rory.

"What is it?" Jess asked as dubiously as Tristan.

Rory took a deep breath. "Paris and I have decided that..uh..we're going to Yale..." She said.

"What?" Tristan and Jess said in unison.

"We know you wanted us to go to Harvard and I know we've been going on about nothing but Harvard but..." Rory said.

"It's too far away." Paris said quietly.

"So you're doing it for us." Tristan said glancing at Jess.

"Partly, yes." Rory admitted. "But it's also too far from home. I don't want to be so far from mom and dad, and Katie and LJ." She said. She looked at them both. "I know Harvard has been my dream since god knows when but...I guess my life's changed." Rory said honestly. "Yes Harvard's amazing but Yale has amazing courses too and is just as respected."

"We want this." Paris added. "It was our decision and we really want this."

Tristan and Jess exchanged glances as the girls held their breath. Tristan sighed. "So long as this isn't just for us..." He said.

"It's not." Rory shook her head adamantly. "I mean, we looking forward to being in the same place as you guys but we have thought a lot about this."

"Yeah we didn't decide this just like that. We've been talking about it for a while." Paris nodded. She glanced at Jess. "Won't it be pretty cool that we'll be in the same place?"

Jess sighed. "I guess..." He conceded.

"You guess?" Paris raised her eyebrows.

"Oooh dear..." Tristan smirked.

"I just...you would do amazing at Harvard." Jess told Paris.

"And I will do just as well at Yale but I will be doing it with my boyfriend." She said.

Jess did smile at that. "That does sound good." He admitted.

"We want this." Rory repeated and Paris nodded in agreement.

Tristan and Jess exchanged glances and this time smiled at each other. "Ok." Tristan said.

"Ok?" Rory questioned.

"You're right. This is your choice. And I have to admit, going to college with my girlfriend and friends sounds pretty appealing to me." Tristan smiled.

"Yeah it does." Jess admitted. He smiled at Paris. "I'm glad you'll be there."

Paris smiled. "Good."

"Let's make a toast." Rory suggested holding up her glass. "To our future, whatever it may hold. Onwards and upwards to our next adventure."

"Onwards and upwards!" They all echoed, all taking a drink before both couples shared a kiss.

 **So that's the end of season 3! Keep your eyes open for the next part in the next couple of days! I really hope you've enjoyed this second part! :) Please review and let me know what you think of my last chapter, thanks! :)**


End file.
